Home is where the heart is
by KeepCalmAndFuckOff
Summary: Camila, junto con otros estudiantes, se embarcará en un intercambio entre escuelas que la llevará desde su querida España a Hogwarts para estudiar. Allí forjará amistades, vivirá momentos inolvidables y, a pesar de sus resistencias, sucumbirá ante los encantos de uno de los chicos más embaucadores de todo Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia pertenecen íntegramente a J. K. Rowling , exceptuando los de creación propia.**

Era una tarde soleada y cálida, típica de la costa Mediterránea, a pesar de que quedaban pocas horas para que se fuese el Sol. Nos encontrábamos en uno de los extensos terrenos de hierba que rodeaban el internado. Contemplé cómo las otras dos familias se despedían y me di la vuelta para hacer lo mismo con la mía. Mi madre, con los ojos azules irritados de contener las lágrimas, soltó un sollozo y me atrapó en un cálido abrazo.

— Vamos mamá, solo será un año. Os escribiré cada semana. —murmuré divertida contra su cuello y aspiré fuertemente su olor familiar a lavanda. Iba a echar de menos sus reprimendas y su extraño castellano.

— ¡Más te vale jovencita! — Se separó de mí dándome un húmedo beso en la mejilla— ¡No me puedo creer que vayas a ir a Hogwarts! Todavía recuerdo cuando yo estudiaba allí…

— Mamá hablas como una vieja —soltó mi hermana Martina entre risitas. El comentario nos hizo reír a todos menos a mi madre, que la fulminó con la mirada. Martina la ignoró— Envíame algún regalo de vez en cuando. — Sonrió con picardía.

— Sólo me quieres para eso. —dije con fingida tristeza.

— Venga, dejad de poner a Camila más nerviosa de lo que está. —Mi padre Diego, el pacificador de la familia, me sonrió y me abrazó brevemente, intentando disimular la emoción.

Los otros dos alumnos, de quinto y sexto, habían dado por finalizadas sus despedidas y se habían reunido junto al Coordinador de Intercambio. Dediqué una última sonrisa a mi familia y fui a situarme al lado de Héctor, el chico de sexto.

— Bien, me llamo Winston Darrell, soy el Coordinador de Intecambio aquí en España. —dijo con un español marcado parecido al de mi madre— Mi misión es llevarlos hasta Hogwarts sanos y salvos. Utilizaremos este traslador. —Señaló una tetera resquebrajada— ¿Alguna duda?

— ¿Los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang no vienen con nosotros? —preguntó Damián, el alumno de quinto.

— Los otros seis alumnos partirán desde sus correspondientes academias acompañados por otros coordinadores. —permaneció en silencio para ver si surgía alguna pregunta más. Al ver que nadie decía nada, señaló el traslador. — A la cuenta de tres quiero que todos poséis un dedo sobre la tetera y no lo levantéis bajo ninguna circunstancia. Uno…

Eché un último vistazo al Internado Bellver, situado en un montículo que se elevaba sobre la azul costa del litoral, donde había estudiado los anteriores seis años. Atrás dejaba a mis amigos, pero también me esperaba un gran año en Hogwarts.

—… dos y ¡tres! —rápidamente coloqué el dedo sobre la tetera y una fuerza vertiginosa nos lanzó en espirales a los cuatro. Aunque aquella no era la primera vez que viajaba con un traslador, la experiencia siempre me hacía cerrar los ojos y acabar con el estómago algo revuelto. Tras treinta segundos dando giros, finalmente aterrizamos, algunos con más habilidad que otros. Me levanté mareada y me sacudí el polvo del uniforme.

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —Anunció Darrell— por motivos de seguridad, es imposible aparecerse en el Colegio Hogwarts, por lo que el traslador nos ha traído hasta el pueblo más cercano, Hogsmeade. Vendrá a buscarnos un carruaje.

Mientras esperábamos al carruaje que nos llevaría hasta Hogwarts, los tres alumnos representantes de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería española compartimos con emoción las perspectivas que el próximo año escolar nos traía. Acostumbrados al cálido clima español y ataviados con el ligero uniforme de estilo náutico, los tres comenzamos a tiritar al sentir la brisa fresca de principios de otoño. Para nuestro alivio, el carruaje no se demoró mucho más y pronto emprendimos el camino hacía el castillo.

Tras media hora de viaje llegamos a las puertas del castillo, donde un pequeño grupo de gente ya nos esperaba. Bajamos uno a uno del carruaje y nos colocamos junto a tres alumnos ataviados con un uniforme de color azul. En seguida dedujimos que se trataba de los representantes de Beauxbatons.

— Ya he cumplido mi misión así que os dejo con la profesora McGonagall. —nos guiñó un ojo y señalo a la mujer de aspecto recto pero amable que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras principales. —Si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Dicho esto, el señor Darrell volvió a subirse al carruaje y se alejó entre una nube de polvo.

— Bienvenidos alumnos del Internado Bellver. Soy la profesora McGonagall, encargada de dar la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo acceso, profesora de Transformaciones y Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor. —Nos evaluó con la mirada y prosiguió con su discurso de bienvenida— Como todavía no han llegado los alumnos de Durmstrang, esperaremos a estar todos reunidos para informarles sobre el banquete de bienvenida y la selección.

Esperamos pacientemente mientras nos presentábamos a los alumnos franceses, dos chicas y un chico. Geraldine Duval, una muchacha alta y con el cabello de un rubio ceniza en ondas, era la alumna de Beauxbatons que cursaría séptimo año conmigo. Tal y como los rumores contaban, tanto Geraldine como sus dos compañeros poseían una belleza deslumbrante.

Finalmente llegaron los alumnos de Durmstrang ataviados con un uniforme borgoña y gruesos abrigos de piel. Tal y como habíamos hecho nosotros, se apearon del carruaje y se despidieron del coordinador que les había acompañado. McGonagall los recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Siento tener que apresurarles queridos, pero los alumnos ya están llegando y debo recibir también a los de primero. —La profesora McGonagall nos indicó que la siguiéramos y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras hablaba— esperarán en la pared junto a los alumnos de primero para ser seleccionados por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Ustedes pasarán primero y se sentarán en la mesa de la Casa que se les asigne.

La profesora nos guió rápidamente hasta el Gran Comedor y se fue apresuradamente a buscar a los alumnos de primero. Para mi desgracia y la de mis compañeros, el Comedor ya se había llenado con el resto de los alumnos, que nos miraban y señalaban con curiosidad. Eché una mirada hacia Héctor y Damián y supe que por dentro se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta: ¿En qué Casa nos colocarían? En el Internado Bellvan solo existían tres, la Casa Maldonado, a la que pertenecían los alumnos de corazón honrado y amable, la Henestrosa, a la que pertenecían los de carácter persistente y luchador, y la Dardavich, la casa de los soñadores y aventureros. Yo había pertenecido a la última, fundada por la ilustre Geralla Dardavich, con el lobo y los colores negro y plateado como símbolo oficial de la Casa. Tenía alguna noción de cómo se dividía Hogwarts ya que mi madre, y prácticamente todo su árbol genealógico, había pertenecido a Gryffindor, por lo que sentía una ligera preferencia por aquella Casa.

La directora Canavan, que así se había presentado a los nuevos alumnos, comenzó su breve discurso, recordando algunas de las normas y prohibiciones del colegio. Una vez finalizado, los alumnos aplaudieron cortésmente y Canavan dio paso a la profesora McGonagall, que sacó un rollo de pergamino de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y rompió el sello de cera para desenrollarlo. A su lado, sobre un taburete, un sombrero ajado y viejo.

—Como ya saben, alumnos de Hogwarts, hace cinco años el Ministerio de Magia británico, junto con los Ministerios franceses, rusos y españoles, decidieron llevar a cabo un intercambio de alumnos con tal de estrechar las relaciones entre las distintas academias e inculcar valores de tolerancia y compañerismo en cada uno de los alumnos. El motivo principal de este intercambio era estrechar las relaciones internacionales en caso de que conflictos como los vividos durante la Segunda Guerra se puedan evitar gracias al entendimiento entre los distintos países. —hizo una breve pausa y nos dirigió una mirada por encima de las gafas. — Esta es la segunda vez que se produce tal intercambio y, si sigue funcionando tan bien como hasta ahora, se espera que se repita durante muchos años más. Los alumnos que aquí se encuentran han sido seleccionados por sus aptitudes académicas, sociales y personales y según un amplio abanico de criterios. Comenzaremos por los alumnos de intercambio desde quinto hasta séptimo y a continuación pasaremos a los alumnos de primero.

La profesora miró hacia el pergamino y exclamó el primer nombre de la lista:

— ¡Eugenie Bonnet! — la francesa rubia avanzó hasta el taburete y se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

— _¡Slytherin!_ — la mesa de Slytherin prorrumpió en aplausos y acogieron a Eugenie entre sonrisas y vítores.

Uno a uno los alumnos de intercambio de quinto y sexto fueron llamados y seleccionados por el Sombrero. Damián fue asignado a la Casa Gryffindor y Héctor a Hufflepuff. Por último llegaron a los de séptimo. Noté como se me aceleraba el pulso y las piernas me flaqueaban. Intenté mantener la calma y con disimulo me sequé las manos en la falda del uniforme.

— ¡Geraldine Duval! — Geraldine me dedicó una sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar hacia el taburete y someterse al escrutinio del Sombrero.

— _¡Ravenclaw!_ — el Sombrero apenas tardó segundos en decidirse.

— Camila Grace Herrero Griggs — maldije el día en que mi madre decidió ponerme dos nombres a pesar de que ya tenía dos apellidos, tal y como marca la tradición española. Me acerqué con pasos temblorosos adonde la profesora McGonagall me esperaba con el Sombrero entre las manos. Me senté en el taburete y noté como me lo colocaban con suavidad sobre la cabeza.

— ¡ _Vaya!, ¿Hija de Evelyn Rose Griggs?_ —murmuró el Sombrero sorprendido. Me encogí al sentir la intrusión de la voz del Sombrero en mi cabeza— _Recuerdo cuando asigné tu madre a Gryffindor. Tienes un carácter muy parecido al suyo y muy distinto y único a la vez. Veo que te caracterizas por tu temperamento tenaz y obstinado, pero también puedo ver que tienes un corazón amable y sincero._ —Sopesó durante unos momentos su decisión— _Creo que encajarás perfectamente en… ¡Gryffindor!_ —esto último lo dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchase todo el Comedor.

La mesa de Gryffindor comenzó a aplaudir con energía mientras me dirigía hacia ella. Me senté con una sonrisa junto a Damián y pronto todos los de mí alrededor comenzaron a acribillarme con preguntas. Cuando oímos el nombre del último estudiante de intercambio, Mijail Popov, todos guardamos silencio para observar cómo se sometía al examen del Sombrero.

— ¡ _Hufflepuff!_

Era extraño ver como colocaban a un chico tan robusto y serio en Hufllepuff, pensé, pero las apariencias engañan supongo. La profesora McGonagall procedió entonces a nombrar uno a uno los alumnos de primero, que se acercaban temblorosos. Una vez estuvieron asignados, McGonagall se sentó en la mesa de profesores y la directora volvió a levantarse. Alzó los brazos y sobre las mesas aparecieron decenas de platos humeantes.

— Bienvenidos nuevos alumnos. Recordad todos que mañana los Jefes de vuestras Casas os proporcionarán vuestros horarios. Los alumnos de intercambio deberéis informarles de las asignaturas optativas que hayáis decidido cursar. — Bajó de nuevo los brazos— ¡Qué comience el banquete!

Durante todo el banquete, Damián y yo estuvimos hablando con la gente sentada a nuestro alrededor, recibiendo saludos y contestando a las preguntas curiosas de nuestros compañeros. Al ser el inglés mi segunda lengua materna, tuve facilidad para comunicarme con ellos pero Damián, cuyo inglés le presentaba alguna que otra dificultad, tuvo que recurrir a mis habilidades de intérprete en diversas ocasiones. Al acabar la cena, me ofrecí para darle alguna clase de inglés particular, lo cual me agradeció enormemente.

Nos dirigimos a la Torre de Gryffindor donde el retrato de la Dama Gorda nos proporcionó la contraseña. Una vez en mi habitación, saqué el pijama del baúl, que había llegado un par de días antes, y me acosté pensando en las clases que comenzarían mañana y en la carta que quería escribir a mi familia para ponerlos al día.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Para los que seais de España sabréis que el castillo Bellver se encuentra en Mallorca, en las islas Baleraes. Sin embargo, en este fic, al igual que Hogwarts, el castillo se encuentra en algún punto desconocido de la costa este de la Península, probablemente sobre la zona de Cataluña. En otras palabras, el nombre del castillo lo utilicé como referencia y nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia pertenecen íntegramente a J. K. Rowling , exceptuando los de creación propia.**

Me levanté con el sonido del ajetreo de la Sala Común y de mis compañeras de habitación preparándose para bajar a desayunar. Aparté las sábanas de mala gana y me calcé las zapatillas. Todavía medio despierta me dirigí a los lavabos y me lavé la cara con agua fresca. Me metí en la ducha y suspiré de placer al notar el agua caliente sobre la piel. Después de media hora bajo el agua decidí salir, o de lo contrario llegaría tarde a mi primer día de clases. Con un simple hechizo me sequé el pelo húmedo y me dispuse a lavarme los dientes. Estaba claro que las mañanas no eran lo mío.

Contemplé mi reflejo en el espejo. A diferencia de mi hermana Martina, que había heredado el pelo de color caramelo y los ojos azules de mi madre, yo había heredado los rasgos hispanos de mi padre. Poseía un pelo castaño ceniza ondulado y unos ojos negros (que en ocasiones costaba discernir el iris de la pupila) ligeramente rasgados que me concedían un aire gatuno. A pesar del tópico de que las españolas somos todas morenas, mi piel estaba bronceada muy ligeramente, con un color parecido a la miel.

Volví a la habitación y me vestí con el uniforme de Hogwarts. Salí de la Sala Común y al llegar al Gran Salón me dirigí a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde ya me esperaban algunos de los alumnos que había conocido anoche.

— ¡Buenos días dormilona! —Me saludó Dominique Weasley con energía— Por un momento pensé que te habías quedado en estado de coma— todos rieron y yo le saqué la lengua infantilmente.

— ¿Tenéis ya los horarios? —pregunté. Todos respondieron negativamente. Me serví un poco de huevos revueltos, una tostada y un vaso de zumo. Vi que Damián también había formado su pequeño grupo de amigos y lo saludé con la mano. — Estoy un poco agobiada con las optativas. ¿Cuáles habéis escogido vosotras?

—Bueno, todo depende de a qué profesión tengas pensado dedicarte —Me contestó Roxanne Weasley, prima de Dominique, que estaba sentada a mi derecha. Por lo poco que averigüé anoche, la familia Weasley era bastante grande y la mitad de sus componentes estaban estudiando ahora en Hogwarts.

—Seguramente acabaré como Sanadora.

— Bueno, como Herbología y Pociones ya son obligatorias, te recomiendo que escojas Alquimia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o Magia Terrestre.

— Gracias Rox, esas eran las que tenía pensadas más o menos.

— Cambiando de tema. —Interrumpió Dominique— ¿Os ha dicho James que va a organizar una fiesta de bienvenida esta noche? — nos miró con picardía.

— ¡Vaya!, como no, James organizando una fiesta— bromeó Maya Lloyd, que hasta ahora había permanecido ocupada engullendo su desayuno.

— ¿James es otro de vuestros primos, no? —pregunté divertida.

—Sí. Y te puedo asegurar que sus fiestas son legendarias. El motivo principal de la fiesta es daros la bienvenida, pero todos sabemos que es una excusa para emborracharse y enrollarse con alguna de sus fans histéricas — las cuatro estallamos en carcajadas.

—Te olvidas, querida prima, —contestó ahora más seria Roxanne— de que James ha vuelto con su novia Alisa Helm.

— ¿Otra vez?, ¿Cuántas veces han vuelto ya? —preguntó Dominique sorprendida por las noticias.

— Ni idea. Dejé de contar cuando volvieron por cuarta vez. —contestó Roxanne indignada.

— ¡Argg!, no soporto a esa maldita Helm —Dominique miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Una chica con el cabello dorado y ojos verdes desayunaba ajena a todo. —Se pasa el día detrás de James y no soporta cuando mi primo no le hace caso aunque sea durante un solo minuto de todo el día.

Permanecieron en silencio y comiendo durante un rato. Dominique y Roxanne echaban de vez en cuando miradas enfadadas hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

— Ahí viene Leah —Maya señaló con la cabeza a la morena que se acercaba a la mesa. La saludé con un beso y se sentó a mi lado.

—Chicas os tengo que dejar. — dije levantándome del banco. —Tengo que ir a hablar con McGonagall antes de clase para confirmar las optativas y que me dé el horario. Os veo luego.

Salí del Gran Comedor y me dirigí al despacho de la profesora. Cuando llegué llamé suavemente con los nudillos sobre la robusta puerta de madera.

—Buenos días profesora McGonagall— dije al entrar— vengo a por el horario.

—Por supuesto. Buenos días señorita Herrero. —Contuve una risita al escuchar pronunciar a McGonagall mi apellido.— ¿Ha decidido ya que asignaturas optativas cursará?

— Alquimia y Magia Terrestre —McGonagall asintió y golpeó suavemente un pergamino con la varita. De la nada surgió el horario ya organizado. —Su primera clase es Encantamientos, dese prisa o llegará tarde.

Cogí el horario que la profesora me ofrecía y me dispuse a abandonar el despacho.

— ¿Quiere que la acompañe?

—Sí, por favor. —Aquel castillo era dos veces más grande que el de Bellver y temía perderme por alguno de sus rincones.

La profesora McGonagall y yo caminamos en silencio hasta una de las aulas y se despidió de mí ante la puerta para atender otros asuntos. Escaneé las mesas y me dirigí hacia donde Maya y Dominique estaban sentadas.

— ¿Roxanne y Leah no están con nosotras? —pregunté en un susurro, pues el profesor Fitwick ya había llegado.

—Tienen clase de Defensa con Ravenclaw— Dominique me arrebató el horario de las manos y le echó un rápido vistazo— Pero tranquila, luego tenemos Pociones las cinco juntas. — sonrió y me devolvió el horario.

Durante la hora y media siguiente estuvimos atendiendo al profesor Fitwick, pasándonos alguna nota de vez en cuando en las que el tema predominante era la fiesta de aquella noche y la ropa que nos pondríamos.

Las clases se pasaron con rapidez. Comprobé que aunque algunas de las asignaturas tenían un nombre diferente en el Internado Bellver, el contenido era esencialmente el mismo. Durante la clase de Pociones pude por fin ponerle cara a James Potter, el famoso organizador de la fiesta, pues él y sus amigos interrumpieron la clase durante media hora al hacer explotar su caldero.

A las ocho de la tarde, las cinco salimos de la Sala Común y nos dirigimos al comedor para cenar rápidamente y poder subir así a las habitaciones a cambiarnos de ropa y arreglarnos para la fiesta. Mientras comía mi plato de estofado de cordero, Dominique me miró con picardía.

— Cuéntanos Cam, ¿Le has echado el ojo ya a alguno de los chicos? —Soltó una risita más propia de una niña de trece años— Si lo conozco puedo presentártelo esta noche.

—La verdad es que no. —Leah soltó un resoplido de incredulidad.

—Imposible. Está Mark Lovingthon de Slytherin, Joe Shaw y Robert Stewart de Ravenclaw, tu compañero Héctor Hernandez, el chico de Durmstrang con nombre raro…

—Se llama Yevgeniy y sólo tiene quince años. —contesté divertida.

—… Elliot Andrews de nuestra Casa. —Continuó como si no la hubiese interrumpido— La lista es interminable. ¿¡Cómo no puedes haberte fijado en ninguno!?

—Cálmate Leah, que te va a estallar la vena del cuello— dijo Roxanne entretenida por el arrebato que había sufrido su amiga.

—Está bien, admito que en alguno sí que me he fijado. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a interesarme particularmente por alguno de ellos.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó incrédula Dominique, que no comprendía cómo una chica de diecisiete años no pudiese interesarse por el sector masculino del colegio. — ¿No serás…?

—No soy lesbiana Dom. —contesté divertida. — El problema no es ese. Lo que pasa es que sólo voy a estar aquí un año y luego tendré que regresar a España. No quiero enamorarme de alguien al que sé que no voy a poder ver más.

—Vaya, no había pensado en eso—murmuró Maya.

—Siempre puedes darte una alegría Cam, —Dominique se rió— sin sentimientos de por medio.

—Bueno… en el caso de que aparezca un chico que me llame la atención suficiente, entonces, como tú dices, me daré una alegría. —Todas prorrumpimos en carcajadas y nos levantamos para irnos.

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones (yo la compartía sólo con Maya y Dominique mientras que Roxanne y Leah dormían en otras habitaciones) y comenzamos a sacar ropa de los baúles y a enseñárnosla para pedir consejo. Después de mucho cavilar, y de las insistencias de Dominique para que me pusiese sexy, me decidí por una simple blusa de tirantes blanca, unos vaqueros de cintura alta que me estilizaban las piernas, un kimono de tonos borgoña y unas sandalias negras con plataforma. Ya en el lavabo, decidí marcar un poco más las ondas naturales de mi pelo. Maya insistió en maquillarme y se decantó por una fina línea negra de eyeliner, un poco de rímel, colorete de tonos cálidos y un pintalabios burdeos.

— ¡Estás guapísima Cammie! —exclamó Dominique.

— Gracias Dom, tú también estás muy guapa.

— Por supuesto, esta perra seguiría estando guapa aunque llevase una cagada de lechuza en la cabeza. —Todas nos reímos de la broma de Roxanne y nos dirigimos a las escaleras. La música ya se escuchaba desde abajo. James y sus amigos se habían encargado de poner guirnaldas por el techo, arrinconar los sillones contra la pared y de infiltrar, Godric sabe cómo, alcohol muggle y mágico en la Torre de Gryffindor.

— ¡Vamos a tomar algo! —Leah me agarró de la mano y me arrastró hasta la mesa donde estaban expuestas las distintas botellas. — ¿Qué te apetece?

Acostumbrada a las bebidas alcohólicas más típicas de España, me decanté por el único licor británico que conocía, el whiskey de fuego. Di un pequeño trago y noté como la bebida me dejaba un rastro ardiente por la garganta. Contemplé desde la improvisada barra la gente que había acudido a la fiesta. Casi todos los alumnos eran de sexto y séptimo año, con la excepción de algún alumno de quinto, y, aunque la mayoría pertenecían a Gryffindor, también habían venido alumnos de otras casas.

De nuevo Leah nos arrastró hasta el centro de la sala, que ejercía la función de pista de baile. Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, sosteniendo en una mano el vaso e intercambiando bromas y comentarios sobre los chicos que pululaban por la fiesta. De repente noté como alguien colocaba un brazo sobre mis hombros y me apartaba ligeramente de mi grupo de amigas. Levanté la mirada para ver de quién se trataba y vi a James Potter sonriéndome divertido.

—Creo que hemos compartido clase de Pociones, pero todavía no nos hemos presentado formalmente. —Me dedicó una sonrisa encantadora— ¿Camila Herrero verdad? James Potter, a su servicio.

Le sonreí y le tendí la mano a modo de presentación. James contempló mi mano tendida con una ceja levantada y sonrío burlonamente.

—Tenía entendido que los españoles se saludaban con dos besos en las mejillas. —me miró retándome a contradecirle. Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas me puse de puntillas para darle los dos besos.

— _Muchas gracias muy bonita señorita_ — solté una carcajada al oír su pésimo castellano. James se llevó una mano al pecho como si mi diversión le hubiese dolido. — Que sepas que he estado toda la noche practicando esta frase.

—No lo has hecho tan mal, a decir verdad. —volví a reírme. Le di un pequeño sorbo a mi bebida mientras James me miraba divertido. — Gran fiesta, por cierto. Tu prima me ha contado algunas de las muchas locuras que se han cometido durante tus fiestas.

James echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con ganas. Estuvimos hablando un rato más, intercambiando bromas y conociéndonos mejor, hasta que noté que alguien nos miraba desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Tu novia lleva mirándonos un buen rato. — incomoda señalé con la cabeza hacia donde Alisa Helm nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. James soltó un suspiro exasperado y apartó el brazo que había tenido sobre mis hombros.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver que quiere. Un placer conocerte Camila. Nos veremos por aquí. —me despedí con un gesto de la mano y James se dio la vuelta para volver junto a su novia. Hice lo mismo y me dirigí hacia donde mis amigas seguían bailando.

— ¿Dónde está Maya? —pregunté mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

— Desapareció hace media hora con su novio de Slytherin. —Dicho esto Roxanne me miró con preocupación— Ten cuidado con James. Su novia te ha estado lanzando dagas con la mirada desde que te vio hablando con él.

—Tranquila, sólo ha venido a presentarse.

Continuamos bailando y hablando durante el resto de la noche. Dominique, de lejos la chica más bonita de la fiesta (y probablemente de todo Hogwarts), estuvo rodeada permanentemente por chicos, pero ella se deshizo de todos con una habilidad sorprendente. Hablé y bailé con Damián y Héctor, que se había acercado desde Hufflepuff con algún amigo, entre ellos Louis Weasley. Conversé también con Geraldine, con la que había establecido también una buena amistad.

En una de las ocasiones en que me acerqué a la barra para rellenar mi vaso vi como James y su novia se habían alejado hacia un rincón, donde intercambiaron susurros enfadados en lo que parecía una discusión de pareja. Poco después pude ver como Alisa abandonaba la sala de Gryffindor junto con sus amigas y James se pasaba una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

Hacia las cuatro de la madrugada, la gente comenzó a retirarse ya que, por desgracia, al día siguiente había clases. Acompañada por Roxanne y Dominique (Leah también había desaparecido con un apuesto chico de Gryffidor), nos dirigimos dando tumbos hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones y como pudimos, o el alcohol nos permitió, nos cambiamos y nos acostamos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia pertenecen íntegramente a J. K Rowling , exceptuando los de creación propia.**

Era una tarde de sábado de mediados de octubre. Maya, Leah y yo nos encontrábamos en la Sala Común despatarradas en los sillones. Los elfos domésticos se habían encargado de encender la chimenea, pues el clima ya había refrescado. Por todo el castillo comenzaba a notarse el ambiente otoñal y, con Halloween a la vuelta de la esquina, ya se podía apreciar alguna calabaza y murciélago decorando los pasillos.

Contemplé el pergamino que tenía delante desesperada por encontrar algo de inspiración. Miré a mis compañeras y pude comprobar que ellas también escaseaban en ideas.

— ¡Esta redacción de Historia de la Magia me está matando! —explotó finalmente Maya. Todas asentimos sintiendo la misma exasperación que la rubia.

El retrato de la Sala Común se abrió y por él entró el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Entre ellos se encontraban Dominique y Roxanne con cara de cansancio, que jugaban de Cazadora y Bateadora respectivamente. Las dos chicas se acercaron y se sentaron junto a nosotras.

— ¡James se está pasando con los entrenamientos! Como se nota que se acerca la temporada. —suspiró Roxanne arrellanándose más en el mullido sofá.

Observaron como James, el Capitán del equipo desde que el anterior Capitán se graduase dos años atrás, se acercaba al tablero de anuncios con un pergamino en la mano. Lo clavó con dos chinchetas y se alejó para hablar con sus amigos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Leah curiosa.

— Son las fechas de los partidos. El primero lo jugamos a principios de noviembre contra Slytherin.

— ¿Vuestro primo Albus juega en el equipo de Slytherin, no? — recordé el chico de quinto tan parecido a James.

—Sip. Siempre que hay una comida familiar se ponen a discutir sobre Quidditch y qué Casa es mejor. —Contestó Dominique molesta— Los dos odian perder así que los partidos contra Slytherin se convierten en verdaderas carnicerías.

Intentamos continuar con nuestra tarea de Historia, pero todas estábamos demasiado distraídas. Maya se marchó poco después a una cita que tenía con su novio de Slytherin, Aiden. Mientras continuaban charlando, el grupo de James se acercó a donde estaban.

— Dime Mila, —sonreí ante el mote que James me había puesto y que sólo él utilizaba— ¿juegas al Quidditch?

— ¿Quién no juega al Quidditch?

— Me refiero a que si jugabas en el equipo. —contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Jugué en el equipo de la Casa Dardavich a partir de mi cuarto año.

— ¿En qué posición? —preguntó interesado.

— Cazadora. ¿Y tú?

— Aparte de ser el Capitán del equipo, —hinchó el pecho y sonrió con fanfarronería— soy un excelente Buscador.

—¡Qué humilde y sencillo eres Potter! —dije entre risas. Instantes después James se unió riéndose también.

— Es una pena que el equipo esté lleno, me hubiese gustado verte jugar.

— Gracias, a mí también me hubiese gustado jugar con Gryffindor. — La verdad es que echaba de menos el Quidditch y la libertad que sentía al volar sobre una escoba. — Pero aunque hubiese habido una vacante, se la hubiese cedido a alguien que la pudiera disfrutar más tiempo. Al fin y al cabo sólo voy a estar un año aquí. —murmuré apenada.

— Bueno, siempre podemos echar un partido amistoso. —me dio un codazo cariñoso.

— Claro, cuando quieras. —James se despidió de nosotras y salió de la Sala Común junto a sus amigos. Me acerqué un poco más a las chicas para volver a unirme a la conversación.

— Creo que es hora de asumir que nunca acabaremos esta redacción — dijo Leah dejando de lado su pergamino y sus libros. Una lechuza comenzó a arañar con la pata una de las ventanas de la sala y uno de los chicos que se encontraba más cerca la dejó pasar. La lechuza entró con un aleteó y se posó en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba sentada. Cogí el trozo de pergamino anudado a su pata y acaricié el plumaje del animal como signo de agradecimiento.

 _Querida Camila,_

 _Tu madre se alegró mucho al enterarse de que te habían seleccionado en Gryffindor. Aquí te echamos mucho de menos, incluso Martina, aunque se niega a admitirlo. Nos ha encantado saber que has hecho un grupo de amigas tan extraordinario, quizás este verano puedas invitarlas a venir aquí y así tu madre y yo las podemos tener el placer de conocerlas._

 _¿Cómo van las clases? ¿Te estás portando bien? Lo sé, me comporto como el padre sobre protector que soy hasta en cartas. Ayer nos llegaron tus regalos. Tu madre se emocionó mucho cuando recibió el banderín de Gryffindor y Martina está muy feliz con los artículos Weasley que le enviaste. Por la carta que nos llegó ayer del director de Bellver, parece ser que ya los ha estrenado en su clase de Astronomía._ — Reí al leer sobre las travesuras de mi hermana trece añera — _Esperamos con ganas tu próxima carta. Tu madre te envía recuerdos._

 _Diego._

— ¿Una carta de tu familia? —preguntó Dominique desde el otro sofá

— Ahá. Luego les contestaré. —me guardé la carta en el bolsillo del jersey y llevé la lechuza hasta la ventana para que se pudiese marchar. — ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? Me muero del aburrimiento.

Todas nos levantamos deseosas por dejar de lado las tareas. Salimos de la Sala Común y nos encaminamos por uno de los pasillos hacia los jardines. Aunque fuera no hacía demasiado buen tiempo, queríamos estirar las piernas y tomar un poco el aire. Mientras caminábamos a lo largo de un pasillo lleno de aulas, nos paramos sorprendidas al ver cómo una pareja se besaba apasionadamente en una de las aulas.

Roxanne se detuvo junto a la puerta, nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que no hiciésemos ruido y asomó la cabeza cuidadosamente. Dominique, Leah y yo nos asomamos por detrás de la pelirroja. En el aula dos chicos se besaban en la oscuridad, ajenos a todo y de vez en cuando se susurraban palabras tiernas. Entrecerré los ojos para intentar reconocer a los amantes y ahogué un grito cuando descubrí que el chico rubio era nada más y nada menos que Louis Weasley. El chico más alto y moreno que lo abrazaba había resultado ser Héctor, que también pertenecía a sexto.

Gesticulé hacia las demás para alejarnos de allí, pues no me sentía cómoda espiando a dos personas en una situación tan íntima. Cuando ya nos encontrábamos un par de metros más adelante, me giré para ver que Dominique estaba algo pálida e inusualmente callada. Con cuidado intenté abordar el tema.

— ¿Sospechabas algo? — Dominique sacudió la cabeza sin acabar de creer lo que había visto instantes atrás.

— Alguna idea tenía… pero siempre pensé que Louis simplemente no había encontrado a la chica especial. Supongo que en el fondo lo sabía pero me negaba a creerlo.

— Pues yo siempre lo supe. —Soltó Roxanne— Siempre se sentía incómodo cuando las chicas le iban detrás, y más de una vez lo atrapé mirando a algún chico. Creo que siempre se ha sentido muy solo y con miedo a admitir lo que realmente es.

— Pareces muy afectada Dom —Leah le acarició un brazo intentando consolarla. — ¿Te molesta la… orientación sexual de Louis?

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Respondió rápidamente— Es mi hermano y le quiero pase lo que pase. De hecho su sexualidad no me importa en lo más mínimo. Es simplemente que… pensé que Louis me lo contaba todo. Me hubiese gustado saberlo por él y no por haberlo pillado morreándose en la oscuridad de un aula. —Dominique me miró— ¿Tú sabías que Héctor era gay?

—Sí, siempre ha sido muy abierto con su homosexualidad. Estuvo saliendo un año con un chico de su mismo año, hasta que se enteró de que su novio se había estado acostando con medio equipo de Quidditch. —Sonreí a Dominique intentando tranquilizarla— No te preocupes Dom, Héctor es un gran chico y cuidará muy bien de tu hermano. —Dominique asintió distraída.

— Creo que deberías hablar con él. —Dijo Roxanne— Y no te enfades con él por no habértelo contado. No debe de ser fácil salir del armario dentro de una comunidad tan pequeña como la nuestra. — Aunque la comunidad mágica no tenía ningún prejuicio contra los homsexuales, al ser un círculo tan estrecho donde prácticamente todos se conocían (y más dentro del colegio Hogwarts), los gays como Louis solían ser bastante discretos.

Seguimos hablando del tema mientras retornábamos a la Sala Común. Dominique permaneció pensativa durante toda la tarde pero parecía más relajada que antes. Al cabo de un rato volvió Maya de su paseo con Aiden y en seguida la pusimos al corriente de los hechos entre susurros. Maya se quedó sorprendida al principio, pero al cabo de unos instantes admitió que algo sí que había intuido. Cuando tocaron las ocho bajamos hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar.

— Id sentándoos. Voy a decirle a mi hermano que después quiero hablar con él.

Todas asentimos y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa. Desde lejos observamos como Dominique caminaba hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff y se inclinaba para susurrarle en la oreja a Louis. Su hermano asintió intrigado y Dominique se acercó hacia donde estábamos.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó Maya.

— Bien, creo que no sospecha que me he enterado.

— Ya nos contarás. —dijo Roxanne para zanjar el asunto. Nos pusimos a comer la sopa de calabaza, el puré de patatas y el pastel de carne tan típicos del otoño. Hablamos de varios temas durante la cena hasta que, como siempre, volvimos al tema de los chicos.

— ¿Tenéis pareja ya para el baile de Halloween? —preguntó Maya, que obviamente iría con su novio.

— A mí me lo ha pedido Edward Bailey de Ravenclaw—suspiré con envidia al acordarme del atractivo chico al cual Dominique se refería.

—Qué suerte Dom. —Dominique como siempre nunca sufría de escasez de atención masculina. —Yo de momento no tengo cita y sólo quedan dos semanas para la fiesta. — Contesté resignada— Ya tengo asumido que iré sola.

—No digas tonterías, ¿A quién no le gustaría ir con la atractiva y exótica alumna española?

—Hablas de España como si fuese un paraíso tropical a millas de aquí. Pero gracias por lo de atractiva. —divertida miré hacia Leah y Roxanne. — ¿Vosotras qué?

— No eres la única sin pareja Cam. —Contestó Roxanne— Aunque creo que me lo va a pedir Nick Booth. Lleva días sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

— ¿Quién es Nick Booth? —pregunté, pues todavía no había conseguido aprenderme los nombres de todos los alumnos.

—Un Gryffindor de sexto. Tuvimos un breve romance el año pasado.

—Yo no llamaría "romance" a un lío de una noche. —Leah estalló en carcajadas. — Yo iré con Seth.

Nos quedamos mirando a Leah sin caer en quién era aquel tal Seth. Leah puso los ojos en blanco como si fuese la mayor obviedad del mundo.

—El chico que conocí en la fiesta de James. Va a Hufflepuff.

— ¡Ah!, ¿Vais en serio? —pregunté curiosa, recordando el chico que había estado rondando a Leah durante la fiesta de bienvenida y los días posteriores.

—No lo sé, de momento estamos conociéndonos. Luego ya veremos qué pasa.

— Yo creo que ya os conocisteis bastante durante la fiesta. No dejasteis de darle a la lengua en toda la noche. Literalmente. —dijo Roxanne con una risita para vengarse de la anterior broma de Leah.

Después de cenar subimos hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y nos sentamos en algunos de los sillones de la Sala Común. Las chicas continuaron hablando sobre la fiesta de Halloween. Yo en cambio cogí un trozo de pergamino para contestar la carta que había recibido aquella mañana.

 _Querida familia,_

 _Aquí en Hogwarts ya se empieza a notar que Halloween se acerca. Como en España esta festividad no es tan típica, imagino que no estaréis tan emocionados por la llegada de esta fecha. Ya están comenzando los preparativos para la fiesta, aunque al parecer yo soy la única sin pareja._

 _Cambiando de tema. Los Weasley-Potter me han invitado a pasar las Navidades en la Madriguera (así llaman a su casa). Así que, por favor, durante esas dos semanas escribidme a esa dirección. No sabéis lo mucho que os extrañaré a vosotros y a los abuelos durante esos días. ¿Qué tal le va tercero a Martina? ¿Ha hecho ya las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de la Casa Henestrosa? El equipo de Gryffindor estaba completo por lo que no pude entrar como Cazadora, pero al menos podré ir a animarlos. El próximo partido es contra Slytherin, el eterno rival de Gryffindor. Dominique dice que va a ser muy sangriento. Estaré esperando vuestra respuesta._

 _Dad recuerdos a toda la familia y cuidaos._

 _Un beso, Camila._

Subí hasta la Lechucería antes de que llegase el toque de queda y le anudé la carta en la pata a una de las lechuzas. Cuando volví a la Sala Común me despedí de mis amigas (Dominique ya se había marchado para hablar con su hermano) y subí a la habitación para descansar.

* * *

 **Nota de autor** : En este capítulo han tenido un protagonismo especial Louis Weasley (siempre me lo he imaginado en Hufflepuff y con tendencias homosexuales) y Héctor. No dudéis en decirme lo que os ha parecido el capítulo y en plantear ideas si queréis. Gracias de nuevo por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia pertenecen íntegramente a J. K. Rowling , exceptuando los de creación propia.**

— ¿Puedes recordarme otra vez por qué estamos aquí un miércoles a las seis de la mañana, pudiendo estar en la cama durmiendo? — Con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Maya me reajusté el abrigo para poder entrar en calor. El aire era frío, enrojeciendo las mejillas y la nariz. Los asientos de las gradas del campo de Quidditch todavía estaban húmedos del agua condensada en el aire.

— Para ver practicar a Dominique y a Rox antes del partido contra Slytherin. —dijo Maya a la vez que sorbía la nariz. — A veces creo que somos demasiado buenas amigas.

—No voy a ser capaz de aguantar en clase con los ojos abiertos. —Un quejido surgió de los labios de Leah, molesta por haber tenido que madrugar tanto. — ¿Vamos a quedarnos para ver la práctica de Slytherin?

—Por supuesto. —Exclamé algo más despierta— Tenemos que aprender todo lo posible sobre el enemigo.

— Te recuerdo que mi novio juega con el "enemigo" — Maya volvió a sorber por la nariz y se sentó más recta al ver a los miembros del equipo Gryffindor salir de los vestuarios y caminar hasta el centro del campo.

— Sabes que Aiden es la excepción. — Permanecimos en silencio y observamos como James daba órdenes e instrucciones a sus compañeros.

—Mirad, ha venido la arpía de Helm. — Leah señaló disimuladamente hacia las primeras gradas. Sentadas un poco más a la izquierda de donde nosotras nos encontrábamos estaba Alisa Helm con dos de sus amigas. James, al notar su presencia, la saludó desde la distancia y Alisa soltó un chillido satisfecho. Estallamos en carcajadas cuando vimos como Dominique, que se encontraba al lado de James, ponía los ojos en blanco al escuchar el chillido de la novia de su primo.

El equipo comenzó el calentamiento corriendo varias vueltas alrededor del campo y haciendo estiramientos. Seguidamente, montaron sobre sus escobas y se colocaron en sus posiciones. Durante una hora observamos soñolientas como los miembros del equipo volaban de un lado a otro poniendo en práctica las tácticas que James les había indicado. James, que al parecer sólo mostraba su faceta seria y concentrada cuando se trataba de jugar al Quidditch, gritaba órdenes mientras se encargaba de buscar la _snitch_. Permanecimos en silencio durante toda la práctica, con la excepción de algún grito de ánimo ocasional o alguna felicitación cuando alguno de los miembros protagonizaba una jugada excepcional.

Cuando James tocó el silbato, el equipo desmontó de las escobas aliviado de poder finalmente descansar. Se dirigieron de nuevo hacia los vestuarios mientras que el equipo de Slytherin ocupaba ahora el centro del campo. Aunque el cielo había clareado un poco más, seguía haciendo el mismo frío cortante que antes.

El equipo de Slytherin, entre el que se encontraba Albus Potter, comenzó a calentar de forma parecida al nuestro y en seguida se pusieron a volar. Cuando ya llevaban un cuarto de hora jugando, nuestros compañeros, ya duchados y cambiados, se dirigieron hacia las gradas para poder también observar jugar al contrincante. Dominque, Roxanne y alguno de los otros miembros se sentaron junto a nosotras y James se acercó a donde su novia estaba sentada.

— ¡Estoy muerta!, creo que el domingo no podré ni subirme a la escoba para jugar. —Roxanne se dejó caer a mi lado.

— Creo que me tiemblan hasta las pestañas. — dijo Dominque con aquel dramatismo tan típico de ella. Sonreí en silencio mientras seguía observando a Slytherin entrenar.

— La verdad es que son muy buenos. —miré como Albus realizaba una filigrana sorprendente con la escoba. —Sobretodo vuestro primo Albus. Lo vais a tener difícil este domingo.

— ¡No te dejes engañar Mila! —me gritó James desde las gradas de abajo, que había escuchado mi comentario. —Sólo se esfuerza tanto porque sabe que hay chicas mirando.

— No metas a tu hermano en el mismo saco que tú. —le respondí divertida. James me sacó la lengua mientras Alisa nos miraba molesta.

Durante todo el partido James estuvo gritándole tonterías a Allbus para distraerle y molestarle. A cambio, Albus le respondió con comentarios igual de insultantes, haciéndonos a todos reír. Cuando Slytherin por fin comenzó a recoger el material y a caminar hacia los vestuarios, nos levantamos para ir a desayunar y comenzar las clases.

* * *

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te miraba Hughes? — me preguntó Dominique en un susurro. Nos encontrábamos en la clase de Alquimia, optativa que sólo ella y yo habíamos escogido. Fruncí el ceño al detectar la picardía en los ojos de la rubia.

— ¿De quién estás hablando?

— Vamos Cammie no te hagas la tonta que conmigo no funciona. Sabes perfectamente que me refiero al Guardián del equipo de Slytherin. — Aparté los ojos y me hice la loca.

— Yo no he notado nada. — Dominique suspiró resignada, sabiendo que iba a tener que insistir hasta que yo cediera.

— ¡Vamos Cam! ¡Si aprovechaba cada oportunidad para repasarte de arriba abajo con los ojos! — dijo en un tono más alto de lo intencionado. Algunos alumnos de alrededor se giraron para mirarnos divertidos. Me sonrojé y le di un codazo en el costado para que bajase la voz. — ¿Por qué siempre que surge el tema de los chicos te vuelves tan esquiva?

— Ya sabes que mi última relación no acabó demasiado bien. — permanecí un rato en silencio. Dominique esperó con paciencia a que pusiese en orden mis pensamientos. — Desde entonces me da miedo volver a enamorarme.

— ¿Te refieres al chico con el que estuviste un año y medio, no?

— Ahá. Isaac.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No se atrevería a hacerte daño?

— No, tranquila. Al menos no la clase de daño al que tú te refieres. ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento? La profesora Griffiths nos está asesinando con la mirada. —Dominique me echó una última mirada preocupada y se concentró en las explicaciones que Griffiths daba.

Cuando la clase finalmente terminó, recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del aula.

— No quiero que esto quede así. Sabes que las cosas es mejor hablarlas. — suspiré cansada de hablar del tema y asentí para tranquilizarla.

— No te preocupes, luego os lo cuento todo.

Con las mochilas colgando del hombro caminamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase. De repente escuché como alguien me llamaba desde atrás. Me giré para ver de quién se trataba y me encontré con el sujeto de nuestra anterior conversación caminando hacia nosotras con una sonrisa en la cara. Noté como el calor subía hasta mis mejillas y como Dominique esbozaba una sonrisa cómplice. Leo Hughes trotó hasta nosotras y se detuvo en frente de mí, pasándose nervioso una mano por la nuca.

— Esto… hola, soy Leo, juego en el equipo de Slytherin. — Ahora que lo tenía más cerca, y no volando por el campo, pude observar que el Guardián era bastante atractivo. Con el pelo rubio trigo y los ojos aguamarina, poseía un encanto innato que seguramente traería locas a muchas de las chicas del colegio. Poseía el físico propio de un deportista; espalda ancha, hombros fornidos y piernas robustas. Cuando sonreía se le formaba un pequeño hoyuelo junto a la boca.

— Sí, ya lo sé. — contesté nerviosa intentando que la voz no me fallase. Leo asintió y se quedó callado sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. — ¿Necesitabas algo?

— S-sí. Aunque no hemos hablado mucho, compartimos un par de clases. — miró hacia el suelo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. No pude evitar pensar que aquella leve timidez lo hacía más encantador aún. — Te he visto también en alguno de los entrenos de Gryffindor. Quería preguntarte si… _sitegustaríairalbaileconmigo._

— ¿Perdón? —Dominique soltó una risita ante la torpeza del rubio. Le eché una mirada cortante de reojo a la que ella respondió con un simple encogimiento de hombros. Leo se puso todavía más rojo y se aclaró la garganta.

— He dicho que si te gustaría ir al baile de Halloween conmigo. Si no tienes pareja ya, claro. — la sorpresa hizo que me quedase sin palabras. Tras recomponerme le sonreí nerviosa.

— La verdad es que no tengo ninguna. —me pasé una mano por el brazo para calmar la vergüenza. — Me has pillado por sorpresa si te soy sincera. —Leo se rió más tranquilo ahora que se había sacado un peso de encima.

— No hace falta que me contestes ahora.

— Gracias. Te daré mi respuesta lo antes posible.

— No aceptaré nada que no sea un sí. —dijo Leo dejando la timidez de lado. Reí y me despedí con la mano de él.

— ¿¡Qué te había dicho!? — Dominique empezó a dar saltitos mientras retomábamos nuestro camino hacia las mazmorras. — ¿Te has fijado?, ¡Es monísimo!

— Anda vamos, o llegaremos tarde a Pociones. —dije divertida ante la emoción de mi amiga por haber conseguido una cita. Y menos mal que la había conseguido pensé aliviada, pues sólo quedaban dos días para que llegase la fiesta.

— No cambies de tema. Le vas a decir que sí ¿no?

— Seguramente. A decir verdad es bastante guapo y simpático. —Dominique comenzó a dar brincos y a soltar burradas. Reí divertida y entré junto a ella en la mazmorra.

—Una cita con Leo Hughes nada más y nada menos. — aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Leah, Maya y Roxanne, que también llegaban a la clase y se acercaban para sentarse en nuestra mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa con Hughes? —preguntó Leah curiosa. Dominique se adelantó antes de que pudiese contestar.

— A esta perra la ha invitado a la fiesta de Halloween uno de los chicos más sexys de todo el castillo. — Maya murmuró algo parecido a que su novio era el chico más sexy de todo el castillo, pero todas la ignoramos demasiado enfrascadas en el tema de Leo Hughes.

— ¡CUENTANOSLO TODO! —gritó Roxanne haciendo que varios alumnos se giraran.

— ¡Queréis cerrar el pico! — intenté acallarlas con un susurro. Cogí un trozo de pergamino y rápidamente les escribí un resumen de lo que había pasado. Una vez acabé, las tres chicas cogieron el pergamino con avidez y lo leyeron rápidamente. Sonrisas pícaras surgieron en sus caras y durante toda la clase de Pociones me asaltaron con preguntas y comentarios que harían sonrojar a cualquiera.

Cuando acabó la clase, alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, con la que compartíamos la asignatura, comenzamos a salir de la mazmorra. Habíamos caminado ya unos cuantos metros cuando me di cuenta de que me había olvidado el libro de Alquimia en la mazmorra.

— Chicas id tirando sin mí. Me he olvidado el libro de Alquimia en la clase de Pociones. —todas asintieron y siguieron caminando hasta la siguiente clase planeando las mil maneras de conseguir que Leo y yo acabásemos siendo algo más que una pareja de baile.

Me di la vuelta y recorrí precipitadamente el camino hacia las mazmorras. Abrí la puerta con prisa y escuché como dos personas discutían acaloradamente. Las voces se detuvieron en seco al ver que tenían un testigo y se giraron para mirarme. Levanté la vista y vi que se trataba de James y su novia Alisa. Esta última echó un último vistazo enfadado a James y salió por la puerta apartándome a un lado con brusquedad. Permanecimos unos segundos en silencio tras su marcha.

— Lo siento, no pensé que quedase alguien en la clase. — dije rompiendo el incómodo silencio. James no se molestó en mirarme y se pasó una mano por el pelo. — Sólo venía a buscar un libro que me he dejado.

— ¡Me importa una mierda a qué has venido! —explotó James. Sorprendida por la forma en que me había contestado me precipité hacia la mesa donde nos habíamos sentado antes. Aunque James y yo habíamos tenido algún roce en alguna ocasión, siempre habían sido por temas banales y que no duraban más de dos minutos. En general nos llevábamos bien e incluso se podría decir que éramos amigos. Pero jamás me había dirigido la palabra con tanta furia. Cogí el libro de Alquimia y lo guardé en la mochila de mala manera. Me giré dispuesta a irme y vi que James seguía mirando hacia el suelo con la rabia reflejada en la mirada.

— Eres un cretino Potter. — dije con un nudo en la garganta cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. — Si te va mal con tu novia no lo pagues conmigo. —Por fin, James levantó la vista y me miró.

— Mila… —me llamó más arrepentido, pero yo no le di tiempo a disculparse y salí corriendo por los pasillos para poder llegar a Historia de la Magia a tiempo.

* * *

— ¿Estás con la regla o qué te pasa? — preguntó Dominique con aquella sutileza tan típica de ella. —Llevas toda la cena con un humor de perros.

Miré hacia donde James estaba sentado en la mesa y comprobé que tampoco él parecía estar de mejor ánimo.

— Tu primo puede ser todo un amor cuando quiere. — las chicas me miraron extrañadas. — Esta tarde, cuando he ido a buscar el libro de Alquimia a las mazmorras, me encontré a James discutiendo con su novia.

— Sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a su rutina. —interrumpió Roxanne. La miré molesta y ella me contestó con una mirada arrepentida.

— Como iba diciendo, los vi discutiendo. Intenté disculparme por haberlos interrumpido en un momento tan delicado y no sólo su novia me placó contra la puerta al intentar salir, sino que vuestro primo me dijo que le importaban una mierda mis disculpas. — Todas abrieron los ojos indignadas.

— Esa relación no va a ninguna parte. — sentenció Leah.

— No lo entiendo. Si se pasan el día discutiendo, ¿por qué insisten en seguir intentándolo?

—Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos. Hemos intentado hablar con él pero no suelta prenda. —Suspiró Roxanne— Hasta Albus ha intentado hacerle entrar en razón. — Permanecimos un rato en silencio.

— No te preocupes Cam, ya verás que James vendrá arrastrándose para que le perdones. — aquellas palabras consiguieron tranquilizarme y pronto el mal humor desapareció.

— Volviendo al tema de antes. — puse los ojos en blanco al ver hacia donde dirigía Dominique la conversación. — ¿Le has dado ya tu respuesta a Hughes?

— No, todavía no.

— ¿Y a qué esperas? —soltó Maya exasperada. — No le irás a decir que no, ¿no?

— Estaba esperando al momento indicado.

— ¿Qué mejor momento que este? Ves a su mesa y dile que sí de una vez.

— Pero están todos sus amigos delante. —murmuré con las mejillas rojas.

— Pensé que las españolas teníais más coraje que el resto de mujeres. — dijo Dominique molesta por mi indecisión.

— Está bien pesadas. Ahora voy. —me levanté y pasé la pierna por encima del banco. Me coloqué bien la falda del uniforme e inspiré con fuerza para reunir valor. Con nervios me dirigí hasta la mesa de Slytherin, donde Leo cenaba charlando con sus amigos. Me coloqué detrás de él y le di un golpecito en la espalda con dedos temblorosos.

Leo se giró para ver quién llamaba su atención y sonrió al verme de pie tras él. Sus amigos comenzaron a darse codazos entre ellos y a silbar. Mi cara adquirió un tono de rojo aún más vibrante y Leo los acalló rápidamente.

— Supongo que vienes a darme tu respuesta. —su peculiar hoyuelo volvió a formarse en su mejilla cuando Leo sonrió.

— Sí. —con enfado pensé que parecía tonta hablando con monosílabos.

— ¿Sí: vienes a darme una respuesta o sí: vendrás al baile conmigo?

— Las dos. —dije riendo y Leo sonrió entusiasmado.

— ¡Genial!, no te arrepentirás Camila. —sus amigos volvieron a silbar pero los dos los ignoramos.

— Tú tampoco, Leo. Nos vemos mañana en Magia Terrestre. — me di la vuelta para volver a mi mesa y las chicas me acribillaron a preguntas en cuanto me senté.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos tiradas en los sofás de la Sala Común acabando de digerir la copiosa cena. Leah leía apáticamente la revista _Corazón de Bruja_. Dominique se limaba las uñas y Maya y Roxanne hacían deberes de Astronomía juntas. Mientras tanto yo pasaba el rato hablando con Damián sobre los últimos rumores que le habían llegado de la gente de Bellver.

— Parece que habléis en arameo. —dijo Leah levantando la vista por encima de la revista. Damián y yo nos reímos y continuamos hablando en castellano. De repente alguien se aclaró la garganta a nuestra espalda y los dos nos giramos para ver de quién se trataba. James nos miraba desde arriba con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Mila? — entrecerré los ojos todavía dolida por el episodio de aquella mañana. Finalmente asentí con la cabeza y James suspiró aliviado.

— Ahora vengo Damián. — el chico de quinto asintió y yo me levanté del sofá. Seguí a James hasta la chimenea y lo enfrenté con cara seria.

— Oye, siento lo de esta mañana. Tú no tenías culpa de nada y yo no debería haberte hablado así. — Contempló las llamas un instante y luego me miró a mí. — Tenías razón. No debería pagar contigo mis problemas. Es solo que estaba muy frustrado y tú eras el blanco más cercano con el que desahogarme. —Asentí más relajada. En sus ojos vi que realmente se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

— Quedas perdonado. — fui a preguntarle sobre Alisa pero inmediatamente me mordí la lengua al recordar que a James no le gustaba hablar de su relación. Ni siquiera con sus primos.

— Entonces, ¿amigos? — Puso ojos de cachorrito abandonado y ya no pude mantener mi coraza de tipa dura.

— Amigos. — cedí con una sonrisa— Pero como vuelvas a hablarme así te lanzo contra el Sauce Boxeador. — James rió y me abrazó durante unos instantes. Cuando se separó se despidió y se marchó para unirse a sus amigos. Igual que él, me dirigí de nuevo a los sofás donde mis amigas y Damián me esperaban sonriendo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Siento dejaros con la intriga pero pensé que quedaría muy forzado ponerlo en este capítulo. Así que tendréis que esperar hasta los próximos capítulos para averiguar que pasó con la anterior relación de Camila. De nuevo, ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A** : Antes de pasar al quinto capítulo me gustaría disculparme porque debido a mi inexperiencia (esta es mi primera historia) he cometido algunos errores de los que no me había dado cuenta. Por motivos que desconozco (probablemente no guardaría bien los cambios) en el primer capítulo se repitió la historia unas cuatro veces. Por suerte, y gracias a la intervención de un lector, he corregido ya los errores. Así que si la lectura del primer capítulo os pareció algo confusa, podéis releerlo ahora sin ningún problema.

Quiero agradecer a los pocos que habéis hecho un review del fic, sobre todo a BlauerDrache, por hacerme notar ese fallo, por sus consejos y por darme su opinión de forma sincera y sin tapujos.

Espero no cometer los mismos errores en un futuro y seguir recibiendo vuestros sinceros comentarios. Sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen íntegramente a J. K. Rowling, exceptuando los de creación propia.**

* * *

El ruido de múltiples conversaciones y el tintineo de los cubiertos contra los platos inundaban el Gran Salón. Era viernes por fin y el día tan esperado había llegado. El tema que ocupaba casi todas las conversaciones era la fiesta de Halloween que tendría lugar aquella misma noche. El techo del Gran Comedor, por el que se podía ver el cielo nublado y gris, estaba cubierto de guirnaldas y cientos de murciélagos revoloteaban perezosamente.

— No me puedo creer que a pesar de ser Halloween tengamos que ir a clase. —protestó Dominique mientras revolvía con la cuchara los cereales de su cuenco. — Podrían habernos dado el día libre.

— Por una vez coincido contigo, prima. — dijo Rox sin levantar los ojos del periódico.

El ruido del aleteo de cientos de lechuzas atrajo nuestra atención. Miramos hacia arriba y vimos como los alados animales de distintos colores se acercaban a las distintas mesas para repartir el correo. Rápidamente apartamos los platos de la mesa para que las lechuzas no aterrizaran sobre ellos. Varias lechuzas aterrizaron junto a Leah y una de color claro se posó sobre mi hombro con ligereza.

— ¡Por fin me llega el disfraz! —exclamó Leah contenta retirando el paquete que las tres lechuzas le habían entregado. Las lechuzas levantaron el vuelo para retornar a la Lechucería y Leah se dispuso a abrir la caja con entusiasmo. — A este paso pensaba que tendría que ir desnuda a la fiesta.

— Estoy segura de que muchos disfrutarían con ese espectáculo. — repuso Dominque. — Pero ahórratelo.

— Un momento, —exclamé asustada— ¿vais a ir disfrazadas?

— Yo sí, pero no es obligatorio Cam, mucha gente opta por ir vestida de gala simplemente. —me explicó Leah sacando lo que parecía una túnica negra y un par de cuernos también negros. Leah no nos había querido decir de qué iría disfrazada para que fuese una sorpresa.

Suspiré aliviada al oír su contestación. Entre las clases y los deberes, apenas había tenido tiempo para salir y poder comprarme un disfraz medianamente decente y en caso de que mis padres me hubiesen enviado uno desde España, las lechuzas no habrían llegado a tiempo. Tendría que conformarme con alguno de los vestidos que por casualidad había metido en el baúl en el último momento. La lechuza seguía posada sobre mi hombro y me picoteaba impacientemente para que cogiese el correo de una vez.

Recogí la carta que la lechuza tenía atada sobre una de las patas. En el reverso pude ver que se trataba de una carta de mi amiga Adriana, que estudiaba en la Casa Dardavich como yo y que había sido una de mis mejores amigas desde el inicio de mis estudios en Bellver. Rompí el sello de cera, la abrí con cuidado y desplegué el pergamino. Una letra pulcra y bonita ocupaba la página.

 _Querida Camila,_

 _Que sepas que estamos todas muy molestas contigo, apenas nos has escrito dos cartas desde que te fuiste._ — esbocé una mueca de culpabilidad al reconocer que Adriana tenía razón. — _Es broma, sabemos que estarás muy ocupada haciendo amigos y estudiando._

 _Aquí todo sigue prácticamente igual. Como nos pediste, le echamos un ojo a tu hermana de vez en cuando. No te preocupes, excepto alguna que otra travesura, tu hermana muestra un comportamiento ejemplar. Aunque se rumorea que está saliendo con un chico de su Casa._ — fruncí los labios. Tendría que escribirle pronto a mi hermana, era demasiado joven para estar tonteando con chicos. Me asusté al pensar que cada vez sonaba más como mi madre. —

 _Parece mentira que sólo llevas poco más de un mes fuera y sin embargo han pasado tantas cosas. Natalia y Dani por fin han reconocido sus sentimientos y han empezado a salir. Supongo que pronto recibirás una carta suya con todo tipo de detalles._ — sonreí al pensar en mi otra amiga, que desde cuarto año había tenido una relación amor-odio con Daniel, aunque todos sabíamos perfectamente que entre ellos había una química innegable. — _En cuanto a mí, ya sabes lo mucho que el amor me rehúye. De momento me conformaré con sacar buenas notas y comer chocolate hasta ponerme como un hipogrifo._

 _Espero que en tus próximas cartas nos lo cuentes todo con más detalles. Quiero saberlo todo sobre tus amigas y sobre el colegio Hogwarts. Es una pena que no puedas venir en Navidad, así que esperaré con ganas a que llegue el verano para poder volver a verte._

 _PD: Se que no querrás saber esto, pero Isaac lo ha dejado con Paula._

 _Un beso muy grande desde Bellver._

 _Adriana._

Sonreí al leer lo que Adriana me contaba sobre los amigos que había dejado atrás. Intenté ignorar el nudo en la garganta que la posdata me había provocado y sacudí la cabeza para alejar todo tipo de pensamiento relacionado con Isaac. Volví a doblar la carta y la guardé en la mochila junto a los libros. De repente noté como alguien se dejaba caer en el banco junto a mí y me giré para ver a James con cara de circunstancias.

— Me has decepcionado mucho Mila. —James negó teatralmente la cabeza como si una gran tristeza hubiese invadido su corazón. — Nunca pensé que eras de las que se aliaba con el enemigo.

— ¿De qué hablas exactamente? — sonreí ante su dramatismo y continué comiendo la tostada untada de mermelada.

— Un pajarito me ha dicho que vas a ir al baile con un Slyhterin. — solté un resoplido y lo miré de reojo.

— Veo que las noticias vuelan rápido. —me limpié los labios con la servilleta y vi como las demás nos miraban atentas a nuestra conversación. — ¿Cómo te has enterado?

— Tengo mis contactos. —desvió la mirada hacia Dominique y me giré para mirarla molesta. Dominique se encogió de hombros sin un ápice de arrepentimiento y continuó comiendo. — Pero no cambies de tema. ¿Y si Hughes te está utilizando para descubrir nuestras tácticas de Quidditch? — dijo tratando de parecer serio.

— No seas melodramático. —Reí ante sus tonterías. — No todo gira alrededor del Quidditch. — James me miró como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de decir. — Además, te recuerdo que tu novia también es el "enemigo". A lo mejor el que está siendo utilizado para que Ravenclaw gane eres tú. — añadí con el mismo dramatismo que James.

— No es lo mismo. La rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin es legendaria y conocida por todos. Primero Maya se enrolla con Aiden y ahora tú también, Mila. No me lo esperaba de ti. — puse los ojos en blanco y le di un codazo. James me revolvió el pelo riéndose y se levantó para marcharse. Maya miró con ojos entrecerrados como el chico moreno se iba hacia donde sus amigos estaban pero no dijo nada.

— Tendré que decirle a mi tío Ron que deje de meterle en la cabeza ideas sobre Slytherin. —comentó divertida Roxanne. — Anda, vamos o llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones.

* * *

La profesora McGonagall entró en el aula y nos mandó hacer silencio sin éxito. Sentada junto a Roxanne y Leah, abrí el libro de Transformaciones por la página en la que nos habíamos quedado en la anterior clase.

— Bien, hoy empezareis una redacción en parejas sobre los Animagos, el método que se debe utilizar para convertirse en uno y las leyes que regulan este tipo de magos. — las tres nos miramos pensando en cómo nos dividiríamos. Leah gruñó al ver como una tarea más se añadía a la que ya era una larga lista de deberes por hacer.

— ¿Podemos hacer grupos de tres? — preguntó rápidamente Roxanne con la mano levantada.

— No. Y no se preocupe señorita Weasley, porque las parejas las escogeré yo. Les recomiendo que se tomen esta tarea con seriedad, pues contará para su nota final. Bien, Atkinson con Ross… —McGonagall continuó emparejando a los diferentes alumnos. Uno a uno, los nombrados se levantaron para acercarse a la pareja que se les había asignado para hacer la redacción. —…Griggs con Duval. — miré hacia donde la francesa de Ravenclaw estaba sentada y suspiré aliviada por haber sido emparejada con una cara familiar. La profesora continuó nombrando a los alumnos y cuando acabó nos mandó empezar la redacción sin perder el tiempo. Me levanté del banco y me dirigí hacia Geraldine.

— ¡Qué _bieng_ que nos haya tocado juntas! — Geraldine me agarró del brazo efusivamente y me hizo sentarme junto a ella. — _Transforgmaciones_ no es una de mis _mejoges asignatugas_ si te soy _sincega._

— La mía tampoco pero veremos qué podemos hacer. — Me pareció simpático el acento francés de Geraldine, pero intenté no sonreír para evitar ofenderla. Abrimos nuestro libro por el tema de los Animagos y nos pusimos a trabajar con concentración. Durante un buen rato apenas intercambiamos palabras, únicamente para murmurar cómo podríamos estructurar el contenido de nuestro trabajo. Al cabo de un rato Geraldine dejó caer la pluma y me miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te está yendo en _Hogwagts_ , _chérie_? A mí me encanta, _pego_ si te digo la _vegdad_ , el clima de aquí es _hogogoso_. —sonreí y asentí totalmente de acuerdo con su afirmación sobre el infame clima inglés.

— Muy bien, gracias. Veo que has mejorado mucho en el inglés. — Geraldine sonrió agradecida.

— _Grasias_ , aunque no puedo _deshacegme_ de este maldito acento. — Geraldine frunció molesta por su marcada pronunciación. — _Pog ciegto_ , ¿te vas ha _disfgacarg_ esta noche?

— No. —Contesté apenada— no me ha dado tiempo a comprarme uno. ¿Tú?

— _Bien sûr_ , voy a _ig_ de… ¿ _mais comment ça dit?.._ ah, _oui_ , de _mujeg_ esqueleto. —asentí distraída lamentando no poder disfrazarme yo también. En Bellver sólo hacíamos fiesta de disfraces para carnaval, pero la temática era diferente. Los disfraces que nos poníamos eran más estridentes y abarcaban un abanico mucho más amplio de temáticas. Cuando me había enterado de que había sido escogida para ir a Hogwarts, había deseado poder por fin disfrazarme de algo más terrorífico, pero las circunstancias se habían interpuesto en mi camino.

— Señorita Duval, silencio. — levantamos la vista hacia McGonagall, que nos miraba con ojos reprobatorios desde su mesa. Permanecimos en silencio durante el resto de la clase y cuando sonó la campana me despedí de Geraldine con la mano y salí del aula junto a las demás.

Las clases pasaron con una lentitud exasperante. Durante las clases se notaba que los alumnos estaban pendientes de otras cosas y excitados por el acontecimiento de aquella noche. Los profesores no tuvieron más remedio que resignarse e intentar continuar con el temario cómo pudiesen. Cuando llegaron las ocho de la tarde bajamos de la Torre de Gryffindor hasta el Gran Comedor para poder tomar una cena rápida.

* * *

Después de una hora y media preparándonos frenéticamente para la fiesta, bajamos hasta la Sala Común para descansar antes de que empezase a sonar la música en el Gran Comedor. Leah, que ya se había maquillado y vestido con el disfraz que aquella mañana le había llegado por correo, iba vestida como _Maléfica_ , la villana de uno de los cuentos _muggles_ con los que se había criado. Dominique, la eterna presumida, había preferido vestirse más elegantemente con un vestido negro con la espalda abierta y un escote que mostraba insinuantemente la clavícula. Maya se había recogido el pelo rubio en dos coletas y se había disfrazado como Myrtle _la Llorona_ , el fantasma que vagaba por el baño de las chicas. Roxanne había decidido ir de forma más sencilla y se había decantado por un simple vestido _skater_ del mismo color que las calabazas que decoraban ahora todo el castillo y que contrastaba con su piel de un tono más oscuro.

— ¡Pero bueno! Nadie me había dicho que todas teníais sangre _veela_ — Dominique resopló ante el cumplido que su primo nos había echado. Todas sonreímos complacidas. — ¿Un poco de hidromiel para ir calentando los motores? — James, disfrazado de _dementor_ con una túnica negra con capucha raída, nos guiño un ojo y nos mostró un par de botellas que había colocado sobre una de las mesitas de café. Por enésima vez James había conseguido robar algo de bebida de las cocinas para animar el ambiente antes de empezar la fiesta.

Todas asentimos y nos servimos un vaso de la deliciosa bebida. Alisa, que al parecer ya se había reconciliado con James, colgaba de su brazo ataviada con un bonito vestido verde botella. El retrato de la entrada se abrió y por él entraron Aiden y Leo. Los dos Slytherin habían optado por vestirse con unos simples trajes de gala negros. Aiden se acercó hasta Maya y le plantó un casto beso en los labios. Leo, sobrecogido por estar rodeado de Gryffindors, se acercó y me saludó con dos besos.

— Estás preciosa Cam. — me sonrojé al ver como todos sonreían con complicidad y murmuré un quedo gracias. Leo contempló el vestido granate de manga larga y encaje floral que me llegaba hasta los tobillos. Mi larga melena yacía sobre mi nuca en un pesado e intrincado moño que Dominique me había hecho expertamente. — Cuando quieras podemos irnos. — apuré el vaso de un trago y lo dejé sobre la mesita. Entrelacé mi brazo con el de Leo y éste me guió hasta la salida. Aiden, Maya, James y Alisa nos siguieron, mientras que las demás se quedaron en la sala a esperar a que llegasen sus parejas.

Recorrimos el pasillo conversando animadamente y finalmente llegamos hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor. Impresionada, contemplé cómo las velas y los cientos de adornos otoñales flotaban por el techo. A través de éste se podía contemplar un cielo tranquilo y carente de nubes. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza. La música que la banda tocaba resonaba por la estancia. Cientos de cuerpos, algunos disfrazados y otros no, se movían ya al son del ritmo que los instrumentos marcaban.

Leo nos dirigió hacia la mesa donde el ponche y todo tipo de bebidas quedaban expuestos. Nos servimos cada uno un vaso y nos dirigimos hacia el centro del Salón para bailar. Sin perder el tiempo, Alisa se colgó del cuello de James y comenzó a comerle la boca ávidamente. Leo y yo nos lanzamos una mirada divertida y asqueada a la vez. Rodeados de cuerpos sudorosos, comenzamos a bailar juntos la animada canción que resonaba a todo volumen. Poco después se nos unieron Roxanne, Leah y Dominque con sus respectivas parejas y formamos un círculo para poder bailar todos juntos.

Sentí como Leo me rodeaba la cintura con los brazos por detrás y llevada por la euforia me dejé mecer por su compás. Percibí su olor a colonia y cerré los ojos al notar los efectos del alcohol haciendo mella en mi cabeza. Continuamos bebiendo y bailando durante un par de horas más, intercambiando bromas y voceando por encima de la música comentarios sobre los ridículos disfraces de algunos de los asistentes. A lo lejos vi a Héctor bailando con Louis y decidí acercarme a saludarlos.

— ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? — Leo me había seguido a través de la marabunta de gente y se había posicionado detrás de mí.

— Nunca pensé que los estirados de los ingleses pudiesen dar fiestas tan buenas. — comentó Héctor en castellano. Estallé en carcajadas, con una risa más fuerte de lo normal debido al hidromiel. Louis nos miró sin entender nada y siguió bailando.

— ¿Hablaste con tu hermana? — le pregunté en inglés a Louis. El rubio se sonrojó y asintió.

— Estaba un poco molesta por no haberle dicho nada, pero ya se le ha pasado. —comentó Louis algo arrepentido por habérselo ocultado a su hermana.

— Incluso nos dio su bendición. — apuntó divertido Héctor rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Louis, que a pesar de ser alto le llegaba por la barbilla al chico español. — Quizás tenga que ver con que cierta chica le habló bien de mí.

— No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. —contesté, continuando con su broma.

— Por cierto, gracias por no ir contándolo por ahí, Cam. — Dijo Louis realmente agradecido. Aunque a los dos Hufflepuff se les veía juntos a todas horas, la pareja procuraba ser discreta a la hora de profesar su afecto y sólo lo hacían delante de gente que ya conocía la naturaleza de su relación.

— No digas tonterías Lou, por supuesto que no voy a decir nada. —miré de reojo por si Leo había estado escuchando nuestra conversación, pero el rubio movía los pies al ritmo de la música y paseaba la mirada por la sala, ajeno a lo que se estaba diciendo.

Tras hablar durante un rato más, nos alejamos de ellos y nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia donde bailaban nuestros compañeros. Leo siempre a la zaga.

— No hace falta que la sigas a todos lados Hughes. Pareces su guardaespaldas. —comentó James con un tono divertido pero con una emoción desconocida e indescifrable en la mirada. Leo lo ignoró y siguió bailando conmigo. Pronto comencé a sentir un ligero embotellamiento en los sentidos y como me costaba mantener un poco el equilibrio.

Leah, al igual que en la fiesta de bienvenida, había desaparecido con Seth de nuevo y Dominique charlaba junto a las bebidas de forma coqueta con su compañero. Una melodía más suave comenzó a sonar y Leo me tomó entre sus brazos para bailar más lentamente. Tras balancearnos suavemente hacia los lados durante unos instantes, Leo me miró desde arriba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te apetece salir a tomar el aire? — preguntó intentando parecer indiferente. Lo miré divertida con los ojos entrecerrados sabedora de cuáles eran sus intenciones. ¿Por qué no? Pensé. Ya hacía cinco meses desde que lo había dejado con Isaac y desde entonces no me había acercado a ningún chico, sanando las heridas que aquella previa relación me había dejado en el corazón. Pensé que ya era hora de darme una alegría, como bien había dicho Dominique una vez. Asentí con la cabeza y Leo me cogió de la mano para guiarme hasta los jardines.

Cuando salimos agradecí la brisa fresca, que aclaró un poco mis sentidos. Todavía cogida de la mano de Leo, fuimos a sentarnos en uno de los múltiples bancos esparcidos por el jardín. En la intimidad que proporcionaba la oscuridad, se podían ver otras parejas dándose arrumacos y susurrándose palabras cariñosas. Leo me colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón que se me había soltado del moño.

— Eres guapísima. — me susurró Leo con la mirada puesta en mis ojos negros. Estábamos tan cerca que pude verme reflejada en sus pupilas azul turquesa. Me sonrojé y dejé escapar una risa nerviosa.

— No exageres. — Sin perder el tiempo Leo no me permitió seguir replicando. Con los ojos entrecerrados vi como sus labios se acercaban a los míos lentamente y finalmente los posaba en un beso suave y tierno. Cerré por completo los ojos y me dejé llevar por el momento. La música sonaba amortiguada a través de las paredes del castillo. La brisa nos revolvió ligeramente el pelo y un escalofrío me recorrió los brazos, aunque no estaba segura de si era por culpa del frío o del beso. Leo posó la mano libre sobre mi nuca y profundizó el beso. Abrí los labios en respuesta y dejé que Leo los invadiese con su lengua. Comenzamos a mover los labios y las lenguas primero de forma lenta y sensual y, a medida que el calor inundaba nuestros cuerpos, de forma más exigente.

De repente nos vimos interrumpidos por un carraspeo y una serie de risitas. Abrí los ojos con un pestañeo aturdido y oí como Leo gruñía molesto junto a mi oreja. James —que se había quitado la túnica de dementor por el calor y vestía con una simple camiseta gris— y un pequeño grupo de gente, entre los que se encontraban mis amigas, Louis, Héctor, Albus, Scorpius y algunos de los chicos de intercambio, nos observaban divertidos. Roja como un tomate los miré y levanté la mano del muslo de Leo, donde la había colocado sin darme cuenta durante nuestro beso.

— Mila, vamos a llevar la fiesta a otro sitio. — levantó un par de botellas de Whiskey de Fuego de forma invitadora y me guiño un ojo. — ¿Te vienes? Te puedes traer a tu Golden Retriever si quieres. — Leo lo fulminó con la mirada. Me aclaré la garganta y le lancé dagas con la mirada a Dominique, que agarrada a Edward me hacía gestos obscenos con la mano.

— Esto… claro. —respondí todavía aturdida por la vergüenza. Miré hacia Leo para ver que contestaba. Pude ver que el comentario de James le había molestado más de lo que admitiría.

— Yo creo que voy a ir a ver donde están mis amigos. — Se levantó del banco y me dio dos besos en las mejillas para despedirse. — ¿Mañana hablamos?

— Claro. Hasta mañana. —le sonreí y vi como se volvía a internar en el castillo.

— Qué poco sentido del humor tienen estos Slytherin. — lo miré algo molesta por cómo había hablado a Leo pero me levanté para seguirlos hasta la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando llegamos al séptimo pasillo, James se pasó tres veces por delante del muro de piedra, concentrado en pensar la habitación que quería que apareciese. La puerta de madera apareció de la nada sobre la piedra y al abrirla vimos una amplia habitación con una decoración parecida a la del Gran Comedor. Junto a la pared se encontraban un par de sillones que proporcionaban intimidad para charlar tranquilamente, en la pared contraria, una mesa con bebidas alcohólicas de todo tipo y _snacks_ para picar. De una pequeña radio mágica sonaba _The Dirty Dwarves_ , un popular grupo de rock del momento.

James me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y me guió hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Comenzó a servirnos un vaso a cada uno y de reojo comprobó que todavía seguía algo molesta.

— Vamos Mila, no te enfades conmigo. —me miró con aquellos ojos de cachorrito que tan bien sabía utilizar en su beneficio y reí a mi pesar. — Tienes que reconocer que ese Hughes no sabe lo que es reír. Parece que lleve metida su escoba por el culo todo el tiempo y se la saque sólo para entrenar. — Sin poder evitarlo estallé en carcajadas. James sonrió complacido por haberme hecho reír y bebió de su vaso con un gesto burlón. Tras controlar la risa pasé una mirada por la sala. El grupo ya se había esparcido por la estancia. Algunos como Roxanne y Dominique, bailaban en el centro, otros bebían junto a nosotros y otros, como Louis y Héctor, se morreaban con descaro sentados en los sofás. Finalmente caí en la cuenta de que Alisa no estaba con nosotros.

— ¿Dónde te has dejado a tu novia? —le di un sorbo al vaso y de reojo vi como James se encogía de hombros indiferente al paradero de Alisa.

— Con sus amigas supongo. — permanecimos un rato callados y, una vez nos acabamos la bebida, James me arrastró hasta la pista a bailar. Geraldine, que venía acompañada de Mijail, el Hufflepuff ruso de aspecto tosco, me guiño un ojo y me dio un golpecito amistoso con el hombro. Sonreí, contenta de estar rodeada de mis nuevos amigos. James sonrió también.

* * *

Eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana, la fiesta en el Gran Comedor hacía rato que había acabado. Algunos de los asistentes de nuestra fiesta privada ya se habían retirado a la cama o hacia algún rincón oscuro del castillo. Me dirigí hacia los sofás pues sentía las piernas cansadas y la cabeza me daba vueltas por culpa de los múltiples vasos de hidromiel que me había tomado y el juego de chupitos que James había propuesto. Cuando llegué a los sofás comprobé que Louis y Héctor seguían besándose, sin haber parado en toda la noche. A ese paso se desgastarían los labios, pensé con diversión. A su lado, Dominique dormía despatarrada, claramente borracha. Busqué indignada por la sala a Edward preguntándome por qué demonios no estaba allí cuidándola. Preocupada, me incliné hacia ella y la sacudí levemente, pero Dominique no respondió.

— ¿Dom? , Dom despierta, vámonos a dormir o a este ritmo te vas a desnucar. —Contemplé la postura en la que dormía con una mueca de dolor. Ciertamente, la rubia se despertaría con un fuerte malestar en el cuello. Dominique parpadeó ligeramente y murmuró entre dientes. — Venga Dom. — volví a sacudirla sin éxito.

Noté como alguien se colocaba detrás de mí y me giré para ver que se trataba de James, que miraba a su prima con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó preocupado por Dominque. — ¿Porqué Louis no la ha ayudado?

— Está demasiado ocupado besándose con su novio. — dirigí una mirada enfadada hacia los dos chicos que estaban sentados al lado de Dominique. Louis, al oír su nombre, se separó de Héctor por primera vez en toda la noche y me miró con verdadero arrepentimiento.

— Lo siento. No pensé que se encontrase tan mal. — Le hice un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupase y volví a mirar a James para contestar su anterior pregunta.

— Está muy borracha. Voy a ver si consigo llevármela a los dormitorios para acostarla. — James asintió y me ayudó a levantarla del sofá. Con cuidado se pasó uno de los pálidos brazos de Dominique por encima de sus hombros. Con premura, me coloqué el otro brazo de Dominique de igual forma. Aunque Dominique era una chica delgada, el peso muerto de su cuerpo hizo que los hombros se me hundiesen y las rodillas se me flexionasen.

— No hace falta que me acompañes. Te vas a perder la fiesta. —le dije a James que me miró molesto.

— No digas tonterías. Dom ahora mismo pesa tanto como una ballena varada en una playa. No podrías con ella tu sola. —reí ante la burrada de James y con cuidado y esfuerzo la fuimos arrastrando hacia la salida.

Resoplando por el esfuerzo, caminamos cargando a Dominique por los pasillos intentando no hacer ruido y parándonos de vez en cuando para comprobar que no se nos cruzaba ningún profesor o prefecto haciendo rondas. En más de una ocasión estuve a punto de tropezar por culpa de los tacones y el largo vestido, o por los efectos que el alcohol producía en mi equilibrio. Cada vez que esto pasaba, James me miraba socarronamente y se burlaba de mí de forma ingeniosa.

Tras un largo cuarto de hora caminando en silencio llegamos hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y le susurramos la contraseña para que nos dejase pasar. Dominique, que seguía dormida y sin reaccionar, arrastró con los pies durante un trecho la moqueta de la Sala Común, provocando que los sillones se movieran ligeramente. James y yo nos reímos entrecortadamente y nos situamos ante las escaleras que subían al dormitorio de las chicas.

— Voy a tener que subir contigo. Tú sola no vas a poder llegar con Dom hasta el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo. — James me miró desde el otro lado de Dominique con la frente perlada por el esfuerzo.

— Me dijo Roxanne que las escaleras se convertían en un tobogán cuando un chico intentaba subirlas. — dije resollando, intentando recuperar el aire.

— _No te preocupar,_ — James volvió a hacer gala de su pésimo castellano. — tengo mis métodos. — Sacó la varita y murmuró entre dientes un hechizo para evitar que las escaleras cambiasen de forma.

— No quiero ni saber cómo has descubierto ese hechizo. —dije con una fingida expresión de repulsión.

— Quizás la próxima vez lo utilice para venir a visitarte a ti en mitad de la noche. — puse los ojos en blanco, deseando fervientemente que la oscuridad de la sala le impidiese ver mi sonrojo.

Con esfuerzo subimos una a una las escaleras. Dominique comenzó a soltar quejidos, al parecer algo más despierta y sobria que antes. Para nuestro gran alivio finalmente llegamos hasta el dormitorio que Dominique compartía conmigo y Maya. James la dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama que le indiqué y estiró los músculos de la espalda, agarrotados por el peso que habían tenido que cargar.

— Gracias. —susurré para no despertar al resto de chicas que ya dormían en sus respectivas camas.

— No hay de qué. — James me guiñó un ojo, me revolvió el pelo y salió de la habitación.

Con un suspiro me dejé caer sobre mi cama sin molestarme en levantar las sabanas ni en quitarme el vestido o el maquillaje. Al instante, a pesar de las muchas vueltas que me daba el techo, caí en un sueño profundo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor** : Este es el capítulo más largo que hasta ahora he escrito. Espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado y que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo. Como siempre, repito que si queréis dar vuestra opinión o si os gustaría dar alguna idea sobre cómo debería seguir el transcurso de esta historia y estos personajes, no dudéis en decírmelo.

Como estudiante de francés que soy, me ha hecho mucha gracia intentar imitar el acento francés con Geraldine, aunque probablemente no haya acertado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los de creación propia.**

* * *

El domingo había amanecido frío y gris. Pronto llegarían las primeras nevadas del invierno y el aire congelado del norte. Los adornos otoñales ya habían desaparecido del castillo, aunque los estragos de la fiesta del viernes todavía podían percibirse. Sobre todo en Dominique, que aún no acababa de recuperarse de la resaca.

Ataviadas con gruesos jerséis y guantes de lana, seguimos a la riada de gente que salía del castillo para dirigirse al campo de Quidditch. Como muchos de ellos, nosotras también llevábamos banderines y bufandas rojas y doradas. No obstante, también había una gran cantidad de alumnos ataviados con los colores verde y plata. Cuando por fin logramos salir del castillo por las puertas, nos encogimos al notar el frío y el fuerte viento que nos despeinaba.

— Con este viento va a ser aún más difícil jugar. —las palabras de Leah sonaron ahogadas contra la bufanda.

— En momentos como este agradezco ser una negada en el Quidditch. — suspiró Maya, que a pesar de llevar la bufanda de nuestra Casa, había traído un banderín de los colores de la Casa de su novio. Leah, que hasta entonces no se había fijado en ese detalle, la miró con ojos divertidos.

— ¿Para qué llevas una bandera de Slytherin, si tu novio ni siquiera juega en el equipo? — Maya se encogió de hombros.

— Es para demostrarle que a pesar de ser un Slytherin, le quiero tal y como es. — Leah y yo reímos ante tal exageración. Aunque siempre había habido rivalidad entre aquellas dos casas, la enemistad no era ni de lejos tan fuerte como años atrás. — Deberías hacer lo mismo Cam, a fin de cuentas, Leo sí que juega en el equipo.

— Ya, pero Leo no es mi novio. —contesté tranquilamente. Durante los dos días posteriores a la fiesta, Leo y yo nos habíamos visto con frecuencia, compartiendo algún beso de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, había decidido tomármelo con calma, y al parecer, Leo, que era un chico bastante perspicaz, había intuido mis intenciones y se había comportado como un caballero, dándome el espacio que tanto necesitaba y adaptándose al ritmo que yo marcaba.

— El viernes por la noche no parecías pensar lo mismo. — dijo Leah con una sonrisa torcida. Puse los ojos en blanco. Desde que nos vieran besándonos, éramos el blanco principal de las bromas de los Gryffindor. James incluso había acabado por bautizarle como Golden Retriever, y a pesar de haberle hecho saber que aquel mote me molestaba y haber discutido por sus bromas continuas, James seguía refiriéndose a Leo con ese apodo.

— Os recuerdo que no fui la única que acabó con alguien esa noche, ¿por qué sólo bromeáis sobre mí? — solté un quejido lastimero. Habíamos llegado hasta las gradas, que se habían llenado casi por completo por los alumnos de Hogwarts y sus profesores. Por todos lados se podían ver destellos de dorado y verde. La multitud ensordecedora agitaba los banderines con emoción, a la espera de que saliesen los jugadores de los vestuarios.

— Porque tú has sido la última en llegar y por lo tanto te toca a ti sufrir. — sentenció Leah mientras nos dirigíamos hacia donde el clan Wotter se había sentado. Entre ellos también pude ver a Rose, que era de la casa Ravenclaw y con la que no había tenido mucho contacto, a su hermano Hugo, a la pequeña de la familia, Lily, y a algunas caras más conocidas como Louis y Héctor. — Si te hubieras criado en nuestra familia serías inmune a las bromas.

— Dios me libre. —dije con un suspiro exagerado, provocando que las otras dos se riesen.

Con cuidado de no pisar a nadie, caminamos por las gradas y nos sentamos. Lily, que se encontraba a mi derecha y vestía los dos colores para apoyar a sus dos hermanos, me dedicó una sonrisa dulce y mellada. Contemplé el sorprendente parecido que tenía con Albus y James y le sonreí de vuelta.

— ¡ _BIENVENIDOS ALUMNOS Y ALUMNAS AL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA!_ — Rhys Jordan exclamó desde el puesto de comentarista. Las gradas aullaron con entusiasmo en respuesta. — ¡ _HOY VEREMOS JUGAR A LOS ETERNOS RIVALES! ¡GRYFFINFOR CONTRA SLYTHERIN!_ — McGonagall, de pie detrás del muchacho, controlaba con oídos atentos las palabras que salían de la boca de Jordan. — _¡Y AHÍ TENEMOS A LOS JUGADORES DE SLYTHERIN!_

De los vestuarios salió el equipo de verde saludando hacia las gradas. Aplaudí con ganas al ver a Albus y a Leo caminando juntos tras su Capitán. Junto a los aplausos, también se podían oír abucheos por parte de los Gryffindor.

— _¡Y POR EL OTRO LADO LLEGA EL EQUIPO ROJO Y DORADO!_

De igual manera que los Slytherin, los jugadores de nuestra Casa se dirigieron hacia el centro del campo saludando y sonriendo. Aplaudimos con fuerza cuando vimos a Dominique y Roxanne, que al parecer no podían disimular el nerviosismo.

Bennett, profesora de vuelo de los alumnos de primero y árbitro, se colocó entre los dos equipos, les murmuró las reglas básicas del juego y les recordó qué tipo de comportamientos estaban prohibidos en el campo. James apretó la mano que el Capitán de Slytherin le ofrecía y finalmente la profesora Bennet abrió el maletín que contenía las pelotas. La _snitch_ emprendió el vuelo al instante y desapareció de vista. Los vítores de las gradas aumentaron en volumen a medida que la expectación por el partido crecía.

— _¡Y EMPIEZA EL PARTIDO!_ — los jugadores se elevaron sobre sus escobas y, concentrados, se dedicaron a empeñar sus papeles. — _¡ESTE AÑO EL VIENTO NO ESTÁ A NUESTRO FAVOR, PERO ESO NO IMPEDIRÁ QUE GRYF… QUE LOS JUGADORES LO DEN TODO EN EL CAMPO!_

Dominique tomó posesión de la Quaffle y se dirigió hacia los tres aros con la pelota bajo el brazo. Con un lanzamiento certero consiguió atravesar el círculo con la pelota y levantó los brazos en señal de victoria.

— _¡DIEZ PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!_ — comentó Jordan entusiasmado, que tenía una preferencia clara por el equipo de su Casa.

Pasados los primeros veinte minutos de partido, estaba claro que Gryffindor iba en cabeza, con un marcador de 90-20. El viento impedía oír bien los comentarios de Jordan, y más de un jugador había estado a punto de caerse de la escoba. El esfuerzo por mantenerse sobre la escoba y por luchar contra el viento se notaba ya en sus caras. James buscaba con frustración la _snitch_ escurridiza que hasta ahora no se había dejado ver.

Vitoreamos con entusiasmo cuando Nathan Davis, otro de los Cazadores de Gryffindor, marcó otro tanto. Roxanne, a su vez, desvió una de las Bludger hacia uno de los Cazadores de Slytherin, dejándolo aturdido durante unos minutos. De repente vimos como James y el Buscador del equipo contrario, Archie Hart, se inclinaban sobre sus escobas y se dirigían en paralelo hacia la _snitch_ a una velocidad vertiginosa. Todos los ocupantes de la grada desviamos la vista para no perdernos un detalle de aquel duelo.

— _¡PARECE QUE LOS BUSCADORES HAN ENCONTRADO YA LA SNITCH!_

Conteniendo el aire, todos los espectadores nos inclinamos para poder ver mejor los movimientos de los Buscadores. Con las escobas casi pegadas, James y Hart estiraron los brazos tanto como pudieron para coger la _snitch_. Tras unos segundos de absoluta tensión, en los cuales incluso el resto de jugadores había dejado de jugar para observar la carrera entre los dos Buscadores, tanto James como Hart se pararon en seco. Con los nervios a flor de piel esperamos cualquier gesto que nos aclarase cuál de los dos había logrado atraparla. Finalmente, Hart levantó el brazo en un gesto de triunfo. En la mano, la _snitch_ batía las alas pesadamente. Los alumnos de Slytherin prorrumpieron en vítores y aplausos.

— _¡FIN DEL PARTIDO AMIGOS!_ — exclamó Jordan, claramente molesto. — _¡A PESAR DE LA VENTAJA EN PUNTOS QUE TENÍA GRYFFINDOR, GANA SLYTHERIN_ 170 A 100!

Los jugadores del equipo verde se acercaron a su Buscador para felicitarlo y celebrar la victoria. James, abatido, bajó volando hasta el suelo, donde el resto del equipo intentó consolarlo en vano.

— Qué lástima, si hubiésemos marcado ocho puntos más hubiésemos ganado a pesar de todo. — Leah suspiró y se levantó de la grada. Todos la imitamos y comenzamos a seguir a la gente que ya abandonaba el campo.

— Vamos a esperarlos a los vestuarios. — Maya se dirigió hacia las puertas de los vestuarios, donde el equipo se cambiaba en esos momentos, y todo el grupo la seguimos para apoyar a nuestro equipo derrotado.

— ¿Habéis visto la cara que ha puesto James? — susurró Louis para que los jugadores no le escuchasen a través de la puerta. — Ha estado a escasos centímetros de conseguir la _snith_. — Asentimos con pesar. Todos sabíamos cómo de importante era el Quidditch para él y sus aspiraciones a dedicarse profesionalmente en cuanto se graduase.

Los miembros del equipo rojo abandonaron cabizbajos uno a uno de los vestuarios. Cuando salieron Dominique y Roxanne las abrazamos al ver lo abatidas que estaban. James salió el último y se dejó abrazar por Alisa, que también lo había estado esperando. Sin saber muy bien que decir, murmuramos frases de consuelo y ánimo a los tres jugadores. Sin embargo ninguna de nuestras palabras parecía mejorar su estado de ánimo.

— No te preocupes James, sólo es el primer partido y habéis perdido por muy poco. Podréis remontar fácilmente en el partido contra Ravenclaw. — le dije con una sonrisa intentando animarlo. James, que todavía seguía entre los delgados brazos de Alisa, apenas levantó la vista para mirarme.

— Estarás contenta Mila, al fin y al cabo tu novio ha ganado. — James me miró con resentimiento en los ojos. Sorprendida por la crueldad que desprendían sus palabras, lo miré con tristeza sin poder creer que el siempre amable y bromista James me estuviese hablando así. — Aunque a decir verdad tu Golden Retriever no es de los mejores Guardianes, teniendo en cuenta que le hemos metido 100 puntos.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Alisa sonreía divertida. El resto del grupo permaneció sumido en un silencio incómodo, sorprendidos también por la reacción de James. Dominique carraspeó intranquila. Negándome a concederle el placer de mostrarle cómo me había afectado su tono de voz, parpadeé para esconder las lágrimas y lo miré con los labios apretados.

— Vete a la mierda Potter. — Me di la vuelta indignada y me marché sin hacer caso a Maya, que me gritaba para que volviese.

Echando humos y más dolida de lo que quería reconocer, entre en el castillo, donde me encontré al equipo de Slytherin, que celebraba con sus compañeros su primera victoria. Entre los jugadores divisé a Leo, que sonreía abrazado a Albus. Intentando desprenderme del enfado me dirigí hacia ellos, que me recibieron con una sonrisa.

— Felicidades chicos, habéis jugado muy bien. — abracé a Albus, que sobrecogido por la emoción de la victoria, rió encantado.

— Gracias Cam. — Albus me miró interrogante al detectar en mi mirada las emociones que intentaba ocultar. Qué chico más perspicaz, pensé con pesar, negando ligeramente para hacerle entender que no era nada.

— En realidad ha sido todo gracias a Archie. — Leo me abrazó por la cintura y me besó ligeramente en los labios. Con los ojos cerrados, le correspondí algo avergonzada por la gente que nos rodeaba. Albus nos miró con una sornrisa. — Vamos a hacer una fiesta en la Sala Común para celebrarlo. ¿Te apuntas? — dijo Leo despegándose de mí.

— Claro. — asentí distraída y observando como el resto de los alumnos de Slytherin seguía abrazando a sus jugadores y lanzándolos al aire. — Supongo que Maya también vendrá. — Después de conversar durante un rato más, me despedí con un beso de Leo y dejé a los dos Slytherin con sus compañeros para que siguiesen celebrando.

* * *

Sentadas en la Sala Común tras la cena, el ambiente general entre los Gryffindor seguía siendo lúgubre. Roxanne y Dominique se habían retirado ya a dormir, a pesar de ser temprano, para descansar tras el extenuante partido. James, con el que no había cruzado una palabra en todo el día, se había retirado a un rincón junto a alguno de los miembros del equipo para repasar los errores que habían cometido durante el partido y plantear nuevas jugadas. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas hacia donde Maya y yo estábamos sentadas, pero yo me había propuesto ignorarlas y tratarlo con la máxima frialdad posible.

— Creo que ya tendríamos que ir yendo hacía las mazmorras. — dijo Maya levantándose perezosamente del sofá. Con un ligero asentimiento, e ignorando de nuevo la mirada que James nos lanzaba, me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia el retrato detrás de Maya.

Charlando de cualquier tontería que nos viniese a la cabeza, llegamos hasta la entrada de la Casa Slytherin, que permanecía abierta. La música y el jolgorio de los alumnos se oían de forma amortiguada.

Nada más entrar nos encontramos con Albus y Aiden esperándonos. Sonriendo, nos dejamos guiar por ellos hacia el centro de la Sala Común. Estirando la cabeza para poder ver mejor, busqué con los ojos la cabeza rubia de Leo.

— ¿Dónde está Leo? — pregunté cogiendo el vaso que Aiden me ofrecía.

— Ha subido un momento a las habitaciones. — contestó Albus distraído.

Maya y yo comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música con cierta timidez, incómodas y sintiéndonos algo fuera de lugar entre tanto Slytherin.

— Hay que reconocer que las fiestas de James le dan mil vueltas a esta. — dijo Maya contemplando como varios de los miembros del equipo de Slytherin se subían a una mesa medio borrachos para dar un discurso.

— No quiero ni oír su nombre. — molesta, mantuve la mirada fija en los chicos que continuaban con su discurso.

— No sé qué mosca le ha picado hoy. — Maya frunció el ceño— Quiero decir, aunque no soporta perder, no suele saltar así. Normalmente es mejor perdedor. —encogiéndome de hombros, sin querer seguir hablando de él, le di un largo trago a mi bebida.

— ¿Sabes Maya?, me da igual. Estoy un poco harta de sus cambios de humor. Y también de su insoportable y posesiva novia. —dije recordando lo mucho que al parecer le había divertido nuestra pequeña discusión ante los vestuarios.

La rubia se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué decir y se giró para decirle algo al oído a Aiden. Con algo de mal humor contemplé por fin como Leo bajaba sonriéndome por las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos y se dirigía hacia nosotros. Le correspondí con otra sonrisa y reí cuando los chicos que se habían subido a la mesa lo agarraron por los hombros y le insistieron a gritos que hiciese un _striptease_ para las seguidoras del equipo. Tras negarse repetidamente entre risas, Leo finalmente consiguió llegar hasta nosotros y con un beso en la mejilla me saludó.

— Una pena, me hubiese gustado ver ese _striptease_ — bromeé con una sonrisa torcida. Leo sonrió también, su característico hoyuelo apareciendo junto a la boca.

— Cuando quieras. Pero solo en privado, claro. — Riéndose suavemente me cogió por la cintura y se inclinó para besarme. Cerrando los ojos me dejé hacer.

Tras un rato bailando pegados e intercambiando besos. Leo me guió hasta uno de los sofás.

— Cam, ¿sabes que dentro de dos semanas hay una salida a Hogsmeade? — me preguntó una vez ya nos habíamos sentado.

— Ahá. —murmuré distraída mientras observaba como los jugadores insistían esta vez a Albus para que se desnudase.

— ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos juntos? — con timidez me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, Hughes? — pregunté coquetamente. Leo soltó una carcajada y con los dedos recorrió una de mis mejillas.

— Sí, y espero que aceptes. —dijo más atrevido ahora.

— Claro. Me encantaría. — Leo se inclinó para besarme con más intensidad que antes. Una vez nos separamos le sonreí y miré el reloj que mi madre me había regalado a los quince años y que desde entonces llevaba siempre en la muñeca. — Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mañana es lunes y hay que madrugar. — dije con un deje molesto en la voz. Resignada, me levanté y fui a buscar a Maya.

Con un último beso, Leo se despidió de mí y salimos por la puerta, no sin antes ver de reojo como Albus, con un par de copas encima, comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta provocativamente, causando que más de una de las espectadoras gritase con deleite.

* * *

 **Nota de autor** : Parece que en vez de estudiar, Camila se pasa los días de fiesta en fiesta jajajaja.

De nuevo, Mila y James han tenido un pequeño encontronazo. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que cuando Camila se enfada con él, sólo lo llama por su apellido? No dudéis en comentar qué os ha parecido el capítulo.

 **Atención:** anoche la inspiración llamó a mi puerta y tengo pensado escribir otro fic, si todo va bien, en cuanto acabe este. Si al final me convence la historia que tengo pensada, a lo mejor os doy una pista sobre qué tratará en próximos capítulos J


	7. Chapter 7

A través de las ventanas del Gran Comedor se podían ver los copos de nieve cayendo suavemente, cubriendo los jardines y los muros con un grueso manto blanco. Llevaba nevando desde la semana anterior, y aunque al principio habían disfrutado del tiempo invernal con peleas de bolas de nieve, los alumnos comenzaban a cansarse de las constantes nevadas.

Desperdigados por las distintas mesas, los alumnos, que vestían con ropas corrientes y distintas al usual uniforme que llevaban, disfrutaban del desayuno antes de partir a Hogsmeade para disfrutar de la mañana de aquel apacible, pero frío, sábado.

Dominique comía con gusto mientras leía la carta que sus padres le habían enviado mediante lechuza. Leah se sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente y me miró de arriba abajo para hacer un escáner completo de la ropa que llevaba.

— ¿Vas a ir así a tu cita con Hughes? — dejando de masticar miré hacia el conjunto que había decidido llevar a Hogsmeade. Desde unas _Timberland_ que calentaban mis pies, pasando por unos simples tejanos hasta llegar al jersey de lana blanco que ya comenzaba a apolillarse.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en la ropa que llevo? — Leah se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate.

— Nada. Sólo que esperaba que llevaras algo más… sofisticado. —puse los ojos en blanco y comencé a abrir la carta que una lechuza me había traído a mi también.

— ¿Has visto el frío que hace allí fuera? — Dije con ironía — No es el tiempo más adecuado para pasearse en faldita y tacones por Hogsmeade. — desplegando la carta de mi hermana menor ignoré las protestas de Leah.

 _Querida Cammie,_

 _¡Tenias razón!_ _Los chicos son todos idiotas. Al final dejé a Oscar, no llevábamos ni tres semanas juntos. Un día intentó besarme y puedo asegurarte que fue asqueroso. Creo que me olvidaré de chicos hasta quinto, más o menos, cuando las hormonas empiecen a afectarme y comience a preocuparme por cómo llevo el pelo y qué ropa ponerme como tu solías hacer._ — puse los ojos en blanco pero me alegré de que Martina hubiese decidido dejar de perseguir a chicos tan temprano.

 _Mamá y papá están bien, como siempre. Durante el puente de Noviembre se fueron de vacaciones a Roma por su aniversario y tuve que quedarme los cuatro días con la tía Lucía, y ya sabes lo mucho que desvaría esa mujer. Cuando volvieron parecían una pareja de adolescentes. Fue asqueroso, eso puedo asegurártelo. —_ reí en voz alta sin poder evitarlo, ganándome las miradas extrañadas de algunos de los Gryffindor que me rodeaban. — _Durante dos días estuvieron haciéndose manitas bajo la mesa y besándose delante de mí. Una experiencia que no quiero revivir._

 _Tus amigas también están bien, aunque no paran de incordiarme para que me porte bien. Por cierto, ¿podrías enviarme más productos Weasley con tu próxima carta? Son para un amigo._ —negué levemente con la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara. Sabía perfectamente que eran para hacer una de sus travesuras.

 _En fin, te escribía para decirte que ¡vamos a ir a verte!_ _Mamá habló con la directora Canavan para que les diesen permiso para visitar Hogwarts durante un día. Vuestra directora accedió y nos dejarán visitarte durante vuestra próxima salida al pueblo de al lado, Hogsmeade me parece que dijo papá que se llamaba. ¡Por fin podré ver el colegio donde estudias!_

 _No me enrollo más. Mamá y papá te envían saludos (y la tía Lucía también). Espero tu próxima carta (y tus regalos, por supuesto). Pásalo bien y no causes muchos estragos._

 _Martina._

Con una sonrisa melancólica guardé la carta en el bolsillo trasero de mis tejanos. Echaba de menos el torbellino que era mi hermana. Mientras que yo había nacido de una naturaleza más calmada como mi padre (aunque cuando quería podía tener bastante carácter), mi hermana había heredado de no se sabe quién un carácter aventurero y travieso.

— Me estás dando mucha grima con esa sonrisa tonta en la cara. — Dominique me miró con una mueca de fingido asco. Le mostré el dedo corazón y continué comiendo. — Ya te vale, dejarnos solas para irte a enrollarte con Hughes por los rincones de Hogsmeade.

— Qué grafica puedes ser a veces. — dije con la nariz arrugada. Dominique rió encantada por haberme incomodado.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar nos dirigimos hacia el vestíbulo, donde la profesora McGonagall recogía los permisos que los padres de los alumnos habían firmado para que pudiesen ir al pueblo. Tras entregarle los nuestros, nos alejamos hasta donde los carruajes esperaban para cargar con los alumnos.

— ¿Alguna de vosotras puede ver los Thestrals? —pregunté curiosa por saber qué aspecto tenían las misteriosas criaturas que muy pocas personas eran capaces de ver.

— No, gracias a Godric. — murmuró Roxanne mientras sentía que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

— Seth me comentó que sí que podía verlos. —dijo en voz baja Leah. — Dice que tienen un aspecto bastante terrorífico.

— ¿A quién ha visto Seth morir? —preguntó Maya con la voz teñida de curiosidad. — Si no es indiscreción. — Leah la miró indicándole que, efectivamente, su pregunta había sido bastante indiscreta.

— No hablamos mucho de ese tema. —Leah se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño. — Me comentó de pasada que había visto morir a su hermano mayor cuando eran muy pequeños. — Todas contuvimos el aire con sorpresa y pena por el muchacho rubio con rastas que se había vuelto tan cercano a Leah. — No le digáis nada a nadie, a Seth no le gustaría que la gente se enterase. — Todas asentimos.

Roxanne hizo un gesto para indicar que Leo ya se acercaba hacia nosotras.

— Por cierto, —Dominique se miró las uñas para parecer desinteresada. — ¿tú y Seth vais en serio? Últimamente estáis todo el tiempo juntos. — Leah se sonrojó ante la pregunta y se encogió de hombros.

— Puede ser… — Dominique iba a seguir incordiándola e interrogándola pero se calló al ver que Leo se situaba junto a nosotras.

— Buenos días chicas. — Todas respondieron con un saludo. Leo se acercó y me besó castamente en la mejilla. Después se giró para mirar a Maya. — Maya, dice Aiden que te verá en frente de Honeydukes. Al parecer se ha quedado dormido y todavía no ha acabado de desayunar. — Maya suspiró por la tardanza de su novio y se subió al carruaje. Tras ella subimos todos y nos sentamos en los cómodos asientos. El carruaje comenzó a moverse y nos llevó hasta el pueblo mientras charlábamos de temas varios.

Con curiosidad contemplé el pequeño pueblo de encantadoras casas y establecimientos. Tal y como me habían comentado las chicas, Hogsmeade, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, poseía un encanto propio, sobre todo cuando estaba cubierto de nieve. A lo lejos se podía ver la Casa de los Gritos, de la que tanto me había hablado James.

Maya se había marchado ya a Honeydukes para esperar a que llegase su novio. El resto de chicas se habían alejado juntas hasta las Tres Escobas para tomar una cerveza y después iniciar sus compras. Mientras paseaba la vista por las distintas tiendas, reparé en una tienda con un escaparate estridente.

— ¿Qué tienda es esa? — pregunté señalando hacia la tienda que tanto me había llamado la atención.

— Ah, es Zonko, venden golosinas y artículos de broma. — Leo me miró de reojo y sonrió. — No pensé que eras el tipo de chica que gastaba bromas. — reí entre dientes y le di un codazo amistoso. Leo se tocó el costado como si aquel golpe le hubiese hecho daño y riéndose me cogió de la mano.

— Yo no, pero mi hermana no deja de pedirme que le envíe productos Weasley. —algo incómoda por ir cogida de la mano con Leo delante de todos los alumnos, tiré de él para que me siguiese hasta la tienda.

Cuando entramos, la cantidad de productos y chucherías me sobrecogió. Leo bromeó sobre mi cara de estupefacción y me guió hasta el rincón donde los productos Weasley estaban expuestos.

— Mi hermana alucinaría si estuviese aquí. — con una sonrisa comencé a leer las etiquetas de cada producto y a meter en una cestita los que me pareció que interesarían a Martina.

Después de pagar por los artículos y una bolsa de golosinas que había cogido para mí, abandonamos el calor de la tienda repleta de alumnos entusiasmados y nos encaminamos otra vez por la calle principal del pueblo.

— ¿A dónde te apetece ir? — me preguntó Leo uniendo de nuevo nuestras manos. Me encogí de hombros.

— Donde tú quieras. No conozco muy bien el pueblo así que tú decides. — Leo asintió y comenzó a guiarme por una callejuela hasta lo que parecía una tetería. Los marcos de las ventanas estaban pintados de rosa y en el letrero se podía leer _Madame Pudipié_. Intentando disimular lo cursi que me parecía aquel lugar, entré al local cuando Leo abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar.

La tetería estaba repleta de parejas de alumnos que al parecer también se encontraban allí disfrutando de sus respectivas citas. Para mi desgracia, James y su novia estaban sentados junto a la única mesa libre que había en toda la tetería. Aunque durante las dos semanas que habían seguido al partido nos habíamos vuelto a hablar con algo más de normalidad, las cosas seguían un poco tensas entre nosotros. Leo, al darse cuenta también de aquel detalle hizo una mueca con la boca, pero no se dejó amilanar y caminó hasta la mesa decorada con múltiples detalles de color rosa.

James nos dedicó una mirada indescifrable que tanto Leo como yo decidimos ignorar. Alisa, por su parte, intentaba llamar la atención de James haciendo pucheros coquetos con la boca. Cogimos los menús que estaban sobre la mesa y nos dispusimos a leerlos. Al instante una mujer de aspecto amable y muy arreglado vino a atendernos.

— Buenos días jóvenes. ¡Qué pareja tan encantadora! — la mujer extrajo una libretita y una pluma del bolsillo de su delantal. — ¿Qué van a tomar?

— Yo tomaré un café con leche y un trozo de pastel de queso. — la dueña de la tienda me miró extrañada pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Y tú guapetón? — intenté contener la risa al ver que a Leo le sacudía un escalofrío al escuchar el apodo cariñoso de la camarera.

— Un té negro y un brownie. —cuando Madame Pudipié se alejó para preparar nuestra orden, Leo me miró con una ceja levantada. — ¿Café?, ¿te das cuenta de que estamos en una tetería?

— ¿Qué?, en España somos más de café. El té que tanto os gusta tomar, a mí me sabe a aguachirle. — Leo soltó una carcajada. James y Alisa, al parecer demasiado ocupados en los asuntos ajenos, se giraron para ver qué es lo que nos hacía tanta gracia. Nos callamos cuando la dueña del local apareció con nuestras comandas flotando detrás de ella. Con un movimiento suave de varita fue colocando cada plato y taza encima de la mesa.

— _Bon appétit_ — vimos como la camarera se iba a atender a otros clientes y continuamos hablando y bromeando durante un rato. En una ocasión fuimos interrumpidos por un chillido que soltó Alisa, que se había puesto a discutir entre susurros enfadados con James. Intentando disimular nuestra curiosidad, continuamos hablando, ignorando la discusión que se estaba produciendo junto a nosotros.

— ¿Sabes cuándo será la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

— ¿Ansiosa de volver a tener una cita conmigo, Cam? —sonriendo tontamente le di una patada por debajo de la mesa y le saqué la lengua. Leo se rió y puso cara dolorida.

— No… bueno sí. — me sonrojé ante mi torpeza. — Pero te lo preguntaba porque van a venir a verme mi familia.

— ¿En serio?, qué bien. — Leo colocó su mano sobre la mía, que reposaba sobre la mesa junto a uno de los servilleteros rosas. Aquel gesto cariñoso me tomó por supresa, pero no aparté la mano. — Me parece que es en marzo, pero no estoy del todo seguro.

— Mhm. — murmuré distraída.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que voy a poder conocer a tu familia? — espabilándome de pronto, levanté la vista hacia Leo, que me miraba con una sonrisa tímida e interrogante. Sin saber muy bien que contestar permanecí unos segundos en silencio.

— Bueno… si es lo que quieres, sí, por supuesto. — me coloqué el pelo detrás de la oreja y desvié la mirada. Aunque Leo era un chico encantador y me lo pasaba muy bien a su lado, todavía no estaba segura de querer dar aquel paso. Además, la promesa que me había hecho a mí misma de no iniciar una relación con nadie durante aquel curso todavía me perseguía. Sin embargo, era incapaz de decirle que no. — ¿Eso quiere decir que vamos en serio?

— Claro. — sentenció Leo más serio que antes. Le dio un ligero apretón a mi mano y me hizo mirarle. — Si no hubiese pretendido tener algo más contigo, no te hubiese pedido ir al baile conmigo.

Con la cara sonrojada y el pulso acelerado asentí. Sin embargo, aquella sensación incómoda que me apretaba el pecho no acababa de irse. Un carraspeo me hizo girar la cara hacia donde James estaba sentado. James, que había estado escuchando, hizo un gesto con los dedos y la boca insinuando que lo que acababa de escuchar le estaba dando ganas de vomitar.

— Metete en tus asuntos James. —le dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sois más cursis que la propia Madame Pedipié. — dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Alisa, a pesar de su reciente discusión con James, sonrió también.

— ¿Qué pasa Potter?, como te pasas tu cita discutiendo con tu novia no tienes más remedio que inmiscuirte en las citas ajenas. — James me miró molesto y ofendido por aquel comentario. Alisa, que hasta ahora había permanecido callada y enfurruñada, abrió la boca para contestarme con algún comentario igual de ofensivo. James le hizo un gesto cortante con la mano para que se callase y se levantó de la mesa para salir del local. Alisa, algo confusa, se levantó para seguirle.

— No sé cómo aguantas a ese cretino. —Leo levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta.

— Cuando quiere, su presencia puede ser de lo más agradable y placentera, —dije con un deje de sarcasmo. — pero desde que volvió con su novia tiene más cambios de humor que una embarazada. — Leo sonrió divertido y pagó la cuenta por los dos. — Anda vamos a tomarnos una cerveza. Esta vez invito yo.

Leo me cogió de la mano y, al salir de la tetería, me guió por la calle principal hasta la taberna Las Tres Escobas. Allí charlamos sentados entre la animada muchedumbre durante el resto de la mañana, y más tarde nos unimos a algunos de los amigos de Leo que se encontraban por ahí hasta la hora de volver a Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: todo, excepto los elementos creados por mí, pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Observando por la ventanilla el paisaje que se deslizaba a gran velocidad, sonreí ante la perspectiva de pasar dos semanas junto a mis amigos y su familia. A mi lado, Leah escuchaba música desde uno de los aparatos electrónicos _muggles_ que sus padres le habían regalado. Roxanne, Maya y Dominique estaban sentadas frente a mí, compartiendo las chocolatinas que le habían comprado a la mujer mayor que pasaba de tanto en tanto con el carrito.

— Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a vuestra familia. —les dije con una sonrisa a Dominique y a Roxanne. Dominique me dedicó una mirada escéptica y continuó masticando su rana de chocolate.

— Pensaba que a estas alturas te habrías cansado de conocer a Weasleys. — Roxanne sonrió totalmente de acuerdo con su prima. — Quiero decir, después de haber conocido a todos mis primos, te habrás dado cuenta de que no están muy bien de la azotea.

— Sí, la verdad es que necesitan ayuda urgente de un psiquiatra. — Todas miramos a Leah sin entender lo que era un "psiquiatra". La morena murmuró _muggles,_ entre dientes pero no se molestó en explicarse.

— Sobre todo vuestro primo James. —Roxanne asintió de nuevo. — ¿Tú que vas a hacer estas Navidades? — Maya apartó la vista de la ventana y me miró con ojos adormilados.

— Pasaré una semana con mis padres y la otra en casa de Aiden.

— Vaya novedad, alguien que se lleva bien con sus suegros. — Maya rió y le mostró el dedo corazón a Dominique.

Le di un codazo a Leah para que se quitase los cascos y se uniese a la conversación. Ésta me miró molesta pero hizo tal y como le había pedido.

— Mis Navidades van a ser bastante aburridas. —suspiró con desgana. — Me voy a casa de unos tíos de Escocia. Tienen dos críos insoportables. Menos mal que para cuando entren en Hogwarts yo ya me habré graduado y no tendré que verlos cada día. —con un quejido lastimero miró hacia Dominique. — Ojalá pudiese ir con vosotras.

— Lo siento querida, la pensión La Madriguera está completa. — Leah hizo un puchero y se volvió a colocar los cascos con resignación. Sacando una muda de ropa de la mochila que tenía bajo los pies, aparté la pierna que Leah había colocado sobre mi regazo y me levanté del asiento.

— Voy a quitarme el uniforme y a cambiarme de ropa, ¿alguna viene? —todas negaron distraídamente volviendo a sumirse en un silencio cómodo.

Con un encogimiento de hombros me dirigí hacia el lavabo para cambiarme. Una vez vestida de calle, me dirigí de vuelta a mi compartimento. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo oí como me llamaban repetidamente. Me giré y vi que Héctor salía del compartimento que ocupaba con Louis y otros Hufflepuffs.

— ¡Ey, Cam! — sonriéndole me acerqué hacia él. — Me ha dicho Louis que tú también vas a pasar las Navidades con los Weasley. Parece que no nos vamos a despegar ni un instante —dijo el moreno con humor.

— Ahá. Por motivos que todavía no entiendo, el Departamento de Intercambio no nos deja ir a casa por Navidades, así que Roxanne y Dominique me ofrecieron pasarlas con ellas. — Aunque Hogwarts era un lugar encantador, la sola idea de tener que pasar dos semanas allí sin mis amigas me hizo esbozar una mueca.

— Lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Supongo que es demasiado papeleo para sólo dos semanas de vacaciones. — Héctor se encogió de hombros.

— Así que pasando las Navidades con el novio, ¿eh? — con picardía, le di un suave codazo en el costado. Héctor se pasó una mano por la nuca y puso una mueca.

— Si… bueno, en realidad voy en calidad de amigo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Louis cree que es demasiado pronto para presentarme como su novio. — Héctor se encogió de hombros, pero pude detectar que aquello le entristecía y molestaba a la vez. — Teniendo en cuenta que todavía no ha salido del armario y que sólo llevamos tres meses saliendo, lo entiendo.

— A mí no me engañas Héctor, que nos conocemos de hace tiempo. — dije bajando el tono de voz para que Louis no nos escuchara desde el compartimento. — Sé que a ti te gustaría no tener que ocultarlo. Con Carlos nunca tuviste que esconderte. —sentencié finalmente.

— Mhm. — murmuró distraído. — Pero bueno, estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta que Louis esté listo. No quiero estropear lo que tenemos.

— Esperemos que no tarde mucho. — dije con sinceridad. Miré hacia los dos lados del pasillo y luego volví a posar la mirada en Héctor. — Por cierto, ¿has visto a Damián? Todavía no he podido despedirme de él.

— Se ha quedado en Hogwarts para pasar las Navidades. — asentí. Damián había preferido quedarse con el resto de alumnos de intercambio.

— Bueno, pues nos vemos luego. — me despedí con dos besos y me dirigí de nuevo hacia el compartimento.

— He estado a punto de llamar a seguridad. Pensé que te habían tragado los retretes. —Dominique gesticuló dramáticamente con las manos. Con un suspiró divertido me coloqué junto a Leah, que se había quedado dormida y babeaba ligeramente sobre el banco. — ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este rato?

— Hablar con Héctor. —guardé el uniforme en la mochila y me recosté sobre el respaldo del asiento mullido.

— ¿Te has despedido también de Leo? — preguntó Maya sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

— Sí, le he dicho adiós antes de subir al tren. —fruncí el ceño al recordar la extensa despedida de aquella misma mañana. — A decir verdad se ha puesto un poco pesado.

— El pobre Golden Retriever no puede estar dos semanas sin verte. — fulminé con la mirada a Dominique, a pesar de que las comisuras de los labios se me habían levantado en una sonrisa.

— No lo llames así tú también. —Dominique ignoró mi protesta.

De repente sonó un silbato que nos hizo saltar a todas del asiento. Nos asomamos por la ventana para ver que ya habíamos llegado hasta la estación de King's Cross. Con un golpecito desperté a Leah. Como aún éramos menores, no podíamos usar la magia para levitar los baúles, así que tuvimos que cargar con ellos a duras penas hasta bajar del tren.

Dominique se puso la mano sobre los ojos en forma de visera y los entrecerró para buscar a su familia entre la gente. Finalmente divisó un gran grupo de gente reunido a un par de metros hacia nuestra derecha.

— _¡Maman!_ — unas veinte cabezas, casi todas cubiertas por cabellos pelirrojos, se giraron al oír el grito de Dom. — ¡ _Nous sommes arrivées!_

Con un gesto de la mano, Roxanne y yo nos despedimos por última vez de Maya y Leah y fuimos corriendo en pos de Dominique, que no se había molestado en esperarnos. Muerta de la vergüenza, con el rostro rojo por el rubor, me acerqué con timidez hacia los varios pares de ojos adultos que me observaban con curiosidad.

— _Maman, papa, celle-ci est Camila, la fille de qui je vous ai parlé._ — una mujer rubia de increíble belleza y el hombre que la acompañaba, también pelirrojo y con una cicatriza cruzándole el rostro, me sonrieron con calidez.

— ¡ _Mais, oui!_ Camila es un _placeg_ _conocegte_ _pog_ fin. — sobrecogida por ser de repente el centro de atención, sonreí con timidez.

Una bonita mujer pelirroja se situó en el centro y comenzó a contar cabezas. Cuando comprobó que todos estábamos allí, dio una palmada de satisfacción.

— Bien chicos, ya haremos las presentaciones cuando lleguemos a casa. Que cada uno se agarre a un adulto para que podamos aparecer en La Madriguera.

Siguiendo las indicaciones, me acerqué a la mano que la señora Weasley me tendía. Antes de que el mundo comenzase a dar vueltas observé que James no iba acompañado de Alisa.

* * *

Aterrizamos sobre un jardín cubierto de nieve. Unos cuantos metros más hacia delante se podía ver una casa ligeramente torcida hacia un lado y con aspecto hogareño. Un humo gris se escapaba por la chimenea. El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Situándome junto a Héctor, caminamos detrás de los múltiples pelirrojos.

Una mujer rechoncha y con el pelo gris nos abrió la puerta. Junto a ella, un hombre de aspecto amigable saludaba a su familia. Supuse que se trataba de los abuelos de Dominique y Roxanne, Molly y Arthur. Cuando toda la procesión de nietos, hijos, yernos y nueras hubo saludado a los dos cabeza de familia, Héctor y yo llegamos hasta el umbral del hogar.

— Me imagino que vosotros seréis los dos españoles de los que tanto han hablado mis nietos. —Molly nos envolvió en un abrazo cálido.

— Encantado señora Weasley. Soy Héctor. —dijo Héctor cortésmente.

— Por favor, no hace falta que seas tan formal. — la mujer dejó escapar una sonrisita, encantada por los buenos modales de Héctor. Su mirada azul se posó entonces sobre mí. — Y tú, encanto, debes de ser Camila, ¿no?

— Un placer conocerlos. — Arthur nos instó a pasar dentro de la casa. Atravesamos una cocina acogedora, repleta de utensilios y cazuelas. Cuando llegamos al salón, la familia entera se había acomodado en los sofás y nos miraba expectantes.

— Bueno chicos, espero que tantas presentaciones no acaben dándoos dolor de cabeza. —Arthur rió entre dientes y se situó junto a uno de sus hijos más mayores.

Uno a uno, Arthur fue nombrando a los miembros de su familia. Percy, su mujer Audrey y sus dos hijas, Bill y Fleur, a los que había conocido brevemente en la estación, George y la madre de Roxanne, Angelina, Ron y Hermione, dos de los famosos miembros del Trío de Oro, y finalmente Harry y Ginny, la mujer que en la estación nos había agrupado para poder aparecernos en La Madriguera.

Mareada por la cantidad de besos que estaba recibiendo y por la cantidad de nombres que debería aprender, me situé junto a Roxanne una vez acabaron las presentaciones.

— Roxanne, querida. — Angelina, una mujer de piel oscura y poseedora de gran belleza (algo bastante común en aquella familia), nos miró a mi amiga y a mí. — ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Camila vuestra habitación?

Roxanne asintió y junto a Dominique me guió hacia las escaleras. Subimos hasta el segundo piso y nos adentramos en la habitación que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. Esparcidas por la estancia había cuatro camas con dosel cubiertas por colchas tejidas a mano de estridentes colores.

— Tenemos que compartir habitación con Molly. —al ver que ya había olvidado por completo quién demonios era Molly, Dominique suspiró. — Es la hija mayor de mi tío Percy, se graduó hace un año.

Asentí al recordar a quién se refería Dom y coloqué el baúl debajo de una de las cuatro camas.

— ¿Cómo os las ingeniáis para caber tanta gente en una casa? —Roxanne se rió mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, que estaba decorada con múltiples posters de Quidditch.

— La abuela ha tenido que ir añadiendo habitaciones y pisos para que cupiésemos todos. — con una sonrisa me quité el abrigo y lo dejé sobre la cama. — De todas formas, nuestros padres no suelen quedarse a dormir. Sólo vienen durante el día y luego se van.

— Esto cada vez se parece más a una casa de locos. — A pesar de sus palabras, una sonrisa tierna y cariñosa adornaba la cara de Dominique al hablar de su familia. — Una pena que no puedas conocer a mi hermana y a Teddy. Si crees que yo soy dramática, espérate a conocer a Victoire.

— ¿Dónde está? —me quité el gorro de la cabeza y me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta.

— Se ha ido con Teddy de viaje por Rumanía. — asentí lamentando no poder conocerlos y me tumbé sobre la cama, cansada tras el largo viaje. Los ojos se me cerraron suavemente y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Me despertó una voz estridente que provenía desde el salón de la casa.

— ¡Niños! ¡A cenar! —con un gruñido me senté sobre la cama. En la cama de Dominique, Roxanne y la rubia jugaban a las cartas.

— ¿Por qué se empeña en seguir tratándonos como niños? —Dominique dejó caer sus cartas sobre la colcha y se desperezó. — En cuatro meses seré considerada oficialmente una adulta. — Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Roxanne se levantó y se puso las zapatillas.

— Sí, pero hasta entonces seguirás siendo una niña para la abuela. — luego murmuró con superioridad. — A mí sólo me quedan tres.

— Apartad de mí camino púberes hormonadas y llenas de espinillas. —Dominique soltó una carcajada. — Os supero a las dos. Mi cumpleaños es el 11 de febrero, así que respetadme. —Dominique hizo una reverencia teatral y salió por la puerta. Las tres bajamos entre risas hasta el salón, donde toda la familia nos esperaba ya sentada. Arthur había tenido que juntar hasta tres mesas para poder dar cabida a todo el clan.

Dominique se sentó junto a Hugo, Roxanne junto a su hermano mayor, que al parecer había llegado aquella misma tarde mientras yo dormía, y la novia de éste. Sorprendida al reconocer la cara de la novia de Fred ahogué una exclamación. Busqué entre los comensales un asiento libre y divisé una silla sin ocupante entre James y Albus. Con un suspiró resignado me senté junto a los hermanos Potter.

— Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma. —susurró Albus al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué demonios hace la profesora de Runas Antiguas besándose con tu primo Fred? —pregunté mirando con disimulo a la profesora Saunders. Aunque la joven maestra no me impartía ninguna clase, solía verla a menudo mientras desayunaba en la mesa de los profesores.

— ¿No lo sabías? —susurró James, que nos había estado escuchando. Moví la cabeza en un gesto negativo. —Se liaron cuando Fred estaba en su último año— explicó James divertido.

Todavía asombrada por aquella revelación, iba a contestarle cuando la voz de Molly nos interrumpió.

— Qué ilusión nos hace a Arthur y a mí poder ver a toda la familia reunida de nuevo. —paseó la mirada por toda la mesa, recibiendo sonrisas como respuesta. — Es una pena que Charlie, Victoire y Teddy no puedan acompañarnos. —con tristeza volvió a sentarse en su silla y nos indicó que ya podíamos comenzar a comer.

La habitación estalló de repente en múltiples conversaciones que estaban teniendo lugar a la vez. Albus se puso a charlar con su prima Lucy y James comenzó a comentar el reciente partido de las Avispas de Wimbourne con su tío Ron. Sin saber muy bien con quién hablar, comencé a servirme las salchichas y el puré de patatas que Molly había preparado.

Un leve carraspeó me hizo levantar la mirada para ver como Harry Potter, sentado junto a su mujer, me miraba con una sonrisa afable.

—Camila ¿verdad? —asentí, sobrecogida por estar hablando con el famoso mago que había salvado el mundo mágico en tantas ocasiones. — Me pareció entender que tu apellido es Griggs.

—Así es, señor Potter. Bueno de hecho es mi segundo apellido. —ensanchando aún más su sonrisa, el señor Potter comenzó a servirse puré de patatas.

— No sé por qué, pero ese apellido me resulta muy familiar. —miró hacia su mujer, que había estado escuchando en silencio. — Cariño, ¿no te suena de algo?

— Me parece que había una chica en mi curso que se apellidaba así. —se rascó la barbilla de forma pensativa. — Evangeline Griggs o algo así...

— Evelyn. Evelyn Rose Griggs. —el señor Potter palmeó contento de poder recordar por fin a quién pertenecía el apellido.

— Ahá, me parece recordar que era una chica muy guapa. Tenía siempre a algún chico enviándole cartas en medio de la noche. — comentó Ginny perdida en sus recuerdos. — Salió un tiempo con Stephen Cornfoot, ¿te acuerdas de Cornfoot?

— Ah, sí. De Ravenclaw si mal no recuerdo. —anoté aquel dato para poder incordiar en adelante a mi madre y sacarle información sobre sus enredos amorosos durante su adolescencia. — Por lo que veo Evelyn es tu madre, ¿no?

—Mhm. —murmuré con la boca cerrada, pues el señor Potter me había pillado justo cuando masticaba un trozo de salchichas.

— ¿Qué ha sido de ella?, después de que se graduase no supe más de Evelyn. —preguntó con amabilidad Ginny. Tragué con celeridad el trozo de salchicha intentando no atragantarme en el intento.

— Después de graduarse consiguió trabajo en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del Ministerio. —Percy Weasley, al escuchar el nombre del departamento en el que trabajaba, levantó la cabeza de golpe dispuesto a enzarzarse en un discurso sobre la importancia de su trabajo, a pesar de que se encontraba en la otra punta de la mesa. — Tras dos años trabajando allí, el Departamento la trasladó al Ministerio de Magia de España como uno de los representantes del Ministerio británico.

Hice una pausa para coger aire y darle un trago a mi vaso de agua. Ron Weasley y su mujer, que al parecer también se acordaban de la joven Evelyn, nos escuchaban con interés. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que James, al ver su charla de Quidditch interrumpida, también escuchaba mientras comía.

— En España conoció a mi padre, Diego, que trabaja para la sección de asuntos internacionales del periódico mágico más importante de España. —continué sintiéndome nerviosa por la repentina atención que me profesaban los que me rodeaban. — Se casaron y me tuvieron a mí y a mi hermana.

— Una chica de un gran carácter, tu madre. — la sonrisa del señor Potter no abandonaba su rostro. — Luchó junto a nosotros con gran valentía durante la guerra. — recordé los escalofriantes relatos que me había contado mi madre sobre aquellos oscuros años. Intentando evitar que los ánimos se agriasen por los sombríos recuerdos de la guerra, el señor Potter cambió rápidamente de tema. —Recuerdo que una vez hechizó a Jordan por haberle soltado un piropo mientras comentaba un partido. — Harry soltó una carcajada genuina y sus amigos y familiares rieron también al recordarlo.

— Sí, aquí nuestra Mila también ha heredado algo de ese carácter. — dijo James mientras colocaba su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo de mi silla. Sin saber muy bien si su tono de voz era amistoso o burlón, decidí permanecer en silencio.

Dominique, con su sutileza habitual, se levantó de un golpe de su asiento en la otra punta de la mesa provocando que su silla cayese con un fuerte ruido.

— No te lo creerás tío Harry, pero Cam se enfadó tanto con James el otro día que lo hechizó para que cada vez que hablase se pusiese a piar como un pájaro. —Todos prorrumpimos en carcajadas menos James que, rojo por la vergüenza, fulminó con la mirada a su prima. Dominique, que a duras penas podía hablar por los espasmos de risa, intentó continuar relatando el suceso. — Se pasó dos horas piando como un polluelo frustrado. —Dominique golpeó con fuerza la mesa, lágrimas de diversión resbalaban por sus mejillas.

— Así me gusta Cam, tú mantén a raya a James. —dijo Ginny entre risas y me guiño un ojo.

A su pesar, James no pudo contener la risa y se unió a toda la mesa. Desde que había llegado a casa de sus abuelos se le veía algo más relajado y sonriente, y la tensión entre nosotros parecía haber desaparecido por completo. Desde luego, pensé, disfrutaba mucho más de su compañía cuando se encontraba en aquel estado de ánimo relajado.

* * *

La cena se prolongó hasta bien tarde. Cuando ya habíamos comido los postres, Arthur sacó un par de botellas de vino para amenizar la sobremesa. A pesar de las protestas indignadas de Dominique, que reclamaba a voces que en cuatro meses sería mayor de edad, los adultos sólo nos dejaron beber una copa.

Mientras charlaba amenamente con Albus y el señor Potter, Ginny se llevó a una enfurecida Lily, que se negaba a retirarse a dormir. Mientras dejaba reposar la copiosa comida que la abuela Molly había preparado con tanto cariño, escuché con asombro algunas de las miles de historias que el Trío de Oro guardaba en su repertorio. Escuché también divertida algunas de las historias embarazosas que Harry me contó sobre sus tres hijos cuando eran pequeñas. Sonreí con malicia al pensar en los múltiples usos que le podría dar a esas humillantes revelaciones sobre James.

A pesar de haber dormido una larga siesta, el sueño comenzó a invadirme. Con una disculpa, me despedí de los padres de James y de Rose, que en ese momento relataban cómo Albus se había puesto a llorar la primera vez que había visto a Hagrid, y me retiré de la mesa para acostarme. Dominique me siguió y juntas llegamos hasta la habitación. Roxanne y Molly descansaban desde hacía ya un rato sobre sus camas. Saqué del baúl el pijama de invierno y comencé a desnudarme para cambiarme.

— Tu familia es genial, Dom. — me pasé la camisa de franela por encima de la cabeza y me solté la coleta ya deshecha y dejé caer la melena sobre los hombros. — Nunca había visto una cena tan animada.

— Pues espérate a la cena de Navidad y a la de Noche Vieja. —dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Sonriéndole de vuelta, me metí entre las cálidas sábanas y apagué la luz.

* * *

 ** _¡Nous sommes arrivées! :_** ¡Hemos llegado!

 ** _Maman, papa, celle-ci est Camila, la fille de qui je vous ai parlé_ _:_** Mamá, papá, esta es la chica de la que os he hablado


	9. Chapter 9

La mañana de Navidad había amanecido con el cielo despejado y de un azul pálido. Como cada mañana desde que había llegado, el alboroto de todos los miembros de la familia inundaba la casa de ruidos y risas. En aquel preciso instante los miembros de la familia intercambiaban regalos entre sí. Contemplando el trueque con una sonrisa, pensé que esa misma escena estaría teniendo lugar en mi casa.

Miré hacia los paquetes que me habían llegado anoche desde España, y que no había abierto hasta ahora. El último modelo de escoba, la Cometa 310, más rápida y ligera que sus anteriores versiones, que mis padres me habían enviado por lechuza y que no podía esperar para estrenar. El regalo de Martina; un brazalete con una piedra incrustada que cambiaba de color según el estado de ánimo del portador. El disco de _My Mystic Romance,_ mi grupo favorito de música, que Leo me había hecho llegar junto a una extensa carta en la que me felicitaba las Navidades y me pedía verme durante lo que quedaba de vacaciones. Por último, un marco con una foto de Adriana y Natalia en la que salían haciendo el payaso y poniendo distintas muecas y con una dedicatoria en la parte trasera.

Continué comiendo el trozo del delicioso bizcocho que la señora Weasley había preparado para desayunar. Dominque se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a mí a la vez que me entregaba un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo rosa chillón.

— Ugh, ¿no podría haber escogido un color más discreto? — con una sonrisa cogí el paquete y comencé a desenvolverlo.

— Me quedé sin papel y tuve que cogerle un poco a Lily. — Dominuque contempló con expectación cómo rompía el papel.

De entre los montones de papel rosa apareció una bonita cadena de plata con una pequeña lechuza colgando como único adorno.

— Es preciosa Dom, muchas gracias. —me incliné sobre la silla para abrazarla. Dominique me devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa. De su cuello puede apreciar el perfume que minutos atrás le había regalado. Con entusiasmo me retiré el pelo de los hombros y me abroché el colgante diestramente.

— Por cierto, te sienta muy bien el jersey. Que sepas que hasta que mi abuela no te teje un jersey no has sido oficialmente adoptado por nuestro clan. — me reí y contemplé con cariño el jersey azul marino con una gran "C" amarilla en el centro que Molly me había entregado al bajar a desayunar. Miré de nuevo hacia Dominique, cuyo jersey era de un azul turquesa a juego con sus ojos y la "D" de un gris plomo.

— No se aceptan devoluciones. Ahora tendréis que cargar conmigo de por vida. — Dominique sonrió más que dispuesta a cumplir con su deber para conmigo.

— Hemos pensado ir todos a lanzarnos en trineo que le han regalado a Albus más tarde. ¿Te apuntas?

— Por supuesto, pienso gozar de toda la nieve que en Bellver no tenemos. — tras decir esto me corté un tercer trozo de bizcocho. "A este paso tendré que ir rodando hasta los sitios" pensé para mí misma mientras me palmeaba la barriga.

* * *

Con gran esfuerzo habíamos logrado subir hasta arriba de uno de los montículos colindantes a La Madriguera, luchando por no hundirnos en la nieve. Una vez arriba resoplamos satisfechos y contemplamos las impresionantes vistas.

— ¡Me pido primero! — exclamó Hugo, arrancándole de las manos el trineo a Albus. Sin perder el tiempo se situó sobre el borde de la colina y se sentó sobre el trineo para deslizarse por la cuesta. Soltó un chillido divertido y finalmente aterrizó en la base de la pequeña elevación montañosa. Poco a poco volvió a subir el montículo para entregarnos de nuevo el trineo.

— ¡Me pido última! — gritó Dominique con una sonrisa. Se inclinó sobre mi oreja para susurrarme confidencialmente. —Así no tengo que subir otra vez la colina. — con los ojos en blanco y un resoplido me dispuse a esperar mi turno.

Uno a uno, los múltiples primos comenzaron a deslizarse por la cuesta. Lily, al ser la más pequeña y la protegida por sus primos más mayores, se tiró junto a Rose riéndose alegremente. A James, cuyas piernas no le entraban por completo en el trineo, el descenso le presentó alguna que otra dificultad.

Finalmente, después de lanzarse Lucy, llegó mi turno. Con algo de inseguridad me senté sobre el trineo y agarré con las manos enguantadas el manillar. Albus se colocó a mi espalda y me dio un leve empujón. Con una velocidad vertiginosa comencé a descender la ladera. Asustada por aquella nueva y algo peligrosa experiencia, comencé a soltar mi vasto repertorio de improperios y palabrotas en español. A lo lejos pude oír como el grupo se divertía con la situación. Una vez el trineo se frenó, suspiré aliviada y me levanté.

— ¡Anda, deja de hablar en suajili y trae tu culo de vuelta hasta aquí! — me gritó Dominique desde arriba. El resto del grupo rió junto a ella y yo, todavía sin haberme recuperado de la experiencia, subí el montículo arrastrando el trineo detrás de mí.

Durante el resto de la mañana continuamos deslizándonos por la ladera cubierta de nieve. Al segundo intento perdí un poco el miedo y disfruté del viaje. Algunos de los primos repitieron varias veces, por lo que a Dominique, aunque entre improperios y resoplidos, no le quedó otra que volver a subir el montículo. Cuando llegó la hora de comer nos dirigimos todos juntos de vuelta a la casa para disfrutar de nuevo de los sabrosos platos que Molly había preparado con tanto cariño.

* * *

Mientras sonaba _Vampire Money_ del disco que Leo me había regalado, Roxanne, Dominique y yo nos vestíamos para la cena de Navidad que comenzaría en breves minutos.

— ¿Habéis hablado con Leah y Maya estos días? — Roxanne se aplicaba frente al espejo una capa de rímel sobre las pestañas mientras ponía una mueca.

— Cierra la boca Roxanne o te va a entrar una mosca. — Roxanne cerró la boca de repente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Dominique a través del espejo. — Leah me envió una carta hace un par de días. La pobre no aguanta más a sus primos. Dice que se está planteando seriamente huir hasta que se acaben las vacaciones. — Dominique se rió con ganas y metió la cabeza por el agujero del cuello de una camisa blanca.

Con esmero me cepillé el pelo y me lo recogí en un moño trenzado. Mientras seguía sonando _My Wicked Romance_ de fondo, las tres charlábamos tranquilamente. Molly, que también se estaba vistiendo, de vez en cuando hacía algún comentario y se reía con nosotras.

— Venga, vamos a bajar ya, o la abuela se pasará la cena echándonos la culpa por que se haya enfriado el cordero. — Con una sonrisa nos levantamos y bajamos las escaleras hacia el salón, donde la mayoría de los miembros estaban sentados en la mesa o bien en los sillones.

— Por fin bajáis niñas. — exclamó Molly sofocada por el ajetreo que suponía cocinar para tanta gente. — A este paso se nos iba a enfriar la sopa. — Dominique me miró como diciéndome «te lo dije» y con una sonrisa me senté junto a ella y a Héctor.

Se abrieron las botellas de vino y el barullo de conversaciones llenó el salón. Mientras tomaba con gusto la sopa de pescado, hablaba tranquilamente con Louis y Héctor. A medida que las copas se iban vaciando y rellenando de nuevo, el ruido en la sala iba aumentando en volumen y para poder mantener una conversación había que hablar prácticamente a voces.

— Dinos Louis, con lo guapo que eres seguro que tienes a las chicas de Hogwarts loquitas. — Ron, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por las tres copas de vino que se había bebido ya, le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda a su sobrino Louis, que estaba sentado junto a él. — ¿Tienes alguna novia ya? — Ron le guiño un ojo con picardía. Louis sonrió incómodo sin apartar la vista de su plato de sopa.

Héctor y yo intercambiamos una mirada incómoda. Pudimos apreciar también como Dominique, Roxanne, James y Albus se habían quedado de repente en silencio. Ron siguió contemplando a un avergonzado Louis a la espera de una respuesta.

— Vamos no seas tímido. Todos hemos tenido tu edad. — Ron le dirigió una mirada divertida a Hermione, que puso los ojos en blanco como única respuesta.

— No tengo novia aún, tío Ron. — dijo Louis con voz queda, levantando por fin la mirada de la mesa.

— _Pego,_ ¿cómo puede _seg_? — preguntó Fleur indignada por que el sector femenino del colegio no supiese apreciar el atractivo de su único hijo. — ¿Qué les pasa a las niñas de _ahoga_? — con el ceño fruncido miró a su marido, que se limitó a encoger los hombros.

— _Maman, assez!_ —exclamó Dominique entre dientes. Su madre la miró confundida pero siguió divagando sobre la ceguera de las niñas de Hogwarts.

Louis, cada vez más molesto por la diatriba de su madre y las insistencias de su tío Ron, fruncía el ceño mientras se mordía la lengua para no saltar y perder el control. El resto de comensales había dejado de lado sus conversaciones privadas para escuchar aquel intercambio que no acababan de comprender. Héctor colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de Louis para intentar, con escaso éxito, tranquilizarlo.

— Ron déjale en paz. — dijo Hermione con voz tranquila y pacificadora. — No todos están tan interesados en el amor y en el sexo opuesto como tú lo estabas.

Aquello fue lo que colmó el vaso. Todos los que conocíamos la orientación de Louis pudimos ver que aquellas palabras, que con buena intención habían intentado zanjar el tema que tanto incomodaba al rubio, habían acabado por completo con el autocontrol de Louis. Éste se levantó de su silla y miró con enfado a su tío, que al ver la reacción de su sobrino, había perdido la sonrisa burlona. Por debajo de las capas de enfado, los ojos de Louis también revelaban miedo e incertidumbre.

— No te equivoques tía, a todos nos preocupa enamorarnos. — Hermione se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla, sorprendida por la fuerza que destilaban las palabras de Louis. Para la mayoría de los que estábamos allí se nos hacía extraño ver a Louis de aquella guisa, acostumbrados a la naturaleza tranquila y pacífica del chico. — Lo que pasa es que a mí el sexo opuesto me es indiferente. —Louis se giró hacia Héctor que, nervioso, mantenía la mirada fija en su regazo. El silencio se hizo en la mesa mientras el peso de las palabras de Louis se colaban en nuestras cabezas y adquirían sentido.

Fleur, sorprendida, se llevó una mano a la boca pero no dijo nada. Bill, con una tranquilidad y naturalidad sorprendentes, paseó la vista entre Héctor y Louis. De fondo se podía oír como Hermione le susurraba enfadada a Ron que tenía la sensibilidad y el tacto de un doxy. Todos contuvimos el aire, asustados de que el más mínimo susurro pudiese hacer detonar la tensión que flotaba en el aire de la estancia.

Louis miró con ojos suplicantes a su padre, rogándole que dijese algo, ya fuese positivo o negativo. Bill se aclaró la garganta y se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo. Miró hacia su mujer, que seguía sin poder articular sonido alguno.

— Por mi parte tengo que decir que ya lo sospechaba. — Louis dejó escapar un suspiro con alivio. — Y los dos estamos muy felices de que hayas encontrado a alguien especial. — Héctor levantó por fin la vista y lo miró agradecido. Bill miró de reojo a su mujer, que parecía algo más recompuesta.

— _Clago_ , que sí, si tu _eges_ feliz, _nosotgos_ también lo somos. — Con una sonrisa cálida extendió los brazos para coger de la mano a Louis y a Héctor. Tras unos instantes más de silencio, todos prorrumpimos en aplausos.

Aunque la declaración de Louis había cambiado completamente el rumbo de la cena, todos intentamos continuar comiendo con la máxima naturalidad posible. Durante los postres, Ron Weasley se inclinó sobre la oreja de su sobrino para disculparse por su indiscreción. Bill se pasó toda la cena interrogando a Héctor, el cual respondía a sus preguntas entre tartamudeos, y finalmente le dio el visto bueno con un asentimiento satisfecho.

Una vez finalizado el banquete, George Weasley anunció con entusiasmo que había traído fuegos artificiales para acabar de celebrar la Nochebuena. Entre risas salimos de la casa y nos colocamos en círculo en el jardín mientras esperábamos a que George acabase de preparar el espectáculo pirotécnico.

* * *

Los estallidos de colores relampagueaban en el cielo estrellado. Arthur había decidido además encender una hoguera en el centro del círculo, donde todos nos calentábamos las manos mientras estirábamos el cuello para contemplar los fuegos artificiales. Algunas de las parejas aprovechaban aquel momento tan mágico para besarse y profesar su amor entre susurros.

Distraída, miré hacia el hogar de aquella familia y me percaté de la figura de James sentada en el porche mientras observaba a lo lejos como sus padres se abrazaban cariñosamente. Sin que se diera cuenta, observé su rostro cansado y abatido. Aunque intenté ignorarlo, sus hombros caídos y su aspecto desamparado y frágil, me empujaron a acercarme a él. Con cuidado de no llamar la atención, me alejé del grupo y me senté junto a James en las escaleras del porche.

Sin apartar la vista de sus padres, James gruñó a modo de saludo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sólo? — James permaneció en silencio. Los diferentes estallidos de color se reflejaban sobre su cara. Aparté la vista de su perfil y miré hacia donde sus ojos estaban fijos. Deje escapar una risita al ver a Molly y Arthur bailando agarrados la música que sonaba desde la radio. — ¿Todas vuestras reuniones son así de…? — intenté encontrar una palabra que las definiese.

— ¿Peculiares? — James me miró por fin y sonrió divertido. — Te mentiría si te dijese que no. — le devolví la mirada divertida y pude verme reflejada en sus ojos castaños. — El año pasado mi tío Percy montó un berrinche cuando Molly le dijo que no iba a trabajar en el Ministerio después de graduarse. — James se carcajeó ante el recuerdo. — Y cuando Fred trajo por primera vez a casa a la profesora Saunders, mi abuela se desmayó cuando se enteró de que habían empezado a salir cuando Fred todavía estaba en Hogwarts. A mi tía Angelina le entró un ataque de risa histérica que le duró tres horas. Todos pensábamos que se había vuelto loca. — Nos reímos por la anécdota y permanecimos un rato sumidos en un silencio cómodo, observando al resto de la familia desde lejos.

La sonrisa se le fue del rostro y se pasó una mano por la nuca, lo cual había aprendido a detectar como un gesto suyo de nerviosismo. Aquel gesto de fragilidad hizo que se me partiese el corazón y que me diesen ganas de abrazarle hasta que todas sus preocupaciones se evaporasen. Sorprendida por aquel arranque de instinto protector, lo miré con suavidad.

— ¿Qué te preocupa James? — James me miró de reojo y suspiró. — ¿Por qué estás aquí, apartado, en vez de pasártelo bien con tu familia? — Permaneció varios minutos en silencio, por lo que pensé que no se iba a molestar en responderme. Levantándome para dejarlo en paz con sus pensamientos, bajé uno de los escalones para dirigirme de nuevo hacia el círculo. Sin embargo, una mano me agarró de la muñeca para impedirme que me marchase. Me giré para ver como James me rogaba con la mirada que me quedase. Con un suspiro me volví a sentar junto a él.

— Soy un cabrón, Mila. — lo miré sorprendida por sus palabras. James me miró con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Con mi otra mano cogí la de James que todavía agarraba mi muñeca. — Puedes ser muchas cosas, pero nunca te he considerado un cabrón. — Negó con la cabeza.

— Créeme, sí que lo he sido.

— ¿Es por Alisa? — James asintió levemente con la cabeza y cogió aire. — ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te enfades? — James volvió a asentir con la cabeza gacha. — ¿Por qué sigues con ella si claramente ninguno de los dos sois felices? — James volvió a coger aire con la mirada perdida en la hoguera.

— Porque soy un cobarde y no me atrevo a dejarla. — James ladeó la cabeza y me miró por debajo de las pestañas. — He sido muy injusto con ella. — permanecí en silencio y esperé con paciencia a que James pusiese en orden sus pensamientos. — Antes de empezar a salir con ella, me divertía tonteando con las chicas que me iban detrás. Todas sabían que yo no quería nada serio y se contentaban con ser un ligue más. — Compuso una sonrisa torcida como si los escarceos románticos de antes ya no le pareciesen tan divertidos. — Cuando Alisa comenzó a insinuarse en quinto me lo tomé como un juego. Sabía que Alisa estaba bastante enamorada y que tenía intenciones de ser algo más que un rollo pasajero. Eso me divertía y me producía un gran placer. Saber que tenía ese poder sobre una chica me hacía sentir bien, importante. — me miró para intentar leer en mi cara lo que pensaba de aquellas revelaciones. Intenté mantener el rostro impasible. James suspiró, poco acostumbrado a abrirse y hablar de sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Le di un apretón suave a su mano para animarle a que continuase. — Cuando Alisa se me declaró, acepté. Quería probar qué era estar en una relación, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que nunca podría sentir algo realmente profundo por ella. — Se pasó una mano por la cara con un gesto cansado. — Con el tiempo, Alisa comenzó a darse cuenta de que para mí aquello había sido sólo un pasatiempo, una forma de probar algo nuevo, y comenzó a volverse una chica repelente y amargada. Yo me sentía demasiado culpable por lo que había hecho y no me atrevía a romper con ella. Sabía que el motivo de aquel cambio en ella era yo. — volvió a suspirar y frunció el ceño. — Alisa ha sabido jugar con eso y aprovecha cada momento para restregármelo y hacerme sentir aún peor. Aunque he intentado arreglar lo que yo mismo he provocado, nada ha servido para que Alisa me perdone y para que yo me sienta menos culpable. Y a pesar de todo este tiempo, todavía sigo sin sentir nada por ella.

James se calló, aliviado por fin de poder soltar todo aquel peso de encima. El arrepentimiento marcaba sus facciones. Me miró a la espera de escuchar mi opinión. Con el cuerpo encogido, James parecía un niño perdido y desamparado.

— Creo que lo que le has hecho a Alisa ha estado muy mal. Pero nadie es perfecto y todos hemos sido niños y hemos jugado con fuego sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de otros. — James suspiró algo más aliviado. Tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas sin derramar. — También creo que Alisa no debería haberte seguido el juego y haberse aprovechado de tu sentimiento de culpabilidad para mantenerte a su lado.

— No sé cómo arreglar todo este embrollo sin que alguno de los dos salga herido. — la voz se le quebró y apartó la mirada para ocultar aquel momento de debilidad.

— Yo diría que ya os habéis hecho bastante daño los dos. — James soltó una risita triste. — Lo más justo para ambos sería que lo dejaseis antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No es justo que sigas este juego y le sigas haciendo daño, y tampoco es justo para ti estar sufriendo por estar junto a alguien al que no quieres. — James permaneció en silencio para asimilar lo que le había dicho.

— Gracias, Mila. — James me rodeó con los brazos y posó un beso sobre mi sien. Sorprendida por aquel gesto espontáneo, le rodeé con mis brazos y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro. Aspiré y del cuello de su jersey pude detectar un olor a suavizante y a su colonia. Durante unos instantes más, permanecimos en silencio, agradecidos por aquel momento de intimidad.

— ¿Sabes?, creo que debajo de esa fachada de fanfarronería y "todo me importa una mierda", eres un chico bastante decente. — James se rió y se separó con lentitud.

— ¿Sólo decente? Yo diría que soy bastante genial. — la sonrisa burlona distintiva de James volvió a ocupar su rostro. Le di un codazo amistoso y me reí de sus tonterías. — Gracias por el consejo, Mila. — susurró volviendo a ponerse serio. — Lo tuyo con Hughes debe ir viento en popa, eh pillina. — me guiñó un ojo con picardía. Intenté ignorar su comentario mientras miraba con diversión como los miembros de la familia se desperdigaban por los alrededores de la casa para jugar al escondite.

— En realidad no. La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de cómo va a acabar todo esto. — James me miró sorprendido por aquella revelación. — Me digo a mí misma que es un chico encantador y que se porta muy bien conmigo, pero no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que lo nuestro no va a ningún sitio. — James permaneció en silencio, dándome espacio para aclarar las ideas. — Supongo que desde lo de Isaac me resulta más difícil dejarme llevar por el corazón.

— ¿Isaac?

— Mi ex. — Aunque James no formuló ninguna pregunta por cortesía, sus ojos desprendían una curiosidad apenas contenida. Por algún motivo que desconocía, el corazón me pedía a gritos desahogarme con él. — Estuvimos saliendo un año y medio. Íbamos a la misma casa y siempre habíamos sido amigos. En quinto año los dos comenzamos a sentir algo más que amistad y finalmente se declaró. Era genial, no sólo era mi novio, también era mi mejor amigo; nos lo contábamos todo, nos reíamos juntos, casi nunca discutíamos, en fin, era perfecto. Era la primera vez que me enamoraba de alguien. Y cuando te enamoras de alguien y te corresponden, puede llegar a ser increíble.

— Si todo iba tan bien ¿por qué lo dejasteis? — preguntó James con cautela.

— Cuando quedaban tres meses para acabar sexto, Isaac comenzó a distanciarse. El problema es que yo estaba tan ciega que no me di cuenta. O quizás es que no lo quería ver. La afinidad que una vez habíamos tenido ya no estaba. Estaba distraído y ponía excusas para no hacer cosas juntos. Finalmente un día me dijo que simplemente ya no sentía lo mismo. Que el amor se había acabado. Que lo que había sentido por mí en quinto ya no era lo mismo que sentía por mí un año y medio después.

— ¿Cómo puedes dejar de querer a alguien tan de repente? — el tono de James sonaba algo indignado.

— No creo que fuese algo repentino. Supongo que llevaba meses sintiéndose así. Pero a mí me pilló por sorpresa y me dejó devastada. — Permanecí unos instantes sumida en mis pensamientos. — Muchas parejas rompen porque el amor se va apagando. El problema viene cuando la otra persona sigue tan enamorada del otro como si fuera el primer día. Ver como Isaac dejaba de quererme lentamente me rompía el corazón. Y el hecho de no poder hacer nada por recuperarle me frustraba y me dolía. Al final me pidió romper la relación. — suspiré y de reojo pude ver como James me observaba atentamente. — A las dos semanas empezó a salir con otra chica que había estado conociendo. Durante tres meses tuve que verlos juntos, ver como él era feliz con otra persona mientras que yo todavía seguía enamorada de él. Venir a Hogwarts fue un alivio.

Fijé la mirada en mi regazo. Con alivio me di cuenta de que hablar de Isaac ya no me dolía tanto como antes, y que la distancia y el tiempo habían logrado cerrar las heridas. Sin embargo, las inseguridades que aquella ruptura habían causado permanecían arraigadas en mi seguridad y autoestima.

Tras la ruptura había pasado por una etapa de negación. Me negaba a creer que lo que antes había sido una relación casi perfecta, se había desmoronado con tanta facilidad. Después pasé por una etapa de furia y enfado. Culpaba a Isaac por aquella situación, por mi corazón roto, y le odiaba por haber pasado página tan rápido. Finalmente llegué a una etapa de aceptación. Con los meses me hice a la idea de que aquellas cosas pasaban, y que los sentimientos eran volubles, que el amor a veces se acababa. No obstante, la inseguridad y el miedo también formaban parte de aquella etapa. Durante muchas noches permanecí en vela preguntándome qué era lo que había hecho mal, qué era lo que carecía, lo que no le podía haber dado a Isaac y que otra sí había conseguido darle.

— Tu ex novio es idiota. — dijo James con resolución. — No sabe lo que se pierde al haberte dejado e irse con otra. Eres una chica increíble y ese troll no te merecía. — dejé escapar una risa ahogada, intentando disimular el sonrojo que me había provocado aquel cumplido. James me revolvió el pelo. — Está claro que el amor no es lo nuestro.

— Estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que te hará feliz. — James me contempló con un sentimiento indescifrable en la mirada. Con el pulso acelerado, intenté ignorar el vuelco que me había dado el estomago. — Gracias por escucharme James. A veces sólo es necesario hablar de lo que te preocupa para hacerte sentir mejor. — James asintió con el rostro visiblemente más relajado. —Creo que voy a ir a acostarme.— dije con la voz algo estrangulada.

— Vale, buenas noches. — me levanté para dirigirme al interior del hogar. James me cogió de la muñeca y me hizo girarme. — Gracias, Mila. Y siento las veces que me he comportado como un niñato amargado. — James esbozó una sonrisa torcida que dejaba entrever sus dientes blancos. Le devolví la sonrisa con cariño, sintiendo que aquella noche muchas cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros.

— Buenas noches James. — James dejó caer el brazo que me agarraba. Giré sobre mis talones y me interné en La Madriguera, que seguía vacía y con sus habitantes correteando por los bosques de alrededor mientras jugaban al escondite.

* * *

 **N/A:** muchas cosas han pasado en este capítulo. Por fin Louis ha podido salir del armario (aunque no de una manera muy discreta jajajaj).

Hemos podido ver a un James distinto al que estamos acostumbrados a ver, más frágil y humano. También hemos averiguado por qué Camila se siente tan insegura a la hora de establecer lazos afectivos con chicos :(

 **— Maman, assez!:** — Mamá, ¡basta!

Este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir. Me encantaría escuchar vuestras opiniones, tanto positivas como negativas (siempre que sean constructivas claro). Tengo muchas ganas de subir los próximos capítulos porque van a pasar muchas cosas muajajajaj.

 **PD:** los que seáis fans de My Chemical Romance os habréis dado cuenta del juego de palabras con el nombre del grupo de música que le gusta a Camila :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

Unas fuertes sacudidas me despertaron. Con los ojos entreabiertos pude ver como Dominique levantaba las sábanas con energía, desprendiéndome del acogedor calor. El frío se coló entre mis ropas y un escalofrío sacudió mi espina dorsal y me puso la piel de gallina.

—Dom ¿qué…? —Dominique no me dejó terminar la frase porque saltó sobre mí, dándome un rodillazo en las costillas que me entrecortó la respiración. — ¡Ten más cuidado! —protesté molesta por aquella intrusión.

— Levanta dormilona, James ha organizado un partido de Quiddicth entre primos para animar esta encantadora mañana de invierno. —dijo Dominique con una sonrisa en la cara mientras dejaba caer todo su peso sobre mí.

— Me parece muy bien. —aún molesta intenté volver a taparme con las mantas pero Dominique me lo impidió. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, Roxanne nos observaba divertida. — Pero como yo no pertenezco al inmenso grupo de primos que formáis, prefiero quedarme durmiendo. — con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado vi como Dominique hacía un puchero y volvía a levantar las sábanas.

— Un detalle sin importancia. — Roxanne se acercó hasta la cama y entre las dos consiguieron arrastrarme fuera de la cama. — No puedes perderte uno de nuestros partidos. Son incomparables. Cuando Hugo tenía diez años, se pasó tres días llorando al escuchar los insultos que se lanzaban Fred y Teddy pensando que realmente se odiaban. — Dominique dejó escapar una risa poco femenina.

Con una sonrisa de resignación me desnudé delante de ellas y con rapidez me vestí para evitar el frío. Después de tres meses compartiendo dormitorio con ellas, la desnudez ya no nos incomodaba.

Después de calzarme las zapatillas de deporte, seguí a Roxanne y a Dominique para desayunar algo antes del partido. La mayoría de los adultos se había ido a trabajar o a realizar algún recado. Desperdigados por el salón había algunos de los primos. Desde fuera resonaban los gritos del resto de los miembros más jóvenes de la familia que estaban en el jardín listos para empezar a jugar.

Apremiada por Roxanne y Dominique, desayuné huevos revueltos con beacon. Finalmente salimos hacia el exterior donde, a pesar del frio punzante, relucía un sol que se reflejaba con fuerza en la nieve. James se giró al escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrarse con un golpe seco.

— ¡Por fin!, pensaba que me haría viejo aquí fuera esperando. — con una sonrisa se ajustó la bufanda mientras me miraba. — ¿Estamos todos ya? — Roxanne asintió con la cabeza. — Perfecto. Yo seré el capitán de un equipo y Roxanne la del otro. — Dominique puso los ojos en blanco ante el tono autoritario de su primo. — Las damas primero. — James le hizo una reverencia cómica a Roxanne y esta escaneó el grupo mientras pensaba a quién elegir.

— Scorpius. — Enfoqué la vista hacia el rubio situado junto a Albus y del que hasta entonces no me había percatado. Scorpius Malfoy, que al parecer había venido para pasar el día con su mejor amigo Albus, jugaba como Guardián del equipo de Slytherin y era uno de los mejores jugadores de todo Hogwarts.

— Mila. — James me miró con una sonrisa lobuna en la cara. Dominique puso los ojos en blanco por segunda vez. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, sorprendida porque no hubiese escogido antes a otros jugadores mejores, y James simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de ver como juegas. Qué mejor oportunidad que esta para ver cómo te desenvuelves en el campo.

— Soy la mejor, por supuesto. — le guiñé un ojo mientras Roxanne escogía a su siguiente compañero. A mis espaldas pude oír como Dominique resoplaba pero decidí ignorarla.

Uno a uno, los capitanes siguieron escogiendo a los componentes de sus respectivos equipos. James, que por supuesto jugaría como Buscador, nos escogió a Louis, Dominique y a mí como Cazadoras, a Fred y a Hugo como Bateadores y a Molly como Cazadora. Nos entregó a cada uno un brazalete de color verde, mientras que el equipo de Roxanne lo llevaba de color negro.

— Ugh, el color de Slytherin. — James puso una mueca de asco mientras observaba el trozo de tela que llevaba en el brazo. — Eso no es buena señal. — Albus lo miró con ojos entrecerrados pero no dijo nada.

— No culpes al color de tu brazalete por tu ineptitud en el Quidditch. — le dijo Rose, que jugaba de Bateadora en el equipo de Roxanne a pesar de que habría preferido quedarse en la cama leyendo. James le dirigió una fingida mirada de ofensa.

— Bueno basta de cháchara y comencemos a jugar. Se me están helando hasta las pestañas. — Dominique se dirigió hacia uno de los lados del jardín y se subió sobre su escoba. Imitándola, me situé en mi posición y me subí sobre mi flamante y nueva escoba sin estrenar.

— Una Cometa 301 ¿eh? — James le dirigió una mirada aprobatoria a mi escoba. — Vamos a darles una paliza a esos lerdos. — solté una risita y James miró hacia el centro del campo improvisado, donde Ron, que ese día no tenía nada que hacer, soltaba las pelotas.

En cuanto Ron, que ejercería de árbitro, sopló por el silbato, pateé el suelo y me elevé en el aire. Héctor tomó enseguida posesión de la Quaffle y con una inclinación, me dirigí rápidamente hacia él para arrebatársela. Tras un par de filigranas conseguí arrancársela de las manos y giré para dirigirme a los aros que estaban en el lado contrario. Scorpius, flotando frente a los postes, me miró con socarronería y logró desviar la Quaffle. Con un resoplido frustrado viré con la escoba para perseguir el balón, que ya había caído en manos de Lily.

Durante varios minutos continuamos jugando y persiguiendo la Quaffle. Tras haber pasado más de tres meses sin jugar al Quidditch, la sonrisa no abandonaba mi rostro.

— ¡Deja de sonreír como una lela y céntrate en la Quaffle! — Dominique me gritó desde la lejanía mientras perseguía a Lucy con un gesto de concentración y seriedad que raramente mostraba. Le mostré el dedo corazón y volví a concentrarme. A lo lejos escuché la risita de James, que junto a su hermano, buscaba la _snitch_ mientras supervisaba el partido y nos gritaba órdenes.

Asombrada por la rapidez y la ligereza de mi nueva escoba, disfruté de la sensación de libertad que el vuelo me proporcionaba y de la suave caricia del viento sobre mi rostro y mis cabellos. Louis, a pesar de no ser un gran jugador, había logrado arrebatarle la Quaffle a Lucy y me la lanzó desde la distancia. Con un movimiento diestro la agarré y me la coloqué bajo el brazo. Con decisión me dirigí hacia los aros, donde Scorpius ya me esperaba. Realicé un movimiento de distracción y logré hacer pasar la pelota a través del círculo. Scorpius maldijo molesto mientras que yo levantaba el brazo en señal de victoria. James, que todavía no había detectado la pelota dorada, se acercó y me chocó los cinco.

— Ochenta a cincuenta a favor del equipo verde. — gritó Ron desde el suelo. James, que todavía flotaba a mi lado, me dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha y se alejó para continuar su búsqueda.

El partido continuó durante veinte minutos más con nuestro equipo aún en cabeza. Durante un minuto tuvimos que parar el partido para que Ron pudiese reparar el bate que Fred había roto sin querer al golpear demasiado fuerte una Bludger con intención de derribar a Scorpius.

Observé cómo Lily se dirigía hacia nuestros postes e intentaba marcar en vano. Cerrando los ojos, decidí olvidarme por unos instantes del partido y me dispuse a disfrutar del vuelo. Aunque mis planes de futuro no implicaban el Quidditch, desde que mi padre me había enseñado a jugar a los siete años, aquel deporte, y volar en general, me habían proporcionado un placer inmenso. Uno de los remedios que siempre usaba contra la tristeza o el estrés era volar sobre mi escoba. Con los ojos aún cerrados, solté las manos del mango y estiré los brazos para disfrutar del vuelo. Sin importarme demasiado quién iba ganando o perdiendo, me dejé llevar en círculos por el campo. Inconscientemente dejé escapar una risa genuina y vibrante.

— _Godric_ , eres preciosa. — Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y frené en seco la escoba. James se encontraba delante de mí, flotando lánguidamente mientras me miraba con un sentimiento indescifrable en los ojos.

El rostro se le cubrió de un sonrojo y cerró la boca de golpe, sorprendido por sus propias palabras que al parecer había dejado escapar sin querer. Noté que yo misma me ponía roja hasta la raíz del pelo. Una leve sensación de vacío, como cuando tienes vértigo, inundó mi estómago y mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos. Permanecimos en silencio incómodo. En el aire que nos rodeaba se podía notar una especie de vibración, de zumbido, imperceptible para el resto. Parecía como si de golpe los gritos y sonidos del resto de jugadores se hubiesen silenciado.

Dejé escapar una risa nerviosa para intentar romper el silencio. James se pasó una mano por la nuca y se rió con inquietud. De repente, una fuerza demoledora impactó contra mi costado y me desmontó de la escoba. Con una velocidad vertiginosa me precipité hacia la hierba mientras oía las exclamaciones de asombro de mis compañeros y el grito victorioso de Albus, que ajeno a lo que estaba pasando celebraba haber atrapado la _snitch_.

* * *

Un dolor agudo me despertó. Parpadeé varias veces para orientarme y enfocar la vista. Tres siluetas se inclinaban sobre mí y hablaban entre murmullos.

— ¡Ya se ha despertado! — Fruncí el ceño ante el pinchazo dolor que aquel grito me había provocado en la cabeza.

Cuando por fin se me aclaró la vista pude ver que se trataba de Dominique, Roxanne y James. Con gestos de preocupación se sentaron sobre mi cama. Con una mueca de dolor intenté sentarme, pero el dolor en las costillas me lo impidió.

— Cuidado, no te muevas demasiado. — Roxanne me empujó suavemente con la mano para que volviese a recostarme sobre las almohadas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté confundida mientras intentaba recordar los sucesos de aquella mañana. El dolor de cabeza persistía y no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

— Te has llevado un buen golpe de una Bludger en las costillas. — susurró Dominique con aprensión. — Te caíste de la escoba y te golpeaste contra el suelo antes de que pudiéramos atraparte. — dejé escapar un suspiró cansado.

— Lo siento mucho Cam. — Roxanne, con cara afligida y retorciéndose las manos, me miraba con arrepentimiento. — Quería darle al mango de tu escoba pero sin querer te di a ti.

— No te preocupes. — puse una mano sobre su rodilla para calmarla. Roxanne me dedicó un sonrisa débil y asintió- — La culpa es mía por estar distraída.

James carraspeó levemente y se retorció con incomodidad sobre el colchón. Intenté no mirarle, avergonzada al recordar el porqué de mi distracción durante el partido.

— Mi abuela ya te ha curado las costillas y la herida en la cabeza. — Dominique miró a su primo con un gesto de interrogación al verlo tan incómodo. — Por suerte no estábamos volando demasiado alto.

Asentí con la cabeza hundida en las almohadas. Roxanne me ofreció un vaso de agua que acepté gustosa. Dominique se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Voy a ir a buscar a mi abuela para que te aplique una crema para el dolor. — Se escabulló por la puerta dejándonos a los tres en la habitación.

— ¿Al final quién ganó el partido? — tenía la voz algo reseca de estar tantas horas durmiendo.

— Nuestro equipo. —contestó Roxanne victoriosa. —James sigue insistiendo en que perdieron por culpa del color de vuestros brazaletes. —soltó un resoplido burlón mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Dirigí una mirada a James, que tenía los ojos fijos en la colcha de colores, intentando evitar a toda costa mirarme. Dejé escapar una risa queda y solté un gemido de dolor.

— ¿Cuántas horas llevo inconsciente? Tengo la sensación de haber estado dos años en coma. —como respuesta a mi pregunta, mi estómago gruñó en protesta. Roxanne se rió y miró el reloj de pared que indicaba las ocho y diez de la tarde.

— Unas diez horas. — se levantó de la cama y me dio una palmadita afectuosa sobre la pierna. — voy a buscarte algo de comer que haya sobrado de la cena.

Asentí agradecida y Roxanne se fue, dejándonos a James y a mí sumidos en un silencio incómodo. James levantó la vista y me miró por primera vez desde que me había levantado.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — me miró preocupado y con un tinte de arrepentimiento en la mirada.

— Como si me hubiese pasado por encima el Autobús Nocturno. — James dejó escapar una risa a pesar de todo. Intenté reírme yo también pero el dolor en el costado me hizo cerrar la boca de golpe.

Permanecimos en silencio durante un rato, mirándonos sin saber muy bien cómo romper aquella tensión. James parecía querer decir algo pero se contenía con nerviosismo. Estuve tentada de preguntarle qué había querido decir aquella mañana, pero me mordí la lengua pensando que aquello sólo haría más incómodo todo. Finalmente, tras un rato más callados, James optó por bromear y charlar de la forma más natural posible, intentando ignorar por completo lo dicho y hecho durante el partido. Dominique finalmente apareció ante la puerta seguida de su abuela.

— Siento haber tardado tanto, querida. —se disculpó Molly. —Se nos había acabado el ungüento y he tenido que preparar un poco más.

Molly se acercó hacia la cama y levantó los cobertores. James se puso de pie y se alejó para dejar espacio a su abuela. Con cuidado, Molly me levantó la camiseta, revelando el feo hematoma y mi sujetador de deporte. Con el rostro ardiendo por la vergüenza pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como James se quedaba mirando con intensidad unos instantes para después apartar la vista ruborizado. Molly comenzó a aplicar el frío bálsamo y siseé entre dientes por el dolor.

Roxanne apareció en aquellos instantes con una bandeja llena de alitas de pollo y sopa caliente. Una vez acabó con el costado, me bajó la camiseta (para mi gran alivio y el de James) y se dispuso a tratar la herida de la cabeza. Finalmente, Molly cerró el bote de pomada y se levantó para dejarme descansar.

— ¿Quieres que te dé de comer yo? — preguntó Dominique burlonamente mientras le arrebataba de las manos a Roxanne la bandeja con la cena. James dejó escapar una risita y los fulminé con la mirada. Finalmente asentí con resignación y dejé que Dominique me pusiera una servilleta a modo de babero mientras se burlaba de mí.

— Aquí viene la escoba volando. — Dominique dijo con voz exagerada mientras hacía zigzag con una cucharada de sopa. — ¡Ñam!

Abrí la boca con los ojos entrecerrados. Dominique metió la cuchara y se rió ante mi cara de odio. Tras una mortificante cena en la que Dominique no cesó de tratarme como una niña de tres años y en la que James y Roxanne no dejaban de reírse de sus bromas, por fin los tres se levantaron para dejarme descansar.

James, que se levantó el último para irse, se acercó hacia la cama y me arropó con las mantas. Colocó los brazos sobre el colchón y se inclinó para darme un beso en la frente. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, lo miré confundida. James se limitó a sonreír y a alejarse hacia la puerta.

— Descansa bien, Mila. — apagó la luz y cerró la puerta al salir, dejándome algo desorientada sobre la cama. Sus palabras resonaban todavía en mi cabeza. « _Godric,_ eres preciosa». Con un suspiró cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Muchas gracias a **BlauerDache** y a **draxanlea** por seguir comentando y dándome ánimos :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

Tras cinco días reposando, los cuidados de la señora Weasley habían conseguido el efecto esperado. La herida de la cabeza se había curado completamente, sin rastro de cicatriz alguna. En las costillas, el hematoma se había reducido considerablemente y había dejado de ser de un espantoso color negro para adquirir un tono amarillento. Moverme ya no suponía un pinchazo de dolor en el costado.

Aprovechando el rato que teníamos antes de que empezase la cena de Noche Vieja, decidí leer algunas de las cartas que me habían llegado estos últimos días.

 _Cam,_

 _Me alegró mucho oír que ya estás mejor de tu caída. Desde luego, unas semanas en casa de los Wotter y apenas sales viva para contarlo._

 _Aquí todo va bien (Aiden te envía saludos), los suegros de Aiden han sido muy simpáticos y hemos congeniado perfectamente. Mañana marcho para estar con mis padres hasta el retorno a Hogwarts._

 _Tengo ganas de veros a todas pronto. Manda un saludo a las chicas de mi parte._

 _Cuídate (aléjate de las Bludgers y de todo lo relacionado con el Quidditch) y besos._

 _Mila._

Con una sonrisa escribí rápidamente una respuesta y la até en la pata de la lechuza parda de Roxanne. Una vez el ave partió por la ventana para cumplir con sus obligaciones, cogí la segunda carta que me había llegado.

 _Querida Cam,_

 _Espero que la herida no haya sido demasiado grave. Teniendo a Potter cerca era de esperar que acabases herida._ —Puse los ojos en blanco al ver la animosidad que había crecido inexplicablemente entre los dos chicos— _Prométeme_ _que a partir de ahora tendrás más cuidado._

 _Te he echado mucho de menos. Entiendo que estarás muy ocupada pasándotelo bien con tus amigas, pero me hubiese gustado que hubieses aceptado mi invitación a ir a Diagon Alley conmigo._ —Un sentimiento de culpabilidad me inundó al darme cuenta de que había ignorado completamente a Leo durante el tiempo que llevaba en La Madriguera.— _Pero no te lo tengo en cuenta, sé que cuando llegues te tendré enteramente para mí._

 _Un abrazo muy grande._

 _Leo_

— ¿Otra carta de Leo? —preguntó Dominique mientras se deshacía de la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo desnudo y comenzaba a vestirse delante de nosotras sin pudor alguno.

— Ahá. — volví a doblar la carta y la guardé en mi baúl junto al resto de cartas que había recibido durante las Navidades. — Ha estado muy preocupado desde que le dije que me había caído durante el partido.

— Dile a tu Golden Retriever que no es para tanto. — Dominique resopló burlonamente y se comenzó a secar el pelo húmedo con la toalla. — La gente se hace daño continuamente cuando juega al Quidditch. Yo ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he estado en la enfermería con un hueso roto. — Roxanne asintió totalmente de acuerdo con su prima.

Me encogí de hombros decidiendo ignorar las burlas de Dominique. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño que había en el lado opuesto del pasillo de nuestra habitación. Tras una ducha caliente que me liberó de cualquier tensión y relajó mis músculos, salí al pasillo para vestirme y prepararme para la cena. Al salir me encontré con James, que se disponía a ducharse también, con una toalla colgando del cuello y una muda limpia bajo el brazo.

— ¿Esa que cantaba como un arce en celo eras tú? — dijo con un tono burlón mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del baño. James me miró de arriba abajo con una mirada pícara e intensa. Cohibida, me apreté con fuerza la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y le saqué la lengua. James se rió con humor y de un manotazo lo aparté para poder entrar en la habitación.

* * *

Arthur se había encargado de colocar una enorme carpa en el jardín de La Madriguera. Había hecho desaparecer la nieve que cubría parte del suelo y con un hechizo mantenía caliente el reducido espacio. Con nuestra ayuda, la señora Potter se había pasado toda la tarde colocando mesas y sillas para dar cabida a todos los miembros de la familia y a algunos amigos a los que habían invitado. También habíamos colgado guirnaldas y adornos festivos por todo el techo de la carpa. Un gramófono situado junto a una de las columnas emitía una bonita balada de Lorcan d'Eath.

Entre los amigos que la familia había invitado reconocí a Scorpius, que estaba sentado junto a un visiblemente descontento Ron Weasley, a Rhys Jordan, uno de los mejores amigos de James y el comentarista de los partidos de Quiddtich, y a Bethany Kaur, una tímida chica de Ravenclaw amiga de Rose.

Una voz me sorprendió desde atrás y me hizo saltar sobre el asiento.

— ¿No has invitado a Leo? —Dominique separó la silla que estaba junto a mí y se dejo caer sobre ella.

— Mmh. —negué distraídamente. Aunque la idea se me había pasado varias veces por la cabeza, finalmente me decanté por no invitarle pensando que no se encontraría muy cómodo rodeado de gente que le llamaba _Golden Retriever_. Además, pensé, aquella no era mi casa y por lo tanto no podía invitar a gente así como así. Aunque no lo quise reconocer, el hecho de haberle admitido por fin a James que lo que sentía por Leo no era realmente profundo complicaba todo el asunto aún más.

Molly golpeó su copa de vino con una cucharita para llamar la atención del inmenso número de comensales y nos indicó que ya podíamos empezar a cenar. Con entusiasmo comencé a servirme de las múltiples fuentes que decoraban la mesa. Los adultos, que hoy se sentían más permisivos, no nos pusieron impedimentos y nos dejaron beber unas cuantas copas de vino más de las usuales.

A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, Dominique y yo comenzábamos a entrar más en calor, pues habíamos aprovechado aquella inusual concesión para servirnos una copa tras otra. Aunque ciertamente todavía podíamos pensar con una claridad relativa, los efectos del alcohol comenzaban a notarse en nuestras estridentes carcajadas y en nuestros comentarios subidos de tono que de otra manera no nos hubiésemos atrevido a hacer delante de los padres.

— ¿Te he contado alguna vez cuando Alfie Murphy se me declaró en cuarto con un ramo de flores? — Dominique soltó una sonora carcajada ante el recuerdo. Negué contagiándome de su risa fácil.— Resulta que lo tenía todo planeado. Me había lanzado una notita durante nuestra clase de Herbología, pidiéndome que después de la cena me encontrase con él en los jardines. El problema es que James me robó la nota y él y sus amigos la leyeron. —Otra carcajada interrumpió su relato. Con un dedo se secó las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a resbalarle por la cara.— Aunque no me apetecía mucho tener que quedar con Murphy y arriesgarme a que me castigasen, fui a su encuentro de todas formas. Alfie estaba tan nervioso que podría haberse meado encima allí mismo por culpa de la vergüenza. —Esta vez fui yo la que prorrumpió en carcajadas.— La cuestión es que mi querido primo no se había contentado con sólo leer la nota, si no que había avisado a prácticamente todo el castillo para que se escondiesen y fuesen testigos de su confesión. Además también había hechizado el ramo que Alfie quería darme. —Llegados a este punto incluso Bill, que al parecer ya había escuchado la historia anteriormente, se estaba riendo.— Cuando el pobre chico me lo entregó, confesando su amor entre tartamudeos, las flores del ramo se volvieron negras y comenzaron a emitir un olor a huevo podrido horrible. — Todos los que habíamos estado escuchando la confesión del pobre Alfie nos reímos de nuevo con más ganas.

— Tu primo y tú sois tal para cual. —dije con la respiración acelerada por la risa y el rostro sonrojado por el vino.— Eres un arpía muy mala.

— Cuando todos nuestros compañeros comenzaron a salir de detrás de los arbustos, el pobre Alfie casi se desmaya de la vergüenza.

—Ahora entiendo por qué siempre nos mira con resentimiento cada vez que se cruza con nosotras por los pasillos. —comenté recordando al chico larguirucho y pecoso de Hufflepuff.

Durante un par de horas continuamos disfrutando de la compañía de los demás y riendo con varias de las anécdotas que iban contando. Cuando quedaban pocos minutos para la medianoche, todos nos levantamos de la mesa, copa de champán en mano, para comenzar la cuenta atrás.

— 10… —Dominique y yo nos miramos, eufóricas y dejándonos llevar por aquel momento tan mágico.

—5… — Héctor, situado a mi izquierda, colocó un brazo sobre mis hombros y se inclinó para dedicarme una sonrisa torcida.

— 1… —A mi izquierda, de pie a seis sillas de distancia, James y yo, como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo, nos miramos a los ojos y levantamos la copa para felicitarnos el Año Nuevo.

Por el techo de la carpa comenzaron a estallar cohetes y petardos, llenando el lugar de diferentes luces de colores. Los familiares y amigos comenzaron a abrazarse celebrando la llegada de un nuevo año. Planté dos sonoros besos en las mejillas de Dominique, que entre risas se quejó y se secó las babas de un manotazo.

* * *

Era la una de la mañana. Algunos de los miembros más jóvenes, básicamente Lily (que de nuevo se fue entre protestas), ya se habían retirado a la cama. Habíamos apartado las mesas hacia los lados de la carpa para dejar espacio para charlar tranquilamente o bailar. En aquellos momentos me encontraba bailando junto a Rhys y a Roxanne una animada canción de _Las_ _Brujas de Macbeth_ cuando James se acercó por detrás y colocó pesadamente uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

— Chicos, vamos a llevar la fiesta a otro lugar. — nos mostró un par de botellas de Whisky de Fuego que escondía debajo de la chaqueta y nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiéramos.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Roxanne mientras se situaba junto a James, que caminaba animadamente hacia la casa.

— A vuestra habitación, por supuesto. —dijo moviendo las cejas de forma sugestiva. Resoplé divertida y James se giró para guiñarme un ojo.

— Sabes, Potter, tu evidente gusto por el alcohol y las fiestas comienza a preocuparme.— Rhys se rió totalmente de acuerdo. — Además, ¿de dónde consigues sacar siempre alcohol? —la facilidad de James para infiltrar alcohol en cualquier lugar me dejaba cada día más sorprendida.

— Tengo mis métodos. —abrió la puerta principal y la sostuvo para que pasásemos todos hacia el interior del hogar. — Pero si te lo dijese tendría que matarte. —dijo con una voz misteriosa.

— Tu vida sería muy triste y oscura sin mi presencia en ella. — James se rió y me revolvió el pelo sin llevarme la contraria.

Subimos las escaleras de uno a uno y llegamos hasta nuestra habitación. Esparcidos por el reducido espacio estaban los primos y amigos más atrevidos y con más ganas de fiesta. A penas había espacio para moverse. Alguien había puesto en marcha la radio mágica de Roxanne, por la que sonaba una canción suave, creando un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Sobre la cama de Molly estaban sentados Louis, Héctor y ella misma. Sobre la de Roxanne estaban Dominique, Albus y Scorpius. Roxanne y Rhys fueron a sentarse junto a Lucy en la cama de Dominque y James y yo nos dejamos caer sobre la mía, la más cercana a la puerta. James colocó las dos botellas en el centro de la habitación, donde ya descansaban otras tres.

— Bueno, bueno. Ahora empieza la fiesta de verdad. —dijo mientras se frotaba las manos con expectación. Abrió una de las botellas y comenzó a servir chupitos en los vasos que había traído desde la cocina.

— ¿Rose y Bethany no vienen? —preguntó Louis mientras cogía el vaso que James le ofrecía.

— Nah, a la pobre Beth le daría un jamacuco si se enterase de que menores están bebiendo ilegalmente. —contestó Dominique con un gesto indiferente.— Pobrecilla. — Albus le dio un manotazo.

— No seas mala. —le soltó a pesar de que se estaba riendo por su comentario. Dominique lo miró con fingida ofensa pero no replicó.

— ¿A qué jugamos? —preguntó Rhys desde la cama de Dominique. —Beber por beber no tiene mucha gracia. —Todos asentimos y permanecimos en silencio meditando a qué jugar.

— ¿Qué tal a Verdad o Atrevimiento? —sugirió Molly.

— Perfecto Mo. —exclamó James entusiasmado. — A veces me sorprende que seas la hija de Percy. — Molly se limitó a contestarle con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo se juega a Verdad o Atrevimiento? —pregunté con timidez, no queriendo parecer una tonta.

— La persona a la que le toque el turno debe escoger Verdad o Atrevimiento. Si escoge Verdad, el resto de jugadores tiene que hacerle una pregunta, contra más controvertida mejor evidentemente, y éste debe responderla. En caso de que escoja Atrevimiento, debemos proponerle una prueba que deba realizar. Si se niega a responder o a realizar la prueba tendrá que beber. —James me explicó rápidamente las normas para poder empezar el juego lo antes posible. — Obviamente, el más borracho es el más cobarde.

— Ahá, aunque llega un punto en el que ya comenzamos a beber aunque hayamos realizado nuestra Verdad o Atrevimiento. —respondió Lucy con una carcajada. Asentí habiendo entendido las normas y James giró una de las botellas de Whisky que ya habíamos vaciado, para indicar quién sería el primero en jugar. La botella giró durante unos instantes y finalmente señaló hacia Roxanne.

— ¿Qué eliges prima? —preguntó James, que a pesar de que el juego ni siquiera había empezado ya se había bebido su chupito.

— Verdad. —contestó Roxanne con miedo tras meditarlo unos instantes.

Molly, la única que podía ejercer la magia fuera de Hogwarts, agitó la barita y lanzó un hechizo de forma que Roxanne no nos pudiese escuchar. Después de compartir varias ideas, llegamos a un acuerdo y Molly levantó el hechizo silenciador para que James pudiese formular la pregunta.

— ¿Con quién te diste tu primer beso? —varios silbidos y aullidos se oyeron por la estancia. Roxanne enrojeció visiblemente y tragó saliva.

— Con Alfie Murphy. — contestó finalmente Roxanne en voz queda. Tras unos instantes de silencio, todos prorrumpimos en carcajadas al recordar al chico pecoso y tímido que en cuarto se había declarado a Dominique de forma catastrófica.

Cuando finalmente logramos calmar aquel estallido de risas, James dio un giro a la botella, que finalmente señaló a Rhys. Éste, atrevido como era, escogió Atrevimiento, y entre risas observamos como bailaba semidesnudo de forma provocativa sobre el regazo de Lucy tal y como le habíamos pedido. Lucy tardó varios instantes en recomponerse y durante toda la noche Rhys estuvo mandándole miradas sugerentes.

Tras un buen rato escuchando confesiones vergonzosas y pensando en retos cada vez más descabellados para el pobre desgraciado que escogiese Atrevimiento, la botella finalmente señaló hacia mí. James sonrió con picardía y se frotó las manos expectante.

— Vamos Mila, no seas gallina y escoge Atrevimiento. —casi podía escuchar los engranajes del cerebro de James mientras pensaba en alguna prueba humillante a la que someterme. Sin embargo, y en contra de mi buen juicio, llevada por el atrevimiento (probablemente causado por los varios chupitos que me había bebido ya), escogí Atrevimiento.

— Perfecto. —James me dedicó una sonrisa maligna y le indicó a Molly con un gesto que silenciase sus voces. Tras observar su acalorada discusión, finalmente pude oír de nuevo. James se giró hacia mí y permaneció unos instantes mirándome y evaluando si sería capaz de llevar el reto a cabo o no. — Te desafiamos a que bajes hasta la carpa… —en aquel preciso instante, un sudor frío comenzó a deslizarse por mi espalda.—… y beses en la boca a la profesora Saunders delante de todos los invitados. — James soltó una carcajada divertido por la cara de espanto que seguramente había puesto.

— ¿QUÉ? —exclamé sin poder creer lo que me pedían. — ¿¡Estáis locos!?

— Además, —prosiguió James ignorando mis gritos.— como testigos bajaremos Rhys y yo para comprobar que lo llevas a cabo.

— Definitivamente estáis locos. —dije sin levantarme de la cama. Tras varias protestas de todos mis amigos, finalmente me levanté con un suspiro resignado y me dirigí hacia la puerta con James y Rhys a la zaga.— No me puedo creer que vaya a besar a una profesora sólo por un maldito juego. —rezongué entre murmullos.

— Vamos, Mila, sabía que no te echarías atrás.— dijo James mientras bajábamos las escaleras y caminábamos hacia el jardín de la casa. Rhys y James fueron intercambiando susurros emocionados durante todo el camino.

Cuando nos encontrábamos a apenas un metro de la carpa, me giré hacia ellos invadida súbitamente por un sentimiento de cobardía.

— Estoy segura de que voy a arrepentirme de esto durante el resto de mi existencia. — Rhys se rió por lo bajo para no levantar sospechas entre los adultos que conversaban en la carpa, ajenos a nuestros juegos.

— Imagínate la cara que pondrá Fred. —dijo Rhys aguantando la risa con una mano sobre la boca.— Y las caras que pondrá Saunders cuando te vea por los pasillos. — Rhys acabó estallando sin poder contener más la risa.

— Agradece que no haces Runas Antiguas, Mila.— añadió James con socarronería, divirtiéndose a costa de mi vergüenza.

— Esto me lo vais a pagar, os lo aseguro. —entrecerré los ojos para intimidarlos, pero eso solo pareció divertirlos aún más. Me giré hacia la carpa y di otro paso, pero me detuve de nuevo incapaz de seguir adelante. —No puedo hacerlo. —murmuré entre dientes.

— Venga, Mila, si lo haces te juro que éstas van a ser las mejores Navidades de mi vida entera. — James me dio un empujoncito para animarme a continuar.

Con un suspiro, reprendí el camino hacia la carpa y me adentré en ella. El hechizo que mantenía el lugar caliente me golpeó en la cara, haciendo que me sonrojase aún más si cabía. Con todo el coraje que pude reunir, me dirigí hacia la profesora Saunders que charlaba tranquilamente con Fred y George. Tomé aire para coger fuerzas y me planté delante de ella.

— Herr… — la profesora de Ruinas Antiguas se había girado hacía mi al verme allí plantada, pero antes de que pudiese acabar de pronunciar mi apellido, la agarré de la cara con las dos manos y le planté un sonoro beso. A mis espaldas, James y Rhys estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¡Hey! Ese es sólo privilegio mío. —gritó Fred divertido, que conociendo a sus primos ya había entendido de que iba todo eso. La profesora Saunders, al contrario, no parecía comprender a qué venía aquel arrebato amoroso de una de sus alumnas y se había quedado literalmente sin palabras. Algunos de los adultos que habían visto el intercambio comenzaron a reírse también.

Con el rostro escarlata hasta las raíces del pelo, me giré sin darle explicaciones a la pobre profesora y salí de allí tan dignamente como pude.

— ¡Cuando quieras podemos plantearnos hacer un trío, Cam! —soltó Fred a mis espaldas, haciendo que los invitados volviesen a reír. La profesora Saunders por fin despertó de su aturdimiento y le propinó un codazo. Poniéndome más roja aún, salí corriendo de allí y entré en la casa. Todavía riéndose, James y Rhys me alcanzaron y comentaron el beso durante todo el camino de regreso a la habitación.

— Tendríais que haber visto la cara de Saunders. —comentó Rhys intentando recuperar el aire.

— Tranquilo, lo hemos visto todo desde la ventana. —contestó Dominique con diversión.

Enfurruñada y muerta de la vergüenza, aunque también tenía que admitir que la cara de Saunders había sido bastante divertida, me senté sobre mi cama de nuevo. James me abrazó por la cintura y me obligó a tumbarme junto a él sobre la cama mientras se reía contra mi cuello. Intentando parecer enfadada con él, le intenté dar un codazo en las costillas, pero aquella posición dificultaba cualquier movimiento. Continuó riéndose tumbado junto a mí durante un rato hasta que consiguió recomponerse y retomar el juego.

* * *

Durante dos horas seguimos jugando a Verdad o Atrevimiento. Héctor tuvo que confesar, para gran enfado de Louis, con qué profesor se acostaría y Scorpius tuvo que vestirse con la ropa interior de Dominique y hacer un paso de modelos por la carpa. Con alivio pensé que al menos no había sido la única que se había tenido que humillar ante los adultos. Cuando tocaban las cuatro de la mañana todos estábamos visiblemente borrachos, a pesar de que la mayoría había cumplido con lo que se le había pedido. Yo, en vista de lo arriesgado que era someterse a las pruebas del clan Wotter, desde entonces había escogido Verdad.

James y yo nos habíamos afianzado de una de las botellas de Whisky de Fuego para nosotros solos. Nos habíamos colocado en la misma posición de antes; yo tumbada sobre mi espalda y James de costado con un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro descansando sobre mi cintura. Como ya nos habíamos quedado sin ideas despiadadas, el juego había acabado por apagarse y la gente se limitaba a charlar y cotillear en pequeños grupos.

Intenté beber un trago desde mi posición horizontal y parte del contenido se derramó sobre mi cara y el colchón. Los dos prorrumpimos en carcajadas. James levantó la mano que tenía sobre mis caderas para secar los chorretes de Whisky que corrían por mis mejillas y después reposó la mano junto a mi cara.

— No me puedo creer que de verdad lo hicieses. —James volvió a reírse del beso por enésima vez en toda la noche. Giré la cabeza hacia él y me reí. Nuestras narices separadas por apenas un par de segundos. — Creo que Fred se está planteando seriamente lo del trío.— reí aún más fuerte y James me miró durante unos instantes. Sus ojos castaños (que a aquella distancia se podía apreciar motas de color verde en ellos), estaban vidriosos por el alcohol. —Tienes una risa encantadora.

Le sonreí y James me devolvió la sonrisa. Con la cabeza dándome vueltas y el corazón acelerado por el alcohol (y por los cumplidos de James, aunque no quisiera admitirlo), no me percaté de que todos nuestros amigos se había ido ya a sus respectivas habitaciones. Dominique, que estaba saliendo por la puerta, me guiño un ojo y me hizo un gesto obsceno con los dedos. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella dejándonos solos. Con una risita la ignoré y le pasé la botella a James, que a punto estuvo de dejarla caer.

— ¿Quieres otro trago? —me preguntó con la voz profunda. Asentí con la cabeza, ensimismada por la intensidad de sus ojos. James, sin romper contacto visual, se llevó la botella de Whisky a los labios y dejó caer un largo trago en su boca. Apoyándose en uno de sus codos, se inclinó y posó su boca contra la mía sin previo aviso. Aunque me había sorprendido aquel gesto tan inesperado, no me aparté de él. Sin querer pensar en las consecuencias que aquello podría acarrear, separé los labios y dejé que James me besara mientras compartía el whisky conmigo. Parte del contenido se escapó de nuestras bocas y se escurrió por nuestras mejillas y humedeció las sábanas, pero no le dimos importancia.

El beso se volvió más profundo y urgente. Rodeé el cuello de James con las manos y lo atraje aún más hacia mi cuerpo. Con el brazo que tenía libre, metió la mano diestramente bajo mi jersey y lo fue levantando poco a poco. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias y dejé escapar un suspiro contra sus labios. El alcohol me había dejado los nervios a flor de piel, por lo que podía sentir sus caricias con más intensidad que nunca.

James separó su boca de la mía y comenzó a trazar con los labios un camino de besos por las mejillas, el cuello y la clavícula. Con el pulso acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas, abrí los ojos y contemplé la mirada lobuna de James. Con movimientos exigentes, James me quitó el jersey y la camiseta que llevaba debajo y, poco después, yo hice lo mismo con su camisa. Permaneció unos instantes observando mi cuerpo con mirada inescrutable y se apresuró a desabrocharme los pantalones. Mientras deslizaba los tejanos por mis piernas, pasé una mano por su abdomen, disfrutando de las líneas marcadas de su cuerpo.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre mí y a tomarme los labios con los suyos. Respondí al beso con ganas y dejé escapar un leve gemido sin darme cuenta. James se separó de nuevo para mirarme con intensidad. Tenía los labios hinchados y enrojecidos por la fuerza de nuestros dientes. Su mirada, aunque seguía algo vidriosa, parecía más despejada que antes. Un leve sudor perlaba su frente y su respiración sonaba agitada por los besos y la excitación. Con el corazón palpitando a cien por hora y la mente nublada, lo observé con deseo.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó inclinándose sobre mi oreja. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al sentir su respiración contra los nervios de la oreja.

— Cállate y sigue. —con brusquedad lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo y James soltó una risa ronca.

Apremiada por el deseo, bajé mis manos sobre la cremallera de sus pantalones y me dispuse a desabrocharlos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: ¡OMG!**

Se me ha hecho muy raro escribir un capítulo así pero la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien. Comentad y seguid leyendo si queréis saber cómo continúa esto.

Intento revisar cada capítulo varias veces, pero si se me escapa una falta de ortografía no me lo tengáis en cuenta :)

Abrazos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Los rayos de luz pálida se filtraban por las rendijas de las persianas, iluminando ligeramente la estancia. Sentía los ojos pesados por el maquillaje de la noche anterior que no me había quitado para dormir. Notaba la cabeza pesada y la garganta seca y rasposa del alcohol ingerido ayer. Con un gruñido me froté la cara con una mano para intentar despejarme. Me senté sobre la cama y con asombro comprobé que estaba totalmente desnuda. Con un tirón de las sábanas me cubrí el torso e hice un esfuerzo mental para hacer desaparecer la bruma que enturbiaba mi mente y recordar los sucesos de anoche. Desorientada miré hacia mi derecha y me encontré con un James dormido e igualmente desnudo, cubierto apenas por las sábanas. Con un tirón más fuerte, acerqué los cobertores hacia mi pecho descubierto.

Deslicé las piernas fuera de la cama y me senté en el borde, la realidad golpeándome como un mazazo.

— Mierda, mierda, mierda, —apoyé los codos en las rodillas y me cogí la cabeza con las manos, notando como el nudo en la garganta crecía a momentos.— joder, joder.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, me levanté y me acerqué a mi baúl para vestirme con ropa limpia tratando de no despertar al chico que todavía dormía en mi cama. Sin molestarme en ducharme o limpiar los chorretones de rímel y pintalabios que ensuciaban mi rostro, me dirigí de puntillas a la puerta y bajé las escaleras hasta el salón. Con una ojeada a mi reloj de muñeca comprobé que ya eran las diez de la mañana, por lo que gran parte de la familia ya habría desayunado (y la otra gran parte, como James, seguiría durmiendo y recuperándose de los estragos de Noche Vieja).

A pesar de mis silenciosas súplicas, Dominique, Roxanne y Lucy no habían sido mucho más madrugadoras que yo y se encontraban desayunando en aquel preciso instante. Con un gruñido de protesta me acerqué hasta la mesa y me serví un vaso de agua para calmar la sequedad de mi garganta.

— Bueno, bueno, parece que por fin nos dignamos a levantarnos. —dijo Dominique con sorna mientras se untaba una tostada con mantequilla. Fulminándola con la mirada, volví a llenarme el vaso de agua y me lo bebí en apenas dos tragos. — No me mires así, que la que decidió beberse una botella de whisky sólo con James fuiste tú. —la rubia continuó masticando mientras me evaluaba con la mirada.

— No tiene gracia Dom. — contesté molesta y todavía en _shock_ por haberme despertado junto a un James desnudo. — Por favor, decidme que todo esto es mentira y que sigo soñando. —supliqué mientras miraba con preocupación a las tres chicas.

— ¿A qué te refieres querida Cammie? — preguntó Dominique todavía bromeando. Notando como el desconcierto dejaba paso al enfado, posé de un golpe el vaso sobre la mesa. Roxanne dio un respingo al percibir que no todos estábamos de humor para bromas.

— ¡Hablo en serio Dom! — grité perdiendo los estribos. La sonrisa burlona desapareció del rostro de la rubia y me miró sorprendida por mi arrebato. — ¿Dios mío qué he hecho? —pregunté más a mí misma que a las demás. El nudo de la garganta cada vez se hacía más pesado y un súbito temor me inundó. — Mierda, mierda, mierda… —volví a pronunciar la retahíla de palabrotas en castellano. Las tres primas se miraron entre sí, comprendiendo por fin que no me había sentado nada bien descubrir lo que ayer había sucedido.

— Vamos, Cam, tampoco exageres. —dijo Roxanne con voz pausada intentando calmarme. Su tono solo consiguió enervarme más. Comencé a pasearme de forma frenética por el salón, pasándome la mano por el pelo continuamente y despeinándome más de lo que ya estaba. — Tuviste un pequeño revolcón con mi primo ¿y qué? Ayer no parecías estar tan preocupada. De hecho, parecías bastante predispuesta. — Roxanne se hundió más en la silla al darse cuenta de que aquellas palabras sólo habían conseguido empeorar más mi estado de ánimo.

— ¿¡Cómo que y qué!? — solté elevando la voz varios tonos más. — ¿cómo pudisteis dejar que me acostase con James? ¡Estaba borracha! —grité mientras movía las manos con gestos enfadados.

— Vamos a ver. —interrumpió Dominique intentando razonar conmigo.— No estabas tan borracha Cam, de lo contrario no os hubiésemos dejado a solas. Además llevabais toda la noche sin despegaros, todos sabíamos que acabaría pasando. —sentenció la rubia dejando el tono socarrón de lado de una vez por todas.

— Eso no quita que… —de repente una idea interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos y me golpeó como si de una bofetada se tratase. Roxanne se levantó de su silla al ver mi repentina palidez.— Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?, ¿qué le voy a decir a Leo?

— Mierda, Hughes. —soltó Dominique como si también se hubiese acordado de repente de que llevaba viéndome con un chico desde septiembre.— Bueno, tienes que admitir que lo tuyo con Leo no iba a ir a ningún sitio. —comentó, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

— ¡Esa no es la cuestión! —estallé ante la indiferencia con la que Dominique estaba tratando el tema. — ¡La cuestión es que Leo no se merece esto! Es un chico encantador y yo lo he estropeado todo. Es más, Alisa, por muy arpía que sea, tampoco se merece que su novio la engañe con otra.

— Técnicamente no has estropeado nada porque técnicamente todavía no eráis novios. — informó con calma Dominique. Le lancé una mirada envenenada y Roxanne le dio un codazo para que dejase de ponerme más nerviosa. Dominique se encogió de hombros y decidió que lo mejor era no seguir interviniendo.

— ¡Eso no justifica que me haya acostado con James! —notando que la voz se me comenzaba a quebrar por culpa del nudo de la garganta y que perdía visibilidad por las lágrimas contenidas, decidí que no tenía sentido continuar discutiendo con una persona que al parecer no lograba entender el sentimiento de pura culpabilidad que me invadía.

Con un movimiento brusco salí del comedor y me dirigí hacia el baño de la planta baja. Cerré la puerta de un golpe y la bloqueé con el pestillo para que nadie me molestase. Sintiendo que las piernas me fallaban, me senté sobre la tapa del inodoro y enterré la cabeza entre las manos. «Merlín Cam, ¿qué has hecho?». El recuerdo de la sonrisa de Leo al despedirse de mí antes de subirnos al tren reverberaba en mi cabeza. Aunque lo que Dominique había dicho era totalmente cierto, y yo lo había asumido hacía ya un tiempo, entre mis planes no contaba con tener que decirle así a Leo que ya no podía seguir con aquella «relación» (si es que realmente habíamos llegado hasta ese punto). En aquellos momentos me sentía como la persona más mezquina del planeta y notaba la culpabilidad como una daga alojada en el pecho.

La respiración se me comenzó a acelerar y la presión en la garganta finalmente cedió para dejar paso a las lágrimas. «Tú no eres esa clase de chica, ¿cómo has podido hacer algo así?». James, pensé. Desde el primer día habíamos tenido una gran afinidad y sus constantes flirteos (aunque en un principio había querido pensar que eran de forma amistosa, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de la naturaleza de sus bromas) habían conseguido resurgir emociones olvidadas desde hacía tiempo (básicamente desde que había estado con Isaac) y que ni siquiera con Leo había conseguido sentir. Aunque me negaba a pensar que aquello fuese amor, porque no lo era, James había conseguido colarse poco a poco bajo mi piel. «Nada de esto sigue justificando lo que has hecho» pensé con resentimiento.

La cuestión era que me había dejado llevar por los encantos de James y sabía que aquellos actos acabarían por hacer daño a varias personas, yo misma incluida. Sin embargo, a pesar del gran sentimiento de culpabilidad y las lágrimas que no conseguía detener, no lograba arrepentirme del todo por haberme acostado con James, porque en el fondo sabía que anoche lo había deseado. De lo único que realmente me arrepentía era de dañar y engañar a otras personas por un maldito error. Me consideraba una persona bastante racional y tranquila, que normalmente pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas, y por eso no acababa de comprender qué era lo que me había empujado a cometer aquel desliz. James, volví a pensar, y su maldito encanto. James y las nuevas facetas que me había mostrado; el James humano, el James más frágil y cercano, el James que no se escondía detrás de una máscara burlona y fanfarrona. El James que comprendía mis inseguridades y que me había hecho partícipe de las suyas. Pero a pesar de todo, por muchas explicaciones que intentase buscar allí sentada y con el rímel ensuciándome la cara, el daño estaba hecho y tendría que buscar una forma de repararlo.

Levantándome con algo más de decisión y más calmada por haber logrado poner mis frenéticos pensamientos en orden, salí del baño y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Ignoré los ruegos de Roxanne y Dominique que me pedían que perdonase su indiscreción y que volviese junto a ellas. Desde el cuarto de baño se escuchaba el ruido de una ducha, y al entrar en la habitación comprobé que James ya no dormía en mi cama, por lo que supuse que era él el que se estaba duchando.

Me encaminé hacia el único escritorio que había en la habitación, junto a la cama de Molly, y saqué dos trozos de pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Sin molestarme en sentarme sobre la silla, comencé a escribir inclinada sobre la mesa.

 _Leo,_

 _Tenemos que hablar. Búscame cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts._

 _Un beso, Cam._

Sin sentirme capaz de escribirle nada más, plegué la carta y la dejé de lado. Abrí el segundo trozo de pergamino y me dispuse a escribir a una de las pocas personas que realmente sabría que decir para disipar mis miedos.

 _Adriana,_

 _La he cagado bien cagada. Me siento como una mierda y no sé con quién hablar. En momentos como estos me encantaría poder estar en Bellver de nuevo y poder desahogarme contigo._

 _¿Te acuerdas de James?, creo que te lo he mencionado en alguna carta. Bien, pues ayer no tuve mejor idea que acostarme con él estando borracha, olvidándome completamente de Leo Hughes, el chico con el que llevo viéndome desde octubre y al que llevo dos meses dándole esperanzas. No sé cómo voy a ser capaz de mirarle a la cara a partir de ahora._

 _Repito: me siento fatal. Tú sabes que yo no soy esa clase de chica. Y la simple idea de partirle el corazón a un chico tan encantador como él sólo hace que me sienta aún peor._

 _Contéstame y dime qué debo hacer._

 _PS: lo peor de todo es que James tiene novia._

 _Te quiero, Cam._

Con un suspiro doblé el segundo trozo de pergamino. Cogí las dos cartas y me dirigí hacia el desván de La Madriguera, donde descansaban las varias lechuzas de los miembros de la familia. Reconocí a lo lejos la lechuza parda de Roxanne y le entregué una de ellas. Después escogí otra de las lechuzas al azar y le até en la pata la segunda carta. Cuando las dos lechuzas eran ya sólo dos motas negras en el cielo, arrastré los pies hasta el pasillo y bajé las escaleras de nuevo hacia el salón, donde Dominique y Roxanne seguían sentadas y esperándome angustiadas.

Dominique, al verme los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, se levantó con premura y posó una de sus delicadas manos sobre mi hombro.

—Lo siento Cam, sabes que a veces puedo ser una idiota insensible. —sorbiendo la nariz asentí y dejé que Dominique me envolviera entre sus brazos.— No pensé que todo esto pudiera afectarte tanto.— negué contra su hombro, agradecida por el reconfortante abrazo.

— Yo también lo siento, no debería haberos gritado así. —lentamente, Dominique se separó de mí e intentó limpiarme el rímel con los dedos mientras sonreía levemente. — Es sólo que toda esta situación me ha bloqueado por un momento.— Roxanne se había acercado con pasos tentativos y había posado su mano morena sobre mi otro hombro.— Me siento fatal por Leo. No sé que me pasó ayer.

— Lo que te pasó ayer es que ibas ligeramente bebida y que tenías ganas de un buen revolcón con James. —a pesar de la situación y del peso de culpabilidad que todavía estaba alojado en la base de mi estómago, las palabras de Dominique consiguieron hacerme reír ligeramente.— Cam eres demasiado dura contigo misma y no te dejas disfrutar. A lo mejor ayer pasó lo que pasó porque era lo que realmente te apetecía en ese momento. Eso no quita que esté mal, y es normal que te sientas así, pero quizás deberías soltarte el pelo más a menudo y no pensar tanto en las consecuencias. A lo mejor esto era lo que necesitabas para que te dieses cuenta de que tu y Leo no vais a ninguna parte y que ya va siendo de olvidarse de él.

— Sí, desde luego no eres la única que se ha despertado junto a alguien después de una noche de borrachera y se ha arrepentido. —añadió Roxanne intentando animarme.— Estas cosas pasan Cam. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora sólo te queda disculparte con Hughes. —Los ánimos de las chicas consiguieron animarme un poco más y aligerar el peso de la culpabilidad.

— Anda, vete a la ducha que hueles a zarigüeya. —dijo Dominique haciéndonos reír.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el baño para darme una ducha que me liberase de tensiones. Al ver que la puerta seguía cerrada, llamé para asegurarme de que había alguien dentro.

— ¡Ya salgo! —la voz de James llegó desde dentro. Se oyó como acababa de vestirse y abrió la puerta dejando salir todo el vapor. Sin estar todavía preparada para enfrentarme a él y a las consecuencias que acarrearía lo que había pasado la noche anterior, me escabullí por debajo de su brazo y cerré la puerta del baño antes de que pudiese decir nada. Dejando a un James sorprendido en el umbral, me apoyé contra la puerta del baño hasta que escuché varios minutos después como sus pasos se alejaban por el pasillo.

Con un suspiro comencé a desnudarme intentando dejar de pensar en aquello.

* * *

La respuesta de Adriana había llegado aquella misma noche para mí gran sorpresa. Durante todo el día había estado evitando a James, intentando retrasar la inevitable confrontación lo antes posible. Aunque Roxanne me había asegurado que sólo los pocos primos que habían estado jugando a Verdad o Atrevimiento con nosotros tenían una ligera idea de lo que había pasado entre los dos, no podía evitar tener la sensación de que toda la casa se había percatado de algo. Por esto mismo no me había atrevido a bajar durante la cena, poniendo la débil excusa de que no me encontraba bien cuando Molly había subido a preguntar el motivo de mi ausencia.

Dominique, Roxanne y Molly dormían ya plácidamente sobre sus lechos, recuperando las horas de sueño que ayer habían gastado jugando y bebiendo. Sin embargo, yo no había tenido tanta suerte y no había logrado conciliar el sueño, las dudas y el remordimiento todavía danzando en mi cabeza. Cuando ya llevaba una hora mirando el techo a oscuras fue cuando pude oír el suave golpeteo de las garras de la lechuza de Roxanne contra el cristal de una de las ventanas de la habitación. Con cuidado de no despertar a mis compañeras, me levanté silenciosamente y dejé pasar a la lechuza de aspecto cansado. Con rapidez extraje el trozo de pergamino anudado a su pata y le di una suave caricia a modo de agradecimiento.

Me dirigí hacia el pasillo y me encerré en el lavabo que se encontraba justo delante de nuestra habitación. Encendí la luz y me senté sobre el inodoro para leer la carta con tranquilidad. Desplegué el pergamino y comprobé sorprendida que se trataba de una carta de Adriana. Agradecí mentalmente que mi amiga se hubiese percatado de mi urgente necesidad de una respuesta que me ayudase a disipar mis sentimientos enfrentados.

 _Cam,_

 _Tengo que decir que cuando recibí tu carta no esperaba leer sobre uno de tus devaneos amorosos durante una borrachera. Aunque no puedo decir que lo que has hecho está bien, teniendo en cuenta que Leo tenía en mente una relación seria contigo y que ese tal James tiene novia, tampoco puedo dejar que te dejes llevar por la culpabilidad. Porque te conozco, y sé que odias cuando las cosas se te van de las manos y están fuera de tu control (por lo que me ha contado tu madre, creo que a veces encajarías más en Rovencaw_ —«Ravenclaw, Adri» pensé divertida para mí misma— _que en Gryffindor). Sé que no soportas hacer daño a los demás, al menos nunca lo harías intencionadamente, pero no dejes que esto te consuma. Con el tiempo veras que sólo fue un error, un error que cualquiera puede cometer._

 _Ya me informarás de cómo acaba todo el asunto._

 _Tómatelo con calma y no hiperventiles, que acostumbras a hacer eso cuando te estresas._

 _Con amor, Adriana_

Agradecida por las palabras de Adriana, pensé que quizás Dominique y ella tenían razón. Aunque odiaba que Leo y Alisa acabasen mal parados por aquello, no tenía sentido estresarse por algo que ya no podía enmendarse.


	13. Chapter 13

Las vacaciones habían acabado ya, pero el frío gélido y las continuas nevadas nos acompañarían hasta febrero. Con desgana, nos habíamos despedido de la familia y habíamos subido al tren escarlata que nos esperaba impaciente, humeando y chirriando, deseoso de partir de una vez hacia Hogwarts. Alargamos la despedida hasta el último momento, por lo que cuando subimos al tren, apenas quedaban ya compartimentos disponibles. Logramos encontrar uno al final del pasillo, recogido del resto. Los distintos miembros de aquel numeroso clan se dispersaron para encontrarse con sus respectivos amigos, a los que no habían podido ver durante dos semanas.

Evitar a James durante los seis días de vacaciones que quedaban hasta la vuelta a Hogwarts había sido una tarea prácticamente imposible. El principal motivo era que habíamos estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo, por lo que los encuentros eran inevitables pero, el hecho de que James me hubiese estado persiguiendo a todas horas, lo había hecho aún más difícil. Durante los primeros días no fue tan complicado escabullirse, James parecía notar mi incomodidad y la respetaba a regañadientes, y al parecer él tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir tras lo sucedido. Pero tras tres días jugando al escondite, la paciencia de James pareció llegar a un límite, por lo que se esforzó con redomada fuerza en intentar acorralarme y solucionar así aquel embrollo de una vez por todas.

 _Finalmente, la noche anterior a nuestra partida, logró cumplir con su objetivo y me arrinconó contra el final del pasillo. Había subido a la habitación que compartía con las chicas desde el salón, donde el resto de nuestros amigos charlaba tranquilamente tras la cena, y James supo aprovechar aquel momento para seguirme e impedirme huir como había estado haciendo hasta entonces. Cuando salía de la habitación, adonde había ido para coger un jersey que abrigase más, pude ver que James me había estado esperando fuera, apoyado contra la pared del pasillo con aspecto pensativo. En cuanto me vio salir, me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta el final del pasillo, me colocó junto a la pared y se situó de manera que me cortase el paso en caso de que intentase escurrirme otra vez. Protesté en vano, sabedora de que no podía retrasar más aquel mal trago. Tras unos instantes observándonos, los dos allí de pie, cara a cara y en silencio, por fin me soltó la muñeca e inspiró hondo para reunir valor._

 _— Mila, tenemos que hablar. —me mordí el comentario sarcástico que estaba a punto de soltar y me recordé que él en realidad no tenía culpa de mi desliz, que no era justo pagarlo con él.— Estoy harto de que me evites. —James parecía cansado, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y un gesto de frustración en la cara. Al parecer no era la única que le había estado dando vueltas al asunto. Esperó durante unos instantes a que respondiese, pero me había quedado sin palabras, incapaz de decirle todo lo que pensaba sobre aquello.— Mira, lo que pasó fue muy repentino, lo entiendo, pero no hace falta que te escondas. Somos adultos y podemos hablar las cosas de forma civilizada._

 _— James… —intenté responder, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada más, James me interrumpió, sin saber muy bien si realmente quería escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir o no._

 _— ¿Te arrepientes? —soltó rápidamente, formulando la pregunta que tanto le había robado el sueño. Esperó con impaciencia el veredicto, con un gesto de vulnerabilidad, como si su vida dependiese de ella. Ni siquiera yo tenía muy claro cuál era la respuesta. Era como si me hubiese dividido en dos Camilas; una que se tiraba de los pelos por haberse acostado con su amigo, sabiendo que su corazón ya había pasado demasiados malos tragos, y otra Camila que lo único que deseaba era liberarse de los miedos e inseguridades, poder lanzarse de lleno a lo que James le había hecho sentir aquella noche._

 _— Esa no importa, en realidad. —James frunció el ceño, frustrado por la ambigua respuesta y no ver resueltas sus dudas.— James, lo que hicimos estuvo mal. —proseguí en un tono suave, enternecida al ver que James no era tan indiferente como quería hacer creer al resto.— Tú tienes novia, y aunque Alisa no es precisamente santo de mi devoción, creo que no es justo para ella. Y para Leo tampoco._

 _James me miró con intensidad durante unos minutos, molesto por sus sentimientos encontrados. Casi se podía oír el chirrido frenético de sus pensamientos al pasar por su cabeza._

 _—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —al parecer el enfado había ganado la batalla. Bajé la vista y pude ver que tenía las manos cerradas en puños, descansando con fingida tranquilidad junto a sus costados. James se había acercado aún más a mí, por lo que tuve que echar hacia tras la cabeza para poder volver mirarlo a los ojos._

 _— Que no puede volver a pasar. —antes de que James pudiese replicar, hice un gesto con la mano para acallarlo. — Y que le debemos una explicación a Alisa y a Leo._

 _Esperé unos minutos a que contestase, pero James se limitó a observar la pared por encima de mi cabeza, sumido en sus pensamientos. Al ver que no respondía pero tampoco tenía intención de dejar allí el asunto, decidí proseguir, más calmada de lo que había estado desde Noche Vieja._

 _— James, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y no quiero que nada lo estropee. Por eso he estado tan histérica estos días, porque me da miedo que un error como éste lo pueda echar todo a perder. —James se encogió ligeramente al oír la palabra «error», pero lo disimuló rápidamente.— Además, yo me voy a ir a España dentro de pocos meses, no tiene sentido complicarlo más. —murmuré apenada al pensar en el regreso que se acercaba cada vez más rápido._

 _Aunque no quise admitirlo en voz alta, durante aquellas noches, la idea de que aquel desliz pudiese llegar a algo más había cruzado mi mente en innumerables ocasiones. De nuevo las dos Camilas, una regida por la razón y la otra por el corazón, luchaban por ganar aquel tira y afloja. Pero al final ninguna de las dos conseguía ganar terreno y darme una respuesta clara._

 _— Supongo que entonces no tiene sentido seguir hablando de ello. —sentenció finalmente, recuperando algo de compostura y con una ligera sonrisa asomando.— Es sólo que te he echado de menos estos días, no me gusta cuando pasas de mí. —se pasó la mano por la nuca, algo avergonzado por sus últimas palabras. Reí con ganas, a pesar del tono serio y delicado que había teñido nuestra conversación segundos atrás._

 _— Yo también te he echado de menos. —sorprendiéndome y sorprendiendo al propio James, lo abracé con naturalidad, contenta de poder volver de nuevo a la relación que habíamos tenido hasta entonces. Aunque en el fondo, la Cam menos racional me gritaba que aquello justo acababa de empezar, y que fingir que no había ocurrido no borraría el recuerdo._

Rose, que había estado sentada con nosotras un rato en el compartimento, se levantó para ir a buscar a sus amigos, despertándome de mi ensimismamiento y devolviéndome a la realidad. Maya y Leah se nos habían unido hacía escasos minutos sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta y hablaban ahora animadamente con Dominique sobre sus respectivas vacaciones.

Roxanne, tan perspicaz como siempre, se había percatado de mi momento de retracción y me observaba con cautela, pareciendo averiguar sobre qué pensaba. Ladeó levemente la cabeza para preguntarme si me encontraba bien, pero me limité a responderle con un sutil asentimiento de cabeza. Dominique, que al parecer no era menos perspicaz que su prima, se había dado cuenta del breve intercambio y nos miraba inquisitivas. Finalmente, sin poder contenerse más, interrumpió el relato de Leah sobre el insufrible día de Navidad que había tenido que pasar junto a sus primos pequeños, y se giró hacia nosotras.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de darle vueltas al tema? —preguntó la rubia con exasperación, pero con un ligero tono de preocupación. Suspiré pesadamente a la vez que Maya y Leah se inclinaban para incluirse en la conversación.

— No le estoy dando vueltas a nada. —contesté con desgana. Dominique alzó una ceja en un gesto sarcástico e incrédulo, dándome a entender que no se creía ni una sola palabra que había dicho.

— Pero, ¿ya lo has hablado con James, no? —preguntó dubitativa Leah, que al igual que Maya se había enterado por carta de los hechos, pero que no conocía en profundidad toda la historia que había detrás.

— Ahá, lo hablamos ayer y quedamos como amigos. —Dominique resopló sonoramente, declarando de forma no verbal que aquella era la mayor tontería que había escuchado jamás.

— Lo tenéis claro James y tú. —añadió con sorna, pero se calló en cuanto vio la mirada envenenada que lancé en su dirección.

— ¿Creéis que se lo contará a Helm? —preguntó Maya pensativa, alejando la atención de mi persona y mis sentimientos al percatarse de mi incomodidad. Roxanne me miró, como si yo tuviese todas las respuestas en lo que concernía a James. Me limité a encogerme de hombros, dando a entender que no habíamos hablado sobre eso.

— ¡Está claro! —exclamó Dominique como si fuese la mayor obviedad.— Esta es la excusa perfecta para poder dejarlo y deshacerse de ella de una vez. —dijo, declarando su evidente animosidad por la novia de su primo.

— Lo dices como si confesar una infidelidad fuese tan fácil. — dijo Roxanne y la miró con el ceño fruncido por su poco tacto. Dominique se giró hacia mí con una mirada de disculpa. Sonreí de forma tranquilizadora e intenté ignorar de nuevo el ramalazo de culpabilidad que en ocasiones me invadía cuando salía el tema.

— ¿Has hablado ya con Leo? —preguntó Leah con algo más de tacto. Negué con la cabeza y las chicas se miraron entre sí, comunicándose en silencio con la mirada.

— He intentado no encontrármelo en el tren. No sabría que decirle. —contesté mientras dirigía de nuevo la vista hacia el paisaje que se escurría a través de la ventana.

Las chicas decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar el tema allí y retomaron su animada charla sobre las vacaciones mientras me lanzaban miradas de reojo de tanto en tanto. Mientras observaba los campos cubiertos de nieve y el sol que ya comenzaba a esconderse por el oeste, recordé las varias cartas que Leo me había enviado, que con tanta cobardía había decidido ignorar, tras el escueto mensaje que le había hecho llegar.

Leo no se pasó por nuestro compartimento en todo el viaje, demasiado ocupado, quizás, poniéndose al día con sus amigos, o demasiado resentido por no haber recibido respuesta a sus cartas. En ellas me había preguntado en repetidas ocasiones qué me pasaba y el porqué de aquel mensaje tan críptico y que no parecía augurar nada nuevo.

Cuando la oscuridad nos había envuelto por completo y ya no se podía distinguir nada a través de las ventanas, el tren emitió un silbido y paró en seco. Nos levantamos, ya vestidas con el uniforme, y dejamos atrás el compartimento para dirigirnos hacia Hogwarts. Mientras caminábamos entre la marabunta de alumnos que ocupaban el andén y que se dirigían hacia los carruajes, pude distinguir a lo lejos la cabeza de James, cubierta del pelo despeinado e indomable que tanto le caracterizaba (y tan parecido al de su padre), pero de la de Leo, que no era tan alto, no había ni rastro. Suspiré, aliviada en el fondo por tener unos minutos más de paz antes de tener que enfrentarme a él.

Media hora después llegamos al castillo, y enseguida nos dirigimos al Gran Salón, donde los profesores nos esperaban ya sentados en su mesa, más elevada que el resto. La directora Canavan dio un breve discurso y enseguida las mesas se llenaron de platos calientes y de aspecto suculento. Comimos con ganas, compartiendo los últimos cotilleos sobre los idilios amorosos o los rumores absurdos del resto de alumnos. Durante toda la cena, noté la mirada de Leo posada sobre mi nuca, que no había dejado de observarme con intensidad durante toda la noche desde la mesa de Slytherin, de seguro preguntándose cuál era el motivo de mi repentino cambio. Me obligué a no girarme y cruzar miradas, a sabiendas de que si lo hacía, acabaría por flaquear y todo el valor que había reunido para enfrentarme a él se esfumaría en un instante.

Una vez hubimos saciado nuestros estómagos, nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras para subir hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Leo se nos acercó rápidamente por atrás. En cuanto había visto que nos marchábamos, se había levantado con decisión para alcanzarnos y hablar conmigo.

— ¡Cam, espera! —gritó mientras corría hacia nosotras. Me giré con cautela hacia él, con un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de vértigo en el estómago. Las chicas me miraron con preocupación, dudando entre intervenir o no. Les hice un gesto para que se adelantasen y miré hacia Leo, que ya se había colocado frente a mí. Aquella situación me recordaba terriblemente a la que había vivido el día anterior con James.— ¿Por qué no has contestado mis cartas? —Leo parecía enfadado de verdad, algo que no había visto hasta entonces en él, acostumbrada a su carácter tranquilo y cálido.— Tu última carta me dejó muy preocupado.

Eché un vistazo al pasillo, que a pesar de que ahora estaba vacío, en pocos minutos comenzaría a llenarse con alumnos que regresaban a sus respectivas Casas. Cambié el peso de un pie al otro y lo miré con inquietud.

— ¿Podemos ir a un sitio más privado? —Leo me miró alarmado por el hecho de que aquella conversación fuese tan delicada que no pudiese ser escuchada por oídos indiscretos, pero se limitó a asentir y a indicarme con la cabeza que lo siguiese.

Caminamos en silencio, yo un par de pasos detrás de él, hasta alcanzar un pasillo desierto. El sonido de nuestros pasos retumbaba contra las paredes de piedra, por lo demás, el silencio era absoluto, lo cual sólo logró ponerme aún más nerviosa. Algunos de los cuadros nos miraron desde los lienzos que ocupaban pero no dijeron nada.

— ¿Aquí va bien? —preguntó sarcásticamente, cada vez más molesto. Asentí débilmente y carraspeé para encontrar la voz de nuevo.

— _Merlin_ , no sé cómo decirte esto. —bajé la vista, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Leo se removió inquieto por la seriedad del asunto, incapaz de esperar más.

— ¿Decirme qué? —apremió impaciente. Inspiré aire con fuerza para reunir valor, pero noté que las lágrimas comenzaban a pugnar por salir.

— Lo siento. —dije en una voz apenas audible. Leo se inclinó sobre mí para poder oírme bien.— No puedo seguir viéndote, no me he portado bien contigo. Me he acostado con alguien. —esto último lo dije mientras soltaba todo el aire, por lo que a Leo le costó entenderlo.

Cuando finalmente comprendió lo que había dicho, apretó la mandíbula con un gesto de rabia y cerró las manos en puños, en un intento de contenerse y no gritarme allí mismo. Por un lado, la Cam racional se encogió de culpabilidad ante su reacción; por otro, la Cam más valiente se indignó ante aquel gesto de celos, teniendo en cuenta que en realidad no habían llegado a ser pareja nunca. Leo exhaló con fuerza y pronunció la pregunta entre dientes:

— ¿Con quién? —negué con la cabeza, sin estar dispuesta a delatar a James, a pesar de que tarde o temprano acabaría por enterarse.— Ha sido con Potter, ¿verdad? —escupió su apellido con rabia y me miró con furia, reatándome a contradecirle. Abrí la boca para desmentirlo pero Leo me hizo entender con la mirada que no hacía falta negarlo.

Permanecimos unos instantes en silencio. Yo, acobardada y sintiéndome culpable, esperando a que Leo descargase toda su frustración y rabia sobre mí. Sin embargo, Leo permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos, apretando los puños de vez en cuando y sin dignarse a mirarme a la cara. Finalmente, volvió a posar los ojos sobre los míos y se inclinó para que pudiera escuchar bien lo que tenía que decir. Aquel gesto amenazador, y tan poco propio de él, consiguió erizarme el bello.

— Para nada me esperaba algo así de ti. —siseó con enfado, pero más calmado. Se giró abruptamente y se alejó por el pasillo a zancadas, dejándome parada en aquel pasillo a solas, sintiendo las miradas de reproche y acusatorias de los cuadros que habían escuchado la conversación.

* * *

 **Perdón por las casi dos semanas de retraso, pero es que últimamente he estado muy ocupada con la uni.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Dadme vuestras opiniones en las review, siempre me hacen mucha ilusión :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

El bullicio típico de las cenas de Hogwarts inundaba el Gran Comedor; conversaciones sobre quién había hecho qué durante las vacaciones se podían oír por todos lados, a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos días desde el regreso al colegio. Dos días durante los cuales las miradas de rencor y resentimiento de Leo me punzaban cada vez que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos o compartíamos alguna clase. Aunque había decidido soportarlas con dignidad, pues, la verdad, estaban merecidas, había llegado un punto en que la sola idea de cruzarme con Leo me ponía nerviosa.

Mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin pude captar por enésima vez el gesto de desdén que el rubio me había estado dedicado en lo que llevábamos de noche. Roxanne, que había dirigido la mirada hacia el mismo punto, me miró con tristeza, consiguiendo que apartase por fin la vista del que pocas semanas antes había sido un amigo.

— No dejes que te afecten sus miradas y comentarios. —susurró Roxanne para que ningún oído indiscreto escuchase lo que decía.— Dentro de unas semanas se le habrá pasado.

— Eso espero. — Contesté con sinceridad. En cuanto habíamos pisado pie en el castillo y el resto de alumnos se había percatado de que Leo y yo ya no parecíamos llevarnos tan bien como antes, y que de hecho no nos dirigíamos la palabra desde nuestra llegada, los rumores se habían esparcido como la pólvora. Cuchicheaban entre ellos mientras observaban con ojo crítico nuestros intercambios de miradas, intentando determinar cuál había sido el motivo de aquel desenlace. Al parecer, aquel era el principal pasatiempo en un castillo tan pequeño (relativamente), donde todos nos conocíamos mínimamente.

Roxanne me dirigió otra sonrisa indescifrable y continuó comiendo sin añadir nada más. Intentando no notar las miradas que me llegaban desde la otra punta del salón, comencé a mordisquear sin ganas el delicioso quiche que habían preparado los elfos. A pesar de que la cena había comenzado hacía una media hora, James decidió hacer acto de presencia en aquel mismo instante. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia el al verle entrar en solitario y caminar hacia donde estaba sentado Rhys, un par de asientos a nuestra derecha.

Dominique, haciendo gala de su inexistente sutileza, se giró hacia él mientras masticaba con elegancia.

— ¿Dónde has estado, Jamsie? —Leah soltó una risita al oír el apodo cursi que tan a menudo utilizaba Alisa para dirigirse a su novio. James, que normalmente se hubiese reído ante aquello, frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada a su prima.

— Hablando. —dijo todavía molesto y sin dignarse a tragar la comida que tenía en la boca. Dominique le dedicó un gesto de asco pero decidió no seguir insistiendo. Enseguida se dispuso a dar un monologo sobre lo sexys que eran los bíceps del bateador de Ravenclaw, olvidando por completo el hecho de que su primo se había presentado a la cena media hora más tarde y de un humor de perros.

Ignorando los halagos de Dominique y las miraditas seductoras que le estaba enviando al Bateador por encima de mi cabeza, seguí con la mirada fija los movimientos de James. Estaba sentado en una postura rígida y se limitaba a contestar con leves asentimientos de cabeza a los comentarios entusiastas de Rhys sobre Quidditch. Notando que alguien lo observaba, giró la cabeza en mi dirección y nuestras miradas conectaron. Fruncí el ceño con preocupación, pero James se conformó con contestar a mi pregunta silenciosa con un breve encogimiento de hombros.

Suspiré. Aquel no había sido el mejor inicio de semestre, pensé. Aunque todavía seguía intrigada por el inusual mutismo de James, decidí no indagar más por el momento. Pues aunque habíamos retomado nuestra amistad como habíamos podido, las cosas entre nosotros seguían algo incómodas.

* * *

Mientras esperábamos en el pasillo a que llegase el profesor Pearce para abrirnos la puerta de la mazmorra, Maya, Roxanne y yo hablábamos tranquilamente (más bien al borde de un ataque de pánico) de los EXTÁSIS que se aproximaban cada vez más rápido y de la montaña de temario que tendríamos que estudiar para ellos.

— Venga, adentro. —sin detenerse a penas, Pearce abrió la mazmorra con la llave que colgaba de su cuello y nos abrió la puerta para que entrásemos. Como siempre, me senté en una mesa junto a Leah, mientras que Maya se fue a sentar junto a Aiden.

En cuanto Pearce comenzó a explicar en qué consistiría la poción que prepararíamos, desconecté de allí y me sumí en mis pensamientos. Sabía que después me arrepentiría de ello, ya que Pociones era una de las asignaturas más importantes a la hora de conseguir un empleo como Sanadora, y que debía conseguir un Extraordinario sí o sí, pero últimamente concentrarme en clase suponía todo un reto.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que James estaba teniendo las mismas dificultades para concentrarse. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, tenía la mirada perdida en la pizarra, donde Pearce ya había hecho aparecer los ingredientes necesarios para la poción.

Sobresaltándome, Leah se levantó del asiento para dirigirse al armario y coger lo necesario. Con disimulo comprobé que James tampoco se había dignado a levantarse y que Rhys lo miraba molesto por su apatía. Decidiendo que ya era hora de dejar las cohibiciones de lado, recorté un trozo de pergamino y escribí con rapidez.

«Despierta del coma y atiende, —Mila».

Con ironía, pensé que no era la más indicada para pedirle que se concentrase en la clase, pero decidí hacerlo de todos modos. Tras doblar varias veces el pergamino hasta conseguir un minúsculo cuadrado, se lo lancé y conseguí atinar al brazo en el que descansaba su cabeza. Con un sobresalto parecido al que había sufrido yo instantes atrás, despertó de su ensimismamiento y recogió el trozo de pergamino con suspicacia. Observé cómo lo desdoblaba y lo escaneaba con rapidez. Al ver de quién procedía la notita, me lanzó una mirada y me sacó la lengua.

Sonreí, contenta de ver el James de siempre y no el zombi que llevaba siendo desde anoche. El moreno le dio la vuelta al pergamino que le había lanzado y escribió su respuesta. Después me lo lanzó, con mejor puntería, logrando darme justo en medio de la frente. Oí como intentaba sofocar una carcajada y lo fulminé con la mirada mientras me frotaba el punto donde el pergamino me había dado. Ignorando las sonrisas socarronas que me lanzaba desde su mesa, desdoblé la notita y la leí con rapidez, sin poder evitar una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

«Estaba soñando despierto con la ropa interior que llevabas en Noche Vieja —J.S.P»

Sin saber muy bien cómo responder aquella nota (al fin y al cabo habíamos decidido quedar como amigos y _nada_ más, pero aquello se trataba indudablemente de un coqueteo descarado), la guardé en el estuche para evitar que nadie pudiese encontrarla y sacar sus propias conclusiones (no es que fuese muy difícil deducir de qué hablaban las notas).

Leah me fulminó con la mirada al ver que se encontraba sola haciendo la poción. Me disculpé entre susurros y me dispuse a ayudarla, tratando de dirigir mi concentración a la clase en la que nos encontrábamos. James esperó varios minutos, ignorando las protestas de Rhys, pero al ver que no recibía respuesta, decidió escribir otra nota de nuevo. Ésta aterrizó ágilmente sobre mi libro de pociones. Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada interrogante que me estaba lanzando Leah, la desdoblé con disimulo para que el profesor Pearce no lo notase.

«Personalmente creo que el rosa y los corazoncitos blancos te sientan muy bien —J.S.P»

Me giré en su dirección y entrecerré los ojos. James se limitó a reírse y hacer caso omiso a mis gestos de exasperación. El silencio reinaba en el aula, interrumpido únicamente por el borboteo de los calderos y el tintineo metálico de las balanzas que los alumnos estaban usando. Soltando un quejido, porque al fin y al cabo había sido yo la que había iniciado aquel tonto juego, cogí otro de los trozos de pergamino que había recortado y escribí con fuerza mi respuesta, con la esperanza de que James notase mi incomodidad y decidiese dar por finalizado de una vez aquel intercambio de notas.

«Déjate de tonterías o nos van a castigar —Mila»

Le lancé la notita con un movimiento rápido, asegurándome primero que Pearce no se encontrase en las inmediaciones. La contestación de James tardó pocos segundos en aterrizar de nuevo sobre mi libro de pociones que seguía cerrado y abandonado.

«Nop —J.S.P.»

Resoplé irritada ante su respuesta infantil, pero no pude evitar que se formase una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Leah volvió a mirarme entre molesta y curiosa, pero le hice un gesto con la mano para darle a entender que luego se lo explicaría todo. Como en la mayoría de clases había sido yo la que había preparado las pociones, Leah decidió no insistir para que la ayudase, decidiendo devolverme el favor.

«Eres inaguantable. —Mila»

Le eché una ojeada a mi reloj de muñeca mientras esperaba que James leyese la notita y escribiese su respuesta. Quedaban apenas quince minutos para que acabase la clase. Sonreí contenta al recordar que después teníamos dos horas libres. La sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente de mi rostro cuando me acordé de que le había prometido a Dominique y a Geraldine que las ayudaría con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Un trozó de papel doblado aterrizó sobre mi mano, sacándome de golpe de mi ensimismamiento.

«Sí, pero me amas de todas formas. —J.S.P.»

Resoplé por enésima vez en lo que llevábamos de clase.

— ¡Potter, Herrero! —la voz grave y enfadada de Pearce me sobresaltó. Levanté la vista y vi que el hombre de mediana edad y calvo nos miraba con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de irritación.— Se han pasado las clase entera sin hacer nada y enviándose notitas. —James no parecía haberse amedrentado en absoluto por el tono de voz del profesor, pues seguía sentado en su posición relajada y sonreía (lo cual sólo conseguía enfurecer aún más a Pearce).— ¿Se creen que estoy ciego? —El resto de alumnos había dejado de atender a sus pociones y se había girado para observar la reprimenda, mientras intercambiaban susurros curiosos.— ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y castigo mañana por la noche!

Dejé escapar un quejido lastimero. Era la primera vez que me castigaban en lo que llevaba de año, y aunque en Bellver no había tenido un expediente limpio, rara vez había sido castigada por los profesores. Lancé una mirada de resentimiento hacia James mientras me hundía en el asiento, deseando que sonase la campana de una vez. James me dedicó una sonrisa impecable que dejaba ver sus dientes, al parecer poco preocupado por el castigo que acabábamos de recibir.

A pesar de todo no pude evitar sentirme contenta. Aquella era la primera conversación normal (aunque mediante pergaminos) que habíamos tenido desde el inicio del año. Leah me miró con sospecha, sin poder entender muy bien por qué estaba tan feliz tras haber recibido un castigo, pero sonreí de todos modos, encantada de que por fin la relación entre James y yo volviese a la normalidad; a lo que había sido hasta ahora.

* * *

 **Este ha sido un capítulo un poco más corto de los que suelo escirbir, pero me he divertido mucho haciéndolo.**

 **No dudéis en decirme lo que os ha parecido :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Siento la tardanza, pero es que la uni no me deja casi tiempo para escribir :(

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí sino a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Después de la cena, me despedí de las chicas y me dirigí con desgana hacia el despacho del profesor Pearce. Los alumnos se encaminaban a su respectivas Casas para descansar y charlar un rato antes de acostarse. A medida que me acercaba al pasillo donde la mayoría de los despachos se encontraban, el número de alumnos iba disminuyendo considerablemente, hasta quedar desierto. Finalmente me situé frente a la puerta de Pearce y llamé dos veces con los nudillos.

—¡Adelante! —se oyó su voz desde dentro. Sin perder el tiempo, abrí la puerta y me asomé con timidez.

Pearce se encontraba situado detrás de su escritorio, sentado en una mullida silla de cuero, corrigiendo una pila de redacciones que tenía amontonada a su derecha. Con rapidez, paseé la vista por el despacho y observé que James no había llegado todavía. Maldiciendo por dentro el pasotismo de James, me fui a sentar en una de las sillas que el profesor había indicado con un gesto de manos.

—Buenas noches, señorita Herrero. —dijo el profesor con severidad.— ¿Dónde se encuentra su compañero, Potter? —me encogí de hombros algo intimidada y Pearce frunció el ceño aún más.

Esperamos unos minutos más en silencio hasta que James se dignó a presentarse, diez minutos tarde, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Pearce dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y dejó a un lado la redacción que había estado corrigiendo.

— Llega tarde, Potter. Media hora más de castigo, para los dos. —Aquello último lo dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí, como retándome a que protestase. Con un gruñido miré con enfado a James, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin un ápice de arrepentimiento.

— Lo siento, profesor. —a pesar de sus palabras, James no sonaba sincero en absoluto. Pearce levantó una ceja pero decidió no contestar a su provocación. Supongo que la experiencia le había enseñado que era inútil enseñar a James lo que era la modestia y el respeto por las autoridades. Dejé escapar un suspiro muy parecido al del profesor.

—Siéntese. —James obedeció y se dejó caer en la otra silla con toda la seguridad del mundo. Pearce dejó escapar un resoplido contrariado y se dispuso a recoger las redacciones que había estado corrigiendo.— Para su castigo se encargarán de ordenar el armario con los ingredientes para las pociones.

James frunció el ceño contrariado y Pearce le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. A pesar de que a mí tampoco me parecía la manera más agradable de pasar el resto de la noche, decidí no enervar más al profesor.

— Entréguenme las varitas. —dijo con tono autoritario y alargó las dos manos para que depositásemos allí nuestras varitas. James cumplió sin rechistar, pero sin abandonar el aire de rebeldía y desobediencia que siempre parecía llevar cuando estaba con el profesorado (excepto con Longbottom, claro, que era amigo de la familia, y con McGonagall, que parecía ser la única que lograba intimidarlo). Al cabo de unos instantes hice lo mismo, sintiéndome algo desnuda sin llevar la varita encima.

Pearce se las guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica y se levantó de la silla. Con un leve gesto de la cabeza nos indicó que lo siguiésemos. Varios metros por delante, Pearce nos guió hasta la mazmorra, mientras James y yo caminábamos detrás con resignación.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar tarde? —le susurré con enfado e incredulidad, procurando que Pearce no nos escuchase. James se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

— He intentado llegar pronto, pero me he entretenido con alguien de camino al despacho. —James no quiso dar más detalles, e intuí que aquél «alguien» probablemente había sido Helm. Decidí no insistir más y continuamos caminando hasta llegar por fin al aula de Pociones.

Pearce abrió las puertas de madera y se giró hacia nosotros con un gesto severo.

— Volveré dentro de dos horas. Quiero que organicen los ingredientes como siempre se los encuentran en clase. No lo hagan de mala gana porque entonces tendrán que hacerlo de nuevo en otro castigo. ¿Me han entendido? —Pearce nos estudió con los ojos entrecerrados a la par que James y yo asentíamos con resignación.

Nos dejó pasar al aula y James y yo nos dirigimos al fondo rápidamente, al armario donde se encontraban las provisiones para las clases de Pociones. Oímos como Pearce trancaba la puerta con llave y sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo.

— ¿Era necesario que cerrase la puerta? —pregunté indignada. James sonrió burlonamente y puse los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que la desconfianza de Pearce probablemente nacía de algún castigo anterior con James.— Déjalo, conociéndote, seguro que es culpa tuya. Los pobres profesores deben de tener pesadillas cada noche.

James echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una risa genuina, contagiándome enseguida. A pesar de que lo que menos me apetecía en aquel momento era estar en aquella mazmorra fría y húmeda, ordenando ingredientes viscosos y de dudosa procedencia, estaba contenta de que al menos me había tocado sobrellevar la condena con James.

— Anda venga, acabemos con esto. —dijo James mientras se dirigía al armario. Lo seguí y cogí la escalera de madera para poder organizar los botes y saquitos que había en las estanterías más altas, las cuales casi tocaban el techo de piedra.

Sin intercambiar demasiadas palabras, entramos en una rutina tranquila, sumidos en un silencio cómodo y cómplice. Subida en la escalera, le entregaba los botes de cristal que él rellenaba, en caso de que estuviesen medio vacíos, con los ingredientes que había en las cajas del suelo. Luego me los volvía a entregar y yo los colocaba de nuevo pulcramente en la estantería.

Al cabo de una media hora, eché un vistazo hacia James, que en esos momentos estaba rellenando un bote con ojos de pez de globo. A pesar de nuestro metódico procedimiento, avanzábamos con algo de lentitud. James se había sumido en sus pensamientos desde que habíamos comenzado a trabajar, y llevaba el mismo gesto taciturno que había mostrado los últimos dos días.

— ¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué es lo que te pasa? —pregunté con algo de molestia. James tenía la mala costumbre de cegarse por los problemas, sin hablar nunca de ellos para desahogarse. O al menos eso era lo que había aprendido de él desde nuestra charla en Navidades. James levantó la vista sorprendido pero no dijo nada.— Puede que el resto de tu familia no se haya dado cuenta, pero yo tengo dos ojos en la cara.

James se rió y me entregó el botecito de ojos, que enseguida coloqué junto a las hojas de ortiga.

— Creo que están tan acostumbrados a mis cambios de humor, que ya no saben muy bien cuál es mi estado natural. —Volvió a reír pero esta vez sin humor. Aparté la vista unos instantes para entregarle una caja de colas de rata medio vacía.

— La verdad es que a veces puedes ser bastante desquiciante. —le sonreí y el sonrió de vuelta, cogiendo la caja que le ofrecía.— Pero normalmente sueles ser una persona más divertida.

James se llevó una mano al pecho con dramatismo y se dispuso a buscar las colas de rata para rellenar la caja. Esperé con paciencia a que James decidiese hablar, sin estar dispuesta a dejar pasar esa charla un minuto más. Finalmente James me miró de nuevo y suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

— Hace dos días lo dejé con Alisa. —contestó con el ceño fruncido. Permanecí en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó? —pregunté con inquietud. Si había reaccionado como Leo, entendía perfectamente el porqué de su humor sombrío de los últimos días.

— Bastante mal, la verdad. —apoyó una mano en la escalera de madera para que ésta no se moviese mientras yo levantaba el brazo para alcanzar otro de los botes de la estantería.— Aunque no sé por qué se sorprende tanto, es lo que llevamos haciendo desde que comenzamos a salir.

— ¿Cortar y volver constantemente? —pregunté con ironía intentando hacerle reír. Para mi desgracia, sólo logré sacarle una ligera sonrisa.

— Eso y discutir cada minuto del día. —se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo de una forma que me recordó a su padre y a su hermano. Al parecer el _look_ despeinado estaba de moda entre los Potters, pensé con diversión.

Volvimos a caer en un silencio cómodo, los dos pensando en profundidad sobre lo que habíamos estado hablando. Sin embargo, no acababa de poder disipar la inquietud que me producía el interrogante que todavía no me había respondido James. A sí que finalmente reuní el coraje para preguntárselo yo misma:

— ¿Qué motivo le diste para romper? —James me miró como si no acabase de entender la pregunta. O como si no quisiese responderla. Fruncí el ceño y suspiré con exasperación.— Me refiero a que si le contaste lo nuestro.

James volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo aún más. Desvió la mirada mientras jugueteaba inquietamente con un hilo que pendía de la manga de su jersey.

— No. —contestó al fin. Le lancé una mirada de incredulidad y él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Qué le dijiste entonces? —pregunté molesta con él. ¿Cómo no había tenido la decencia de decirle lo que había pasado?

— Simplemente le dije que lo nuestro era una tontería. —se puso a buscar entre las cajas de ingredientes para evitar tener que mirarme a la cara. Suspiré con molestia, odiaba cuando James no era capaz de enfrentar a sus problemas.— Al principio se lo tomó como una de nuestras muchas rupturas. —prosiguió, esta vez mirándome a los ojos.— Pero al ver que han pasado dos días y todavía no nos hemos reconciliado, ha venido a hablar conmigo.

— ¿Por eso has llegado tarde al despacho, no? —pregunté mientras bajaba un peldaño de la escalera para reorganizar la estantería de abajo.

— Ahá. Le dije que esta vez era en serio. Se ha puesto como una banshee. —dijo con un tono de diversión y un brillo de picardía en los ojos.— Se ha ido gritando por los pasillos que ojalá me tragase el Calamar Gigante. —los dos prorrumpimos en carcajadas, logrando aliviar la ligera tensión que había inundado el aire.

— Sí, tus primas y yo seguimos creyendo que tienes un gusto peculiar a la hora de elegir pareja. —contesté con humor.

— No eres la más indicada para hablar. —me devolvió la pullita con un gesto de suficiencia muy irritante.

— _Touché_ , aunque Leo no era mi pareja exactamente. —James se rió y cogió el bote de cristal con espinas de puercoespín que le ofrecía.

— Gracias a Godric. —susurró con ironía. Le lancé una mirada envenenada pero no pude evitar reír.

— Sigo pensando que deberías decírselo. —James me miró confuso por el cambio radical de tema. Su rostro adquirió un gesto de seriedad al recordar de qué habíamos estado hablando antes de que comenzásemos a lanzarnos comentarios sarcásticos sobre nuestras vidas amorosas.

— ¿Para qué? Tú sólo has conseguido que Hughes te persiga por los pasillos lanzándote dagas con los ojos. —respondió con resentimiento James.

— Porque es lo justo. —respondí molesta ante su tono y su pasividad.— Creo que Helm tiene derecho a saber que **ese** es el verdadero motivo por el que habéis roto. —conteste con más mordacidad de la que deseaba.

— No todos podemos ir por la vida haciendo siempre lo correcto. —respondió con sequedad. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, arrepentido ligeramente por su tono. Fruncí los labios en una fina línea y me mordí la lengua para no soltar otro comentario que estropease más la situación.

Seguimos ordenando la estantería, pero esta vez en un silencio tenso y poco cómplice. Suspiré cansada. Por fin habíamos logrado dejar de lado la incomodidad para poder retomar nuestra amistad despreocupada y ya estábamos estropeándolo otra vez.

Al cabo de unos minutos pude oír como James suspiraba a mis espaldas.

— Oye, Mila, lo siento, no quería sonar tan brusco. —James dirigió sus ojos marrones a los míos y me sonrió con arrepentimiento.

—No, tienes razón, lo que haya entre Alisa y tu es asunto vuestro, no mío. No debería ir diciéndote lo que debes hacer. —contesté aliviada por poder solucionar aquel bache con él.

— Ahá, pero debería habérselo dicho. — me alcanzó un saco de semillas de ricino y lo coloqué en la estantería con cuidado.

— Bueno, eso ya da igual, acabará enterándose tarde o temprano. —contesté con resentimiento.— Es increíble la facilidad con la que se entera la gente de este colegio de los asuntos ajenos.

Noté que un ligero pánico me sobrevenía. Aunque lo había dicho en broma, hasta ahora no había caído en la cuenta de que probablemente tenía razón, y que en un par de semanas el colegio entero se habría enterado de nuestra indiscreción. Sin querer pensar en lo qué podría ocurrir en ese caso, dirigí la mirada de nuevo hacia James.

Me lo encontré inclinado sobre la escalera, justo debajo de donde yo estaba, asomando la cabeza por debajo de mi falda. Notando como mi cara se ponía igual de colorada que el emblema de Gryffindor, solté la mano de un lado de la escalera para poder cubrirme el culo con la falda. James estalló en carcajadas y agarró con firmeza la escalerilla, que se había desestabilizado con mis movimientos repentinos.

— ¿En serio, James? —contesté aún más roja que antes. James continuó riendo, contemplando con ojos entrecerrados mi cara de mortificación.

—No sé por qué te pones así, Mila, si ya lo he visto todo. — decidí arriesgarme a exponer mi culo y levanté la mano que me lo tapaba para darle un colleja. Como siempre, James acabó por contagiarme la risa y acabé uniéndome a sus carcajadas.

Prometiendo que se comportaría, se alejó de la escalerilla y decidimos continuar trabajando. Mientras revolvía entre los distintos ingredientes de la estantería y me preguntaba cuánto quedaría para que acabasen las dos horas de castigo, oí como James se reía entre dientes con disimulo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia ahora, Potter? —me giré hacia él y levanté una ceja, mientras contemplaba como James sacudía la cabeza y se seguía riendo.

— Nada, sólo pensaba que me gusta más como te queda el encaje. —volvió a estallar en carcajadas al ver mi indignación.

— Eres imposible. —contesté con un deje de diversión en la voz. James se limitó a mover las cejas de forma sugerente y en lo que pretendía ser un gesto seductor.

Nos callamos repentinamente al oír como alguien introducía unas llaves en la cerradura. James se puso a rebuscar frenéticamente entre las cajas mientras yo fingía que seguía organizando los botes de cristal.

Pearce entró en la mazmorra y nos dirigió una mirada de sospecha, sin acabar de creerse que llevásemos dos horas de castigo sin cruzar una sola palabra.

— Están despachados. —dijo con algo de sequedad.

James me dirigió una mirada divertida y me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a bajar de la escalerilla. Intentando contener la risa, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta donde Pearce nos esperaba de malhumor para poder cerrar la puerta y devolvernos las varitas.

— Espero no volver a verles intercambiando notitas en mis clases. —añadió con sequedad. Nos limitamos a contestar con una serie de murmullos y nos alejamos por el pasillo antes de que Pearce se arrepintiese y decidiese ponernos otro castigo.

Cuando llegamos a la Sala Común, las luces estaban apagadas y el fuego en la chimenea se había reducido a brasas. Todos los alumnos se habían ido ya la cama, a pesar de que no debía llegar a ser medianoche, pero estábamos a miércoles, así que era comprensible.

— Nos vemos mañana, Mila. —dijo con una sonrisa mientras me revolvía el pelo.

—Buenas noches, James. —sonreí de vuelta y me giré para subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicas de séptimo.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, cuando ya había subido a la mitad de las escaleras, noté el súbito impulso de mirar hacia atrás para comprobar si James había desaparecido ya hacia el otro dormitorio.

Sin embargo, cuando me giré, me encontré con que James seguía allí, apoyado en la barandilla como escasos instantes atrás, con un aire despreocupado y el pelo despeinado como siempre. La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro en cuanto vi hacia dónde dirigía la mirada.

—¡Deja de mirarme el culo! —exclamé entre divertida y exasperada. James se rió y apartó la mirada de mis posaderas para mirarme por fin a los ojos.

—Imposible, amor. —agradecí que la oscuridad ocultase el rubor que aquel mote cariñoso me había producido. James me guiño un ojo y se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio.

* * *

 **Intentaré publicar el próximo capítulo lo antes posible.**


	16. Chapter 16

Los días de enero se escurrían con rapidez. El viento cargado de copos de nieve golpeaba con fuerza contra nuestros rostros, dejándolos enrojecidos por el frío. El césped que rodeaba el castillo y el lago estaba cubierto de una espesa capa de nieve inmaculada. Cubiertas en varias capas de ropa, Leah, Maya y yo presenciábamos otra de las prácticas de Quidditch de nuestra Casa. Los miembros del equipo parecían pequeñas hormigas montadas en escobas que volaban a lo largo del campo. A lo lejos se podían oír las órdenes de James, amortiguadas por el fuerte viento que soplaba.

— ¿Creéis que ganaremos el partido contra Hufflepuff? —preguntó Leah mientras se frotaba las manos enguantadas para entrar en calor.

— No lo sé. Sólo quiero que se termine esta tortura ya. —Contesté sin apartar la mirada de Dominique, que en esos momentos atrapaba la Quaffle que Nathan, otro de los Cazadores, le había lanzado.

— Y lo dices tú, que ni siquiera estás jugando. —Leah dejó escapar un resoplido divertido. Una ráfaga de viento le revolvió el pelo castaño, despeinándola más de lo que ya estaba.

— Al menos hoy James no ha decidido poner el entrenamiento a las seis de la mañana. —añadió Maya distraída, mirando más allá del campo y de los jugadores.

Durante media hora más observamos a los jugadores poner en práctica diferentes estrategias de juego, con vistas al próximo partido que tendría lugar contra Hufflepuff a finales de ese mismo mes. Algunas fans (sobre todo de James) nos acompañaban en las gradas, exclamando de tanto en tanto, cuando alguno de los jugadores (en especial James), realizaba alguna jugada excepcional o marcaba un gol. Finalmente, James sopló el silbato que siempre llevaba colgado del cuello durante los entrenamientos y dio por terminado el día.

Los jugadores enseguida descendieron y desmontaron de sus escobas, ansiosos por una ducha caliente y reconfortante. Leah y yo nos levantamos para seguirlos hasta el vestuario y esperarlo, como hacíamos siempre que decidíamos hacer acto de presencia en uno de sus entrenamientos.

— ¿Te quedas a ver entrenar a Aiden? —Pregunté girándome hacia la rubia. Maya asintió distraída y se arropó con ganas en su abrigo, esperando a que saliesen los jugadores de verde que en aquellos momentos se cambiaban en los vestidores.

Con pesadez, descendimos las gradas cubiertas de nieve y nos dirigimos a las puertas de los vestuarios, por donde los jugadores ya habían desaparecido.

Durante media hora esperamos con tranquilidad, mientras Leah me explicaba con ojos brillantes los sucesos durante su última cita con Seth. Animada, me contaba la cena romántica que le había organizado en las cocinas.

Unos fuertes gritos apagaron nuestras voces repentinamente y con alarma nos giramos hacia la puerta que daba paso al vestuario de los chicos. Un alarmado Thomas Brick salió como un huracán por la puerta, dándole a ésta un portazo en el proceso y buscando frenéticamente con la mirada.

En cuanto nos avistó, se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia nosotras, ignorando el hecho de que iba vestido únicamente con sus pantalones; sin zapatos ni camiseta.

— ¡Herrero! ¡Tienes que entrar allí ahora mismo! —sin darme tiempo a replicar, Thomas me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hacia el vestuario de hombres. Me giré hacia Leah con un gesto de confusión en la cara, pero la morena se limitó a responder con otro gesto de absoluto desconcierto. Luchando por no tropezar, seguí con aturdimiento al robusto Guardián de Gryffindor, intentando ignorar el hecho de que estaría rompiendo varias normas del colegio y que, en unos instantes, estaría rodeada de varios chicos hormonales y desnudos.

Sin embargo, nada más entrar en los baños, todas aquellas tonterías se esfumaron en un instante de mi mente. Justo delante de la puerta, rodeados por unos confusos miembros del equipo rojo y del verde, estaban James y Leo enzarzados en una acalorada discusión verbal que pronto llegaría al cuerpo a cuerpo.

— ¡No eres más que una retorcida serpiente! —escupió James con rabia, haciendo alusión al emblema de Slytherin. Tenía el rostro rojo como el uniforme que todavía no se había quitado. Leo, con la nariz a escasos centímetros de la de James, presentaba un aspecto bastante parecido.— ¡Más te vale que te cierres el pico si no quieres acabar mal!

Leo apartó con brusquedad la mano de James que agarraba con fuerza por el pecho su uniforme. James cerró los puños en respuesta, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por aguantar las ganas de llevar la discusión a un plano más físico.

— ¿Por qué, Potter, es que no te gusta oír la verdad? —ante aquellas palabras, James se puso visiblemente más rojo y tuvo que ser agarrado por Thomas, que sin que yo me diese cuenta se había situado detrás de él, para no abalanzarse sobre el rubio.

Decidiendo que ya era hora de intervenir, di un paso hacia delante, acercándome a los dos chicos pero sin atreverme a posicionarme entre ellos y arriesgarme a recibir yo misma un golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —ignorando a Leo, dirigí la pregunta hacia James, que al oír mi voz giró su cabeza hacia mí. Con rabia, se pasó una mano por el pelo, dándole aún más aspecto de lunático.

— Mira, Potter, Camila ha decidido venir a tu rescate. —comentó con sorna Leo, sus ojos ahora puestos en mí. Con una sonrisa burlona se volvió a colocar bien el uniforme que James había arugado.— Justo hablábamos de ti.

Con el ceño fruncido, interrogué con la mirada a Leo, decidida a saber qué era lo que había disparado todo aquello. Leo dejó escapar una risita cargada de malicia antes de contestar.

— Justo le estaba contando a mi equipo lo bien que se te está dando integrarte en el colegio. —con una sonrisa y una mirada que no correspondían en absoluto a las que semanas atrás me había dedicado, Leo hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su equipo, que observaba con incomodidad el intercambio.— Tanto que incluso acabas en la cama de varios alumnos. —noté como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro y como varios miembros del equipo de Slytherin susurraban entre ellos.

Sin previo aviso, James logró zafarse del agarre de Thomas, que se había distraído momentáneamente por las palabras del rubio, y le plantó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula de Leo. Por toda la sala retumbaron las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los presentes.

Leo se llevó una mano a la cara y soltó un gemido de dolor. James sacudió la mano varias veces, con los nudillos doloridos por el impacto.

— ¡Cállate la puta boca! —exclamó James. Me llevé una mano a la boca, sorprendida por lo que había sucedido y afligida por lo que Leo acababa de implicar con sus palabras cargadas de veneno.

— Es una guarra sin escrúpulos, no pienso callarme nada. —siseó Leo con la mano todavía sobre su mandíbula magullada, que ya comenzaba a hinchare y a adquirir un tono rojizo.

En cuanto James hizo el ademán de volver a lanzar un puñetazo contra el rostro de Leo, Thomas y Nathan lo agarraron por ambos brazos y lo arrastraron fuera del vestuario mientras éste lanzaba improperios contra el aire.

El silencio reinó repentinamente en el vestuario, todos los pares de ojos puestos sobre mí. Leo me miró con altivez, esperando a que dijese algo en mi defensa o que saltase de la misma forma que James había saltado.

Sin embargo, por muy Gryffindor que fuese, la vergüenza y la mortificación pudieron con cualquier atisbo de valentía que pudiese tener. Sin decir nada, y con la vista puesta en el suelo para no tener que ver las miradas de acusación o de lástima, salí por la puerta.

Fuera me esperaban un James más calmado, que sin embargo apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza para intentar contenerse y no entrar de nuevo en el vestuario, y las miradas compasivas de Leah, Dominique, Roxanne y Maya, que se había acercado hasta los vestuarios al ver la tardanza del equipo de Slytherin en salir a jugar.

— Cam, ¿estás bien? —Dominique me preguntó con suavidad. Se acercó y me envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante al ver mi rostro pálido.

Por encima de su hombro pude ver que James tenía la mirada puesta en mí. Tenía el pelo alborotado de las muchas veces que se había pasado la mano por la cabeza, las mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia y los ojos con un brillo peligroso. Permaneció de pie, con el cuerpo tenso y la mano derecha enrojecida en la zona de los nudillos.

Murmuré un quedo asentimiento y me dejé guiar por Dominique hacia el castillo. Sin embargo, una mano me agarró del codo y me impidió seguir avanzando. James me dio la vuelta con facilidad y me colocó frente a él.

— ¿Es que no vas a decirle nada? —miró de reojo a Leo, que había salido ya del vestuario y observaba de lejos la escena con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.— Acaba de llamarte guarra delante de todo el equipo. Es más, acaba de insinuar que te has acostado con varios. Para la hora de la cena todos se habrán creído esa gilipollez y pensarán como él. —James susurraba a la vez que gesticulaba con fuerza.

— A lo mejor es que tiene razón. —murmuré con pesadumbre, arrepintiéndome de mis palabras en cuanto vi cómo el ceño de James se fruncía aún más.

— ¿En serio, Mila? No pensaba que eras de las que se auto compadecen y se dejan humillar públicamente por cretinos. —James volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo mientras me miraba con una intensidad que solo mostraba en raras ocasiones. Sin entender muy bien el motivo, noté como una rabia comenzaba a nublar mi mente.

— Bueno, yo tampoco le he pedido a nadie que me defienda. No necesito que seas mi fiel protector. —Leah, que escuchaba la conversación a unos pocos pasos, abrió la boca con asombro, mientras Roxanne negaba la cabeza con tristeza. Demasiado enfadada y orgullosa para retractarme, observé como James permanecía en silencio durante unos instantes, con aquel brillo peligroso en la mirada cobrando más fuerza.

— Te juro que a veces no te entiendo. —a pesar de la rabia que destilaban sus palabras, su tono era suave.— Arréglatelas tu sola entonces.

Sin decir nada más, pasó por mi lado y se encaminó solo hacia el castillo, ignorando los gritos de Nathan. Con rabia, me pasé una mano por la mejilla para ocultar la lágrima que comenzaba a caer.

* * *

— Tía, te has pasado muchísimo. —a pesar de lo mucho que dolían, agradecí las palabras honestas de Dominique, que no tenía ningún problema en decir lo que pensaba.

— Lo sé. —contesté con la mirada fija en el plato, mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor.— Es solo que me siento muy inútil, como si no tuviese nada que decir en esto.

— Claro que tienes algo que decir. Le tendrías que haber dicho cuatro cosas a ese cerdo de Hughes en cuanto te llamó guarra. —muy a mi pesar, sonreí ante los efusivos gestos de Dominique y las miradas envenenadas que lanzaba cada dos minutos a la mesa de Slytherin.

Con disimuló miré hacia mi derecha, donde James cenaba junto a Rhys y algunos otros compañeros. Con un humor parecido al mío, asentía distraídamente a lo que Rhys le contaba.

— Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. —añadió Roxanne al ver que no contestaba. Dominique la miró ofendida pero dejó que continuase.— Lo que Cam nos intenta explicar, Dom, es que hasta ahora Hughes y James son los únicos que han tenido voz en todo este asunto. Hughes para insultarla y James para defenderla como si fuese una niña de tres años, o para acusarla de ser una cobarde.

Agradecida por la comprensión de Roxanne, le dirigí una tímida sonrisa de gratitud. Roxanne sonrió de vuelta pero la mirada acusatoria no se esfumó de su rostro.

— Sin embargo, creo que Dom también tiene parte de razón. —Dominique le dedicó una sonrisa muy parecida a la mía mientras escuchaba con atención.— Aunque no quisieras que James saliese en tu defensa, no deberías habérselo reprochado así. Sobre todo si no vas a defenderte tu misma. James solo quería ayudarte.

— Porque no vengas diciendo ahora que lo que diga Hughes te da igual. —intervino rápidamente Maya, que hasta ahora había estado escuchando en silencio.

—¡Claro que no!, no soy de piedra. —exclamé algo ofendida.— Claro que me duele, y mucho. Es solo que hubiese preferido llevar las cosas de una forma más discreta. Si James no hubiese decidido lanzarse contra Leo en cuanto éste dijo algo sobre mí, quizás todo el equipo de Slytherin no se habría enterado de nada. Probablemente ahora ya lo sabe todo el castillo.

Dirigí una mirada disimulada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero al parecer Helm no se había enterado aún de los últimos rumores, pues todavía no se había levantado para asesinarme a sangre fría.

— Tienes razón. Aunque con el empeño que Leo le ha puesto, acabarían enterándose tarde o temprano. —sentenció Leah con un suspiró. A su lado, Seth había decidido acompañarnos durante la cena. No obstante, había decidido no hacer ningún comentario respecto al tema.

Solté un gruñido de desesperación y aparté el plato todavía sin tocar. Las chicas me miraron entre divertidas y compasivas. Puse los ojos en blanco y noté como mis ánimos mejoraban un poco.

—Está bien, me disculparé con él en cuanto pueda. —dicho esto, Leah empujó mi plato de nuevo hacia mí para indicarme que comiese, retándome con la mirada a que la contradijese.

— La primera vez que veo a Cam pedirle perdón a James y no al revés. —comentó divertida Dominique con la boca llena de puré. Todas prorrumpimos en carcajadas.

Comencé a comer con desgana, intentando ignorar los diferentes sentimientos que luchaban por hacerse oír más.

* * *

N/A: La verdad es que no he estado muy segura de si debería escribir así este capítulo. Desde que introduje a Leo, quise que tuviese un carácter más dócil, comparado al temperamental de James. Sin embargo, también quería mostrar su lado más Slytherin. ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad que esta? Perdonadme por el vocabulario soez, pero la ocasión lo requería.

De nuevo, perdón por el retraso. Suena repetitivo, lo sé. Pero es que la uni me está matando de veras.

Un beso y gracias por los comentarios. No me enrollo más.


	17. Chapter 17

El dormitorio estaba sumido en la oscuridad, el silencio únicamente interrumpido por las respiraciones de Maya, Dominique y el resto de chicas que lo ocupaban. Una suave brisa soplaba contra las ventanas, a través de las cuales se podían observar los terrenos aún nevados del castillo. A pesar de la tranquilidad, el sueño aún no se había apoderado de mi cuerpo.

Girándome de costado, le eché un vistazo al reloj de la mesita de noche que marcaba casi la medianoche. Con un suspiro resignado volví a acomodarme en el lecho para intentar por enésima vez dormirme, sin saber muy bien por qué aquella noche el sueño estaba resultando tan difícil de conciliar.

El chirrido de la puerta acabó con cualquier posibilidad de descanso. Alarmada, me senté sobre la cama para poder observar la figura oscura que se internaba en el dormitorio y caminaba con cuidado de no hacer ruido entre las camas. Instintivamente alargué el brazo para alcanzar la varita que descansaba en la mesita. Conteniendo la respiración para no desvelarle al intruso que estaba despierta, contemplé como la silueta se acercaba sigilosamente hacia donde estaba mi cama.

— ¡Mierda! —susurró el desconocido al golpearse fuertemente la pierna con una de las patas de la cama de Dominique. Sin embargo ésta no pareció escucharle porque siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

Con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente y la respiración aún contenida, agarré la varita con mayor firmeza, preparándome para cualquier ataque y repasando mentalmente todos los hechizos que conocía y que podrían serme útiles en aquel momento. El intruso finalmente llegó hasta el pie de mi cama y posó con suavidad una mano sobre una de mis piernas.

— Atrévete a tocarme y te juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. —susurré intentando parecer lo más amenazadora posible. La figura retiró la mano rápidamente pero siguió acercándose de todas formas.

— Wow, Mila, tranquila, soy yo. —dijo una voz masculina divertida.

—¿James? —pregunté desconcertada al reconocer finalmente la voz de la figura. —¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo has entrado?

— Ya te dije que tenía mis métodos para infiltrarme. —contestó James con diversión en la voz, refiriéndose a la vez en que habíamos traído a una muy borracha Dominique hasta el dormitorio.— También recuerdo haberte dicho que un día los utilizaría para visitarte a ti.

Aturdida por aquella visita nocturna inesperada, decidí no responder y esperar a que James explicase el motivo de su escapada a los dormitorios de chicas. James pareció comprender mi aturdimiento, pero no dio señales de querer explicar en profundidad sus razones.

— Ven, tengo algo que enseñarte. —en la oscuridad pude discernir como James tendía una mano hacia mí, invitándome a que le siguiese.

Decidiendo que de todas formas no lograría conciliar el sueño, y curiosa por saber qué era lo que James tenía que mostrarme, agarré la mano que me tendía y me levanté de la cama.

Agarré una chaqueta que colgaba de uno de los postes del dosel de la cama y me calcé las zapatillas. James esperó pacientemente y volvió a cogerme de la mano una vez hube terminado, guiándome hasta la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Bajamos con sigilo las escaleras del dormitorio y cruzamos la Sala Común en silencio. James parecía agradecido de no tener que contestar a ninguna de mis preguntas que sin duda me moría por hacerle. Yo, por otro lado, decidí que lo más sensato sería no romper aquella pequeña e inesperada tregua con preguntas tontas.

Continuamos recorriendo pasillos y bajando escaleras en silencio, James al parecer muy confiado de no encontrarse a nadie. Finalmente, deduciendo hacia dónde íbamos, decidí romper el silencio.

— ¿La Torre de Astronomía? —pregunté con curiosidad, mi voz haciendo eco en los vacíos pasillos de piedra. James asintió sin girarse hacia mí y siguió guiándome con las manos entrelazadas.

Una vez llegamos al aula donde se impartían las clases de Astronomía, James me soltó por fin de la mano para poder abrir las pesadas puertas y poder pasar. La Torre parecía aún más sobrecogedora cuando estaba vacía, con los sillones esparcidos y las enormes ventanas a través de las cuales los alumnos estudiaban el cielo inmenso.

Con seguridad se dirigió a uno de los grandes ventanales del aula y se sentó en el alfeizar, indicándome con un gesto de la mano que me sentase junto a él. Con pasos inseguros decidí obedecer y sentarme junto a él. El frío de la piedra logrando atravesar la fina capa de algodón del pijama.

— ¿James, qué…? —pregunté confusa por aquella repentina excursión nocturna. James dejó de contemplar a través del cristal para girarse y mirarme directamente a los ojos.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Mila. —respondió él simplemente. A pesar de su tono algo serio, una sonrisa ocupaba su rostro levemente iluminado por las estrellas y la luna. Sorprendida porque recordase que ciertamente era legalmente una adulta desde hacia escasos minutos, le dediqué una mirada agradecida, pero decidí no decir nada. Tras unos minutos de silencio incómodo, en los que ninguno de nosotros apartó la mirada, solté un suspiro cansado.

— James, llevo más de una semana intentando hablar contigo. —dije con suavidad, exasperada por los continuos intentos de pedirle perdón y las evasivas del moreno.— Me has estado evitando todos estos días, así que entenderás que no sepa muy bien que sacar de todo esto.

— Solo quería ser el primero en felicitarte. —contestó con sencillez James a la vez que se encogía de hombros. Finalmente decidió ser el primero en romper el contacto visual y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el cielo.— Tienes suerte, hoy el cielo está despejado. —señaló a las estrellas mientras las contemplaba con distracción. Sin apartar la mirada de su perfil, sonreí enternecida, sabedora de que Astronomía era una de sus asignaturas favoritas.

— James… lo siento. —susurré desviando la mirada a mis manos, que descansaban nerviosamente sobre mis muslos.— No debería haberte hablado así. Tú sólo querías ayudar y yo me comporté como una idiota.

James siguió contemplando las estrellas con aire pensativo, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de decirle. Al ver que no contestaba, decidí seguir con mi disculpa, agradecida de poder por fin soltar lo que durante casi dos semanas había estado encerrando en mi pecho.

—De verdad que agradezco que salieses en mi defensa. Es sólo que me asusté. —Aparté la vista de mis manos, sabiendo que lo que decía sonaba a excusa, y la dirigí hacia el cielo, contemplando las estrellas a lo lejos pero sin realmente verlas, demasiado ocupada que estaba por encontrar las palabras acertadas.— Me dio miedo que Leo tuviese razón, que los demás y que sobre todo tú pudieseis pensar que Leo tenía razón.

James siguió sin decir nada, mientras con el ceño fruncido rumiaba lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, intuyendo de alguna forma que necesitaba desahogarme, siguió dándome espacio para que hablase.

— A veces creo que el Sombrero se equivocó. No creo que tenga esa valentía para poder decir lo que pienso como la tenéis tú o Dominique. — continué, asqueada por el tono autocompasivo que había tomado mi voz. James apartó la vista por fin de la ventana y me contempló con una intensidad tan sobrecogedora que parecía que pudiese leer todos mis miedos y secretos.

— Eso no es verdad. —contestó simplemente. Con la mirada le rogué que se explicase y el acató.— Quizás no en lo relativo a ti, pero cuando se trata de los demás sí.

A pesar de que no sabía muy bien a qué se refería exactamente, pues seguía considerando que carecía de aquella valentía tan envidiable, sus palabras resultaron reconfortantes. Dejé caer los hombros como si de repente se hubiesen liberado de un gran peso y le sonreí con gratitud.

—¿Sabes?, con Isaac fue igual. —James fijó su mirada en la mía, interesado en el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.— Cuando me dejó y lo vi irse con otra chica no supe, no pude, decir nada. Es como si de repente me encontrase sin voz. En vez de decirle lo mucho que me había hecho daño, lo único que pude hacer es callarme y soportar el dolor en silencio.

James asintió sumido en sus pensamientos. Me tomé un momento para observar como la luz se reflejaba en sus ojos y creaba claroscuros en su rostro.

— Por eso reaccioné así contigo, porque me hubiese gustado ser yo la que le dijese esas cosas a Leo. —añadí con remordimiento. James se pasó una mano por el pelo y sonreí ante aquel gesto suyo.

— No tienes que darme tantas explicaciones. —suspiró finalmente, con la mano todavía enredada entre sus mechones.— Disculpas aceptadas.

— Gracias, James.

Pronto nos sumimos en un silencio cómplice, interrumpido únicamente cuando yo le preguntaba alguna de las estrellas o constelaciones que desconocía. Un sentimiento de gratitud y de algo innombrable se instaló en mi pecho, como una burbuja a punto de explotar.

— ¿Me perdonas a mí por haberme comportado como un bruto y haberte ignorado estos días? —interrumpió repentinamente James. Sorprendida por aquellas palabras, me giré para ver su rostro, un gesto de nerviosismo en él.

— Claro. —contesté con una sonrisa tímida. Aquellos días sin la presencia de James habían dolido más de lo que me hubiese atrevido a admitir. A pesar de haber estado rodeada de mis amigas, la ausencia de James había sido un constante pinchazo en el corazón.— Aunque tengo que darte las gracias por el puñetazo que le diste a Leo.

James estalló en carcajadas, rompiendo el silencio apacible que inundaba el castillo, y volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo para apartárselo de la cara.

— La verdad es que me quedé bien a gusto. —me uní a sus risas, agradecida por que todo volviese a ser como antes.

— Esté es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho nunca. —le dije, sorprendida por la verdad de aquellas palabras. A pesar del simple gesto de James, su presencia y sus palabras habían logrado dispersar todos los miedos y la tristeza de los últimos días. Habían logrado que en un instante olvidase todo lo que Leo había dicho, y habían disipado la soledad que la ausencia de James me había provocado con tanta facilidad con la que él mismo la había producido.

James sonrió con sinceridad mientras me colocaba con inseguridad un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, temeroso de que aquel gesto tan intimo rompiese el momento. Acerqué el rostro al contacto de su mano, sorprendiéndome de nuevo, pensando que quizás la magia del momento estaba inhibiendo los temores que normalmente me acosaban cuando estaba en compañía de James.

— Menos mal, porque no te había comprado nada. —olvidando por un instante el hilo de la conversación, aquellas palabras me aturdieron, hasta que entendí a que se refería y dejé escapar una risita.— Venga, será mejor que volvamos ya.

James se levantó del alfeizar y volvió a tenderme una mano. Esta vez sin dudar, cogí su mano y dejé que me guiase de nuevo hacia los dormitorios. Caminamos en silencio, atentos a cualquier ruido que pudiese delatar la presencia de algún profesor o prefecto haciendo rondas. A regañadientes, la Dama Gorda nos dejó pasar a la Sala Común, mientras farfullaba sobre la insolencia de algunos alumnos.

James continuó caminando con seguridad hacia la escalera que dirigía hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, ignorando por completo la que dirigía a los míos. Estiré de su brazo ligeramente para que se detuviera. Girándose levemente, se paró como le había pedido y me observó durante unos instantes, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, una especie de zumbido sordo en el aire. Los ojos de James diciéndolo todo, sin necesidad de expresar lo que pensaba en alto. Tras unos instantes en los que parecía que mis pensamientos viajaban frenéticamente por mi mente, decidí dar un paso al frente, invitándole a seguir. James sonrió ligeramente y se giró de nuevo para continuar su camino hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio.

Subimos las escaleras mano en mano, oyendo de lejos las respiraciones de los distintos alumnos que dormían plácidamente. Finalmente llegamos a una de las puertas del séptimo piso del dormitorio. James abrió la puerta con cuidado, intentando no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación. La estancia, iluminada únicamente por la luz exterior que se filtraba a través de la ventana, lo suficiente para discernir las siluetas de los compañeros dormidos y de los objetos que adornaban la habitación.

Intentando no tropezar con las múltiples prendas de ropa y objetos esparcidos por el suelo, nos hicimos paso hasta su cama. James me soltó la mano por fin y permaneció de pie junto a su cama, esperando con inseguridad a que yo diese el primer paso.

Con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, y tomando consciencia que esta vez no había alcohol de por medio al que culpar, agarré el dobladillo de la camisa del pijama y me la pasé por encima de la cabeza. James observaba con intensidad, con los ojos enturbiados por un sentimiento indescifrable.

Con un ligero movimiento de la varita, pronunció un hechizo silenciador alrededor nuestro y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sin decir nada, me indicó con un gesto de la mano que me acercase. Ignorando el pulso que se aceleraba a segundos, obedecí y me situé entre sus piernas. James extendió una de sus manos y la colocó sobre una de mis caderas, la suave caricia logrando ponerme la piel de gallina.

Me incliné y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, como llevaba minutos deseando hacer. James inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha para tener más acceso y profundizar el beso. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el tacto de sus labios. Con un diestro movimiento, James me sentó sobre sus piernas, una de sus manos enredada en los mechones de mi nuca, la otra posada sobre el bajo de mi espalda.

A medida que el beso se volvía más profundo e intenso, James se las arregló para situarse sobre mí, los dos con medio cuerpo apoyado en la cama y la otra mitad fuera de ella. Distraídamente corrió las cortinas, aislándonos del mundo.

Tiré de su camiseta con necesidad, deseando estar piel con piel. James se separó unos instantes para deshacerse de ella, pero cuando volvió a inclinarse sobre mí decidió recorrer mi cuello y mandíbula con los labios. Ladeando la cabeza para darle más acceso, suspiré entrecortadamente, el deseo y la necesidad nublando mi mente y bloqueando todo pensamiento.

* * *

 **N/A: siento mucho el retraso, pero he estado de viaje y no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir.**

 **Gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

 **Espero que con este capítulo hayáis entendido un poco mejor la personalidad de Camila; es una chica muy valiente, pero también es muy insegura cuando se trata de ella.**

 **Espero que también hayáis visto que James no sólo sabe divertirse; también sabe escuchar.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Los rayos de luz se filtraban con suavidad por entre las cortinas, iluminando levemente las siluetas que todavía dormían sobre las múltiples camas del dormitorio. Con el sueño todavía nublando mi mente, me giré sobre el colchón para observar a un James dormido. Respiraba con la boca entreabierta, con el rostro girado hacia mí y un brazo descansando sobre su torso. Una ligera pelusa comenzaba a cubrir su mandíbula.

Con una sonrisa me levanté poco a poco de la cama, procurando no despertarle con ningún movimiento brusco. James permaneció quieto mientras yo rebuscaba por el suelo las diferentes prendas que anoche habíamos dejado caer descuidadamente. Con un vistazo rápido, comprobé que el reloj indicaba las cinco de la mañana pasadas. Me vestí con rapidez, intentando desprenderme del frío agudo de febrero. Una vez abrigada, salí de la habitación de los chicos procurando no despertar a nadie, y después me encaminé a mis dormitorios.

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue dirigirme directamente a los baños para darme una ducha reconfortante que calentase mis huesos. Desgraciadamente, a pesar de la temprana hora, al volver de la ducha Maya ya estaba despierta. Dominique, como de costumbre, seguía durmiendo, intentando apurar al máximo el tiempo de sueño antes del desayuno.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Maya con un tono de sospecha mientras sacaba un uniforme limpio de su baúl.

— Dándome una ducha. —contesté con tono condescendiente, como si la respuesta fuese obvia. Maya me miró con exasperación, como si me intentase decir que hacerme la tonta no serviría de nada. Con la toalla comencé a secarme el pelo húmedo, buscando cualquier forma de evitar más preguntas.

— No has dormido aquí. —afirmó Maya, sin necesidad de preguntar.— ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

Suspiré ante su insistencia y dejé caer la toalla mojada al suelo, sabiendo que después la recogerían los elfos. Me giré hacia ella, segura de que no dejaría de insistir hasta que no le dijese lo que quería oír.

— Con James. —Maya no parecía sorprendida, pero si confundida por el giro que había tomado todo.

— Pensaba que no os hablabais. —contestó Maya con un encogimiento de hombros, mientras buscaba en el baúl ropa interior limpia.

— Ahá, pero ayer vino por la noche para felicitarme y arreglar las cosas.— Maya se llevó la mano rápidamente a la frente, como si de repente hubiese recordado algo.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Cam! —Maya se levantó de la cama y corrió a abrazarme con una sonrisa. Agradecida por el cambio de tema, le devolví el abrazo con ganas. Los gritos de entusiasmo de Maya parecían haber despertado al resto de ocupantes del dormitorio, porque de repente nos vimos envueltas por los brazos de Dominique.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Camila! —gritó Dominique junto a mi oreja. Divertida por la situación, me limité a reír como contestación.

Tras varios minutos en los que permanecimos en medio del dormitorio abrazándonos, Maya se despegó para dirigirse al baño y duchase, no sin antes poner al día a Dominique de mis escapadas nocturnas con su primo.

— ¡Te odio! —grité a Maya antes de que cerrase la puerta y no pudiese escucharlo.

— ¿En serio pasaste la noche con James? —preguntó desconcertada Dom.

—Sí. Vino a buscarme para felicitarme y pedirme perdón. —contesté exasperada. Tenía la sensación de que esa mañana iba a tener que repetir la misma historia varias veces.— Aunque al final la que acabó pidiendo perdón fui yo. Obviamente.

Dominique permaneció varios segundos callada y observándome. Intimidada por el repentino silencio y el gesto serio tan inusual en la rubia, jugueteé con el borde de la corbata roja, a la espera de una reprimenda.

— ¿No estás molesta, verdad? —pregunté con inseguridad, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que opinaba de todo aquello.

— No, claro que no. Es solo que pensaba que no querías que volviese a pasar. —contestó Dominique con el rostro más relajado y deshaciéndose la coleta que se había hecho ayer para dormir.

—Sí, no. No lo sé. —respondí con un suspiró entrecortado, dudosa de qué era lo que realmente quería. Dominique dejó escapar una carcajada y se dirigió sin decir nada más hacia el baño.

Confundida por la incertidumbre que me embargaba cuando se trataba de James, acabé de vestirme y me dirigí hacia el Gran Comedor sin esperar a las chicas.

Al ser tan pronto, apenas había gente desayunando, sólo los alumnos más madrugadores. A lo lejos detecté a Louis y a Héctor desayunando juntos en la mesa de Hufflepuff, así que decidí dirigirme hacia allí para desayunar en compañía.

—Buenos días, chicos— pasé una pierna por encima del banco y me senté junto a Héctor, en el lado opuesto de Louis.

— Buenos días, Cam. Tienes unas ojeras impresionantes. —contestó Louis con preocupación, pero con un brillo de diversión en la mirada.

— Ahá, ayer me acosté tarde.— contesté intentando parecer indiferente mientras me servía un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

— Más bien te acostaste con alguien. —dijo Héctor con diversión. Noté que las mejillas se me teñían de un color rosado. Tosí para disimular la incomodidad, a mi lado Héctor estalló en carcajadas.

— Tranquila, ya nos hemos enterado por Rhys. —aclaró Louis. Mascullando entre dientes maldiciones contra el moreno, seguí untando la tostada para evitar contestar.— Ya era hora, estás dos últimas semanas han sido las más tensas de mi vida. Y eso que yo no me estoy acostando con James.

Lo fulminé con la mirada a la vez que la pareja volvía a prorrumpir en carcajadas. Posé la tostada sobre el plato y me limpié con la servilleta la mermelada que se había quedado en mis dedos.

— No estamos acostándonos, fue una noche tonta. —mientras hablaba, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como James entraba al Comedor junto a Rhys. Parecía buscar a alguien en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero al no encontrarla, se sentó en el extremo de la mesa junto a su amigo con un encogimiento de hombros.

— Cariño, una noche tonta sólo pasa una vez, cuando pasan dos es porque tú quieres. —añadió Louis con afecto en la voz, comprendiendo lo delicado de la situación. Con un suspiro mordí la tostada, dando a entender que aquel no era un tema que quisiera hablar en aquel momento (y seguramente en ninguno otro). Louis y Héctor parecieron captar la indirecta y comenzaron a hablar sobre la redacción de Artimancia que tenían que entregar hoy.

Contenta de aquel cambio de rumbo en la conversación, finalmente logré calmar los latidos de mi corazón y unirme a la charla hasta que llegó la hora de irse a clase de Pociones.

* * *

Nada más entrar en el aula supe que mis amigas dedicarían aquella clase a hacer un interrogatorio. Dominique y Maya, que ya conocían los sucesos de la noche anterior, se habían sentado junto a una chica de Ravenclaw, sin dejarme más opciones que sentarme junto a Leah y Roxanne. Las dos me miraban con expectación desde la mesa, sin duda esperando enterarse de todos los detalles. Suspiré con resignación mientras dejaba caer la mochila junto a la mesa.

— Dominique ya nos ha dado un avance. —fue lo primero que dijo Leah en cuanto me senté entre ellas dos.— Ahora necesitamos tu versión. —Leah me miró con expectación y ojos atentos, preparada para empaparse de cada mínimo detalle de la historia.

—No hay mucho que contar. Fuimos a la Torre de Astronomía, nos disculpamos mutuamente y después nos fuimos a su habitación. —por dentro rezaba por que el profesor Pearce llegase pronto y me librase de aquella tortura.

—Vaya, no sabía que mi primo fuese tan romántico. —contestó pensativa Roxanne, mientras rescataba un par de plumas y un tintero de su bandolera.

—No fue un gesto romántico. Sólo fue su regalo de cumpleaños. —contesté cansada de que todos intentasen ver más allá de lo que había sido. Aunque no podía negar que la noche de ayer había sido especial como ninguna otra.

—Sí, pero aún así es muy bonito. —susurró Leah con tono ensoñador.

—Todo el mundo va a la Torre de Astronomía. Si no recuerdo mal, Seth te llevó hace poco. —abrí el libro de Pociones y comencé a pasar páginas para evitar más preguntas. A mi lado Leah se sonrojaba al recordar su propia escapada nocturna con el rubio de rastas.

El profesor Pearce llegó por fin y comenzó la clase sin perder ni un minuto. Distraída, paseé la mirada por el aula hasta llegar a James, que aquel día había decidido tomarse la clase en serio y tomaba apuntes con concentración.

Dirigí la mirada a mis propias notas y de reojo pude ver que Roxanne me miraba con complicidad tras haber visto hacia donde había estado mirando. Puse los ojos en blanco y comencé a anotar los ingredientes que había en la pizarra. Cuando Pearce nos mandó coger del armario lo que necesitásemos, Roxanne se levantó, dejándonos solas a Leah y a mí.

— Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué tal se le da a James en la cama? —preguntó sin tapujos la morena. Leah se inclinó sobre mí, ansiosa por enterarse de las habilidades amatorias de James.

— ¿En serio Le?, no voy a contarte nada. —Roxanne apareció junto a nuestra mesa con los brazos cargados de ingredientes. Leah, poco dispuesta a perder aquella oportunidad, decidió insistir, ignorando la poción que se suponía que teníamos que hacer.

—Vamooos, —insistió con tono zalamero— ¿dura mucho o es de los que acaba enseguida?

— ¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó asqueada Roxanne— No me apetece enterarme de cómo se maneja mi primo en la cama. —Roxanne fingió una arcada que nos hizo estallar a todas en carcajadas. Pearce nos dirigió una mirada reprobatoria desde la mesa donde controlaba y supervisaba el trabajo de los alumnos, haciéndonos callar al instante.

—Será mejor que empecemos con esto. —dije unos segundos después mientras comenzaba a rallar un cuerno de erumpent, decidida a no sufrir otra detención de Pearce.

— Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. —susurró con una sonrisa Roxanne mientras encendía el fuego del caldero. Leah asintió con una sonrisa y pasó un brazo por mis hombros a modo de abrazo.

* * *

La música se oía retumbar amortiguada desde la Sala Común. Cabiendo a duras penas en el lavabo, Leah y Roxanne habían venido hasta el nuestro para maquillarnos las cinco juntas.

— Desde luego, en Bellver nunca organizábamos tantas fiestas. —comenté divertida mientras me aplicaba una segunda capa de rímel, intentando a duras penas no darle un codazo a Roxanne.

— Hoy es una ocasión especial, —contestó Dominique mientras rebuscaba en su neceser en búsqueda de su corrector.— Te has convertido en una adulta.

Las chicas murmuraron asentimientos mientras acaban de añadir los últimos retoques a sus rostros. A pesar de sus insistencias, había logrado convencerlas de que hoy fuese una fiesta informal, rodeada de nuestros compañeros más cercanos y sin necesidad de arreglarse en exceso.

Cuando por fin Maya acabó, la más tardona de las cinco, nos dirigimos a las escaleras para hacer acto de presencia en nuestra fiesta. Abajo, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, alguien, probablemente un Ravenclaw, había logrado hechizar la Sala para que diese cabida a la mayoría de los alumnos de séptimo de todas las casas y algunos compañeros de años inferiores.

Damián nos esperaba al pie de la escalera con un pastel de chocolate que los elfos habían preparado especialmente a petición de Dominique. El resto esperaba detrás de él, cantando el «cumpleaños feliz» a viva voz. Con una sonrisa y algo sobrecogida por la cantidad de gente que había decidido venir a celebrar mi cumpleaños, me acerqué al chico de quinto para soplar las velas encantadas que cambiaban de color continuamente.

— ¿Has pedido un deseo? —preguntó Damián con una sonrisa. Asentí a modo de respuesta y Damián procedió inmediatamente a repartir trozos de tarta entre los invitados.

Dominique nos dirigió hacia el stand de bebidas y comenzó a preparar una de sus famosas mezclas sin molestarse en preguntarnos qué queríamos beber.

— Ha llegado esta carta mientras estabas en el baño. —Maya me tendió una hoja de pergamino doblada cuidadosamente, mientras observaba a Dominique trabajar. Sin esperar, la abrí para leerla allí mismo, las letras en castellano delatando en seguida el remitente.

 _Querida Cam,_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños! Tu madre y yo no nos podemos creer que ya seas una adulta. Parecía ayer cuando comenzabas a gatear.—_ Sonreí ante las cursilerías de mi padre— _Estamos muy contentos de que todo te vaya bien por Hogwarts, y de que hayas hecho tantos amigos maravillosos._

 _Nos gustaría poder celebrar contigo este día tan especial, pero ya sabes lo ocupados que estamos con el trabajo. Nos contentamos con poder visitarte en marzo en Hogsmeade._

 _Tu hermana te envía saludos, pero también está ocupada con sus estudios y sus hormonas. Te haremos llegar nuestros regalos junto al de tu amiga Adriana._

 _Un beso muy fuerte,_

 _Diego._

Con una sonrisa volví a doblar el pergamino y lo guardé en el bolsillo de los tejanos. Algo triste por la ausencia de mis padres, recibí con gusto el vaso que me tendía Dominique.

—¿Tus padres? —preguntó con curiosidad Roxanne tras sorber sospechosamente el brebaje que Dominique había preparado

— Ahá. Tengo ganas ya de verlos. —contesté algo decaída.

—¡Fuera tristezas! —contestó Dominique, que ya se había bebido su vaso— ¡Vamos a bailar!

Riendo, nos dejamos arrastrar por una eufórica Dominique. Bailamos durante más de una hora, recibiendo con una sonrisa las felicitaciones y regalos de mis amigos más cercanos.

A medida que pasaba el rato, comencé a buscar a James, al que había visto de lejos en varias ocasiones pero con el que todavía no había podido hablar. Despegándome de las chicas, y notando que los tres vasos de hidromiel ya comenzaban a surtir su efecto, me dirigí al rincón donde había visto a James hablar con Geraldine.

Geraldine, al ver que me acercaba, dejó de hablar y se giró para darme un abrazó que me dejó prácticamente sin respiración.

—Camila, _chérie, felis anniversaire_. —por encima del hombro de Geraldine pude ver como James contenía la risa, al parecer también con un par de copas encima.— Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunté sin apartar la mirada de James, con una ceja levantada de forma inquisitoria.

— _Oui,_ estábamos _disiendo_ que _podgiamos_ _haceg_ un viaje todos _huntos_ cuando nos graduemos. —dirigí la mirada hacia Geraldine y sonreí feliz.

—Eso sería genial. —contesté y Geraldine aplaudió entusiasmada.— ¿Sabes, Dine?, creo que Mijail te estaba buscando. —Geraldine paseó la mirada por la Sala hasta dar con el ruso de Hufflepuff.

— _D'accord,_ —contestó mientras se arreglaba el pelo con las manos— _à bientôt._ —dicho esto se marchó con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba Mijail hablando de Quidditch con un chico de su Casa.

—Cualquiera diría que querías quedarte a solas conmigo. —dijo James rompiendo el silencio mientras movía las cejas de forma sugerente. Sin poder evitarlo, dejé escapar una carcajada y con la varita levité dos vasos hasta donde estábamos.

— Solo quería volver a darte las gracias por lo de anoche. —contesté, sin saber muy bien de dónde venía la timidez que de repente me había inundado y que me había sonrojado las mejillas.— Y por la fiesta claro.

— No hay de qué. —contestó con sencillez a la vez que se llevaba el vaso a los labios. Sin romper el contacto visual, permanecimos un rato así, envueltos por un silencio cómodo mientras el resto de alumnos bailaba al son de la música ajenos a nosotros.

Finalmente, cuando ya nos habíamos acabado nuestros respectivos vasos, James se inclinó sobre mí para susurrarme junto al oído.

—¿Qué te parece si nos largamos de aquí? —intentando disimular el escalofrío que su voz tan cercana me había provocado, asentí levemente.

James se dirigió primero hacia el dormitorio de chicas, pasando desapercibido ante los ojos distraídos de los invitados. Al cabo de cinco minutos, decidí que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, donde James esperaba sentado sobre mi cama.

Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, ambos comenzamos a desnudarnos, con la mirada hambrienta y la respiración entrecortada.

* * *

La alarma nos despertó con sus berridos incesantes. James murmuró un par de palabras malsonantes mientras se estiraba en la cama. Con un gesto cansado, apagué la alarma con un movimiento de varita y me senté sobre el colchón, esta vez sin molestarme en tapar mi desnudez.

James se giró y permaneció unos instantes contemplándome, logrando hacerme sentir incomoda y deseando haberme cubierto.

— Será mejor que te vayas ya, antes de que se despierten las demás. —murmuré, a pesar de que teníamos un hechizo silenciador protegiéndonos de oídos indiscretos, para romper el silencio y para que James apartase por fin la mirada.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo para un asalto más.— contestó James con la voz ronca por el sueño, mientras sonreía como un gato astuto. Como siempre que estaba junto a James, dejé escapar una risa sincera a la vez que le daba un manotazo en el estomago.

James se encogió teatralmente, a pesar de que no le había dado con demasiada fuerza, y se unió a mis carcajadas.

—¿Puedo tomarme eso como un sí? —preguntó sin perder la esperanza, haciéndome reír de nuevo. Sin esperar respuesta, se sentó sobre la cama y me atrapó con rapidez hasta colocarse encima de mí.

Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a desperdigar besos por mi cuello y hombros, haciéndome olvidar instantáneamente a mis compañeras que pronto se despertarían. Sin embargo, aquella inseguridad tan conocida y tan presente siempre que estaba junto a James volvió a hacerse oír.

—James… —el moreno cesó sus besos al oír el tono serio con el que había pronunciado su nombre, y levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.— ¿Sabes… sabes que esto no va en serio, verdad?

James permaneció en silenció contemplándome, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Con un suspiró, se apoyó sobre un codo para estar más cómodo, pero sin dejar de estar encima de mí.

— No lo sé, pero ahora ya lo has dejado claro. —su tono no parecía enfadado, simplemente reflexivo. Aliviada por eso, le pasé una mano por el pelo despeinado, deleitándome con la suavidad de sus mechones.

— No es nada personal, pero ahora mismo no me siento preparada para algo serio. —James asintió levemente con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.— Y menos si voy a volver pronto a España.

—Lo sé, —contestó por fin— ¿pero qué pasa si ya no hay vuelta atrás? —asustada por lo que aquellas palabras podían implicar, giré la cabeza sobre la almohada para no tener que mirarle. James suspiró y me agarró suavemente de la barbilla, obligándome a mirarle de nuevo.

— Tranquila, si es lo que tú quieres, no hay problema. —Entristecida y asustada, asentí con la cabeza, sabedora de que James tenía muchas más cosas que decir pero que se callaba por no empeorar la situación. James decidió romper la tensión del momento retomando sus besos, logrando que ambos olvidásemos parcialmente lo que habíamos dicho, pero con las dudas siempre presentes en algún rincón de nuestras cabezas.

* * *

 **N/A: Lo sé, soy lo peor. Prometo comenzar a subir los capítulos más seguidos.**

 **Decidme qué os ha parecido éste.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Cuanto más disfrutas del tiempo, con mayor rapidez pasa, o al menos esa es la sensación que siempre tenemos. El frío de febrero comenzaba a remitir ya, dando paso a los primero rayos de sol del mes de marzo. El castillo bullía con las conversaciones animadas y los gritos entusiasmados de los alumnos que se preparaban para ir a la visita de Hogsmeade.

Sentada en los escalones de piedra de la entrada al castillo, contemplaba con una ligera sonrisa como los grupos de amigo se juntaban para subirse a los carruajes tirados por monturas invisibles para poder disfrutar de la excursión. Las chicas hacía rato que se habían ido ya, dejándome sola para esperar la llegada de tu familia.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, apenas me di cuenta de la llegada de la directora, que se quedó parada unos instantes junto a mí, a la espera de que me percatase de su presencia. Una vez lo hice, me levanté apresuradamente, impaciente por ver de una vez a mis padres.

— Señorita Herrero, sus padres nos han informado de que ya han llegado. —anunció la directora, sonriendo levemente ante mi entusiasmo.— La están esperando en mi despacho. Si me acompaña.

Sin esperar respuesta, la directora Canavan se giró, iniciando su camino hacia su despacho, sin molestarse en cerciorar que la seguía. Recogiendo con rapidez el bolso del suelo, me apresuré a seguirla, temerosa de perderla de vista. Entramos de nuevo en el castillo, caminando en silencio por los infinitos pasillos que ahora se encontraban despojados de alumnos. Finalmente llegamos a la estatua que protegía el despacho de intrusos indeseados. La directora murmulló entre dientes la contraseña y la estatua se movió para revelar unas escaleras circulares.

— Tengo que seguir atendiendo a los alumnos, así que confio en que no hará ninguna tontería mientras está en mi despacho. —Sobrecogida por el repentino cambio de tono en su voz, asentí levemente, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. La directora sonrió de nuevo al ver mi incomodidad, en un intento de aliviar mis nervios.— Espero que disfrute de la visita de su familia, señorita Herrero.

— Gracias, profesora. —dicho esto, Canavan se dio la vuelta entre un revuelo de telas, dejándome sola en el pasillo. Con rapidez subí las escaleras, deseosa de abrazar a mi familia y ponerme al día con ellos.

— ¡Camila! —exclamó alegremente mi madre nada más entrar en el despacho. A su lado, mi padre y Martina dejaron de observar con curiosidad el despacho circular para ofrecerme una sonrisa. Con un gesto afable, mi madre se acercó para envolverme en un cálido abrazo.— Estás estupenda, cariño.

— Gracias, mamá. —dije con la voz amortiguada contra sus hombros. Tras lo que parecieron horas, mi madre me soltó para ser sustituida enseguida por mi padre. Diego repitió el mismo proceso, pero esta vez sin demorarse tanto.

Dirigiendo la mirada a mi hermana, abrí los brazos para recibirla.

— Ven aquí, enana. —Martina hizo una mueca ante el apelativo pero se acercó de todas formas.— ¡Estás enorme!, pronto serás más alta que yo. —Martina sonrió con suficiencia, deshaciéndose del abrazo.

—Y más guapa también. —Todos reímos ante su comentario, contentos de poder volver a las viejas costumbres de la familia.

—Tan impertinente como siempre. —contesté con una sonrisa permanente.— Bueno, ¿os apetece dar una vuelta por el castillo?

Mi madre, entusiasmada por la idea, comenzó a aplaudir y dar saltitos, como si tuviese trece años otra vez. Los otros dos se limitaron a asentir, sonriendo ante la efusividad de mi madre.

— Este sitio me trae tantos recuerdos. —comentó Evelyn una vez abandonamos el despacho. A medida que íbamos recorriendo los distintos pasillos, mi madre contaba alguna que otra anécdota de su etapa de estudiante en Hogwarts. Mi padre escuchaba en silencio, haciendo muestra de su talante tranquilo y apacible. Martina como siempre, bromeaba y chinchaba a mi madre.

— Y esta es la sala de trofeos. —comenté una vez llegamos a la sala en que se exponían todas las medallas y trofeos ganados por los alumnos.— ¿Alguna vez ganaste uno, mamá?

— ¡Oh, no! ya sabes lo mal que se me da el Quidditch, cariño. —contestó mi madre mientras hacia un gesto con la mano.— Aunque a lo mejor está mi placa de Prefecta.

— Por supuesto. —comentó con sarcasmo Martina, pero con un deje de afecto.— Está claro que mamá fue Prefecta. —Evelyn le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero siguió buscando su placa entre las vitrinas, sin dejar que nada minase su entusiasmo.

— Deberíamos tener una Copa de las Casas en Bellver. —comentó distraídamente mi padre, mientras contemplaba la Copa que había ganado Ravenclaw el año pasado.

— No sé yo, —comenté con una sonrisa— la competitividad que hay aquí entre las Casas a veces asusta. —Mi padre sonrió y se colocó donde estábamos nosotras, dejando que mi madre prosiguiese tranquilamente su búsqueda. De repente frunció el ceño, observándome con curiosidad.

—¿Eso de ahí es un chupetón? —con un dedo señalo la marca que James me había dejado dos noches atrás, y que al parecer no había logrado ocultar lo suficientemente bien con el cuello del jersey.

Notando como el rubor tintaba mi rostro, llevé rápidamente una mano hacia el cuello, intentando ocultar en vano lo que ya habían visto.

— ¡Oh dios, mío! —exclamó Martina a la vez que forcejeaba para que apartase la mano del cuello— En tus cartas no me habías dicho nada de un novio, perra.

—¡Martina, esa boca! —exclamó mi madre, que alarmada por los gritos de su hija menor, había cesado en su búsqueda para enterarse de qué estaba pasando.— Estoy segura de que eso no es lo que te enseñan en Bellver. —divertida por la reprimenda que estaba recibiendo, reí entre dientes, deseando que esa distracción desviase la conversación de mis escarceos amorosos.

Al parecer, a Martina no le apetecía dejar el tema de lado.

— ¿Quién es el afortunado? —preguntó Martina con un movimiento sugerente de cejas, ignorando las protestas de su madre y a su padre, que observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

— No hay afortunado. Es una reacción alérgica. —contesté intentando parecer lo más indiferente posible.

—¿A qué? —preguntó mi padre con una ceja levantada, divertido por mi frustración.

— A la piel de los nísperos. —solté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mirándome con incredulidad.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres alérgica a la piel de los nísperos? —preguntó mi madre, curiosa por saber por qué su hija no respondía con sinceridad. Tras unos minutos, mi padre decidió romper el silencio, comprendiendo que no me sentía cómoda hablando de ese tema.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla a Hogsmeade? —asentí fervientemente, ansiosa por dejar atrás aquel incómodo interrogatorio. Martina parecía molesta por no ver su curiosidad saciada, pero no insistió más en todo el día.

— Promete que escribirás más a menudo. —dijo mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Tras asentir, me plantó dos sonoros besos en las mejillas y se retiró para que pudiese despedirme del resto de la familia.

Después de haber pasado todo el día en Hogsmeade, visitando las distintas tiendas, escuchando las anécdotas de mi madre y tomando un par de cervezas en Las Tres Escobas, había llegado la hora de decir adiós y volver al castillo. Las horas se habían pasado volando, y la certidumbre de que volveríamos a estar varios meses más sin vernos nos había dejado a todos con el corazón triste.

Mi padre dio un paso adelante y me envolvió en uno de sus reconfortantes abrazos. Por mi mente pasaron como _flashbacks_ cientos de ocasiones en las que mi padre me había abrazado así, haciéndome saber con un solo gesto lo mucho que nos quería a mí y a mi hermana.

—Cuídate mucho, cariño. Te echaremos de menos. —susurró mi padre con una sonrisa, antes de inclinarse para depositar un suave beso en mi frente. A diferencia de mi madre, Diego no era tan propenso a exhibir sus emociones. Sin embargo, se podía divisar una ligera tristeza en sus ojos castaños.

Martina se acercó para abrazarme con fuerza. Permanecimos así unos instantes, sin necesidad de decir nada, simplemente empapándonos de nuestras respectivas presencias antes de separarnos de nuevo.

— Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. —susurró, con sus labios pegados a mi oreja. Martina se separó levemente para posar sus ojos azules en los míos, con una mirada demasiado intensa para una niña de catorce años. Sin entender muy bien porqué, supe que se refería a James, y que de algún modo Martina había intuido que había más de lo que yo había dejado entrever. Asentí levemente y la besé en la mejilla.

— Ahora vuelve a ser la mocosa de siempre, que me estás asustando. —dije finalmente, intentando evitar a toda costa derramar las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar.

Riendo, Martina se separo de mí y se situó junto a mis padres, que esperaban con paciencia junto a la chimenea del despacho de la directora. Sin más ceremonias, cada uno agarró un puñado de polvos. Girándose para mirarme una última vez, los despedí con un gesto triste de la mano, y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo por la chimenea.

Abandoné el despacho de Canavan y me dirigí a la Torre de Gryffinfor, donde probablemente ya se encontrarían todos tras su regreso de Hogsmeade. Tarareando suavemente una melodía de _My Wicked Romance_ , le dije la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y me interné en la Sala Común.

Parecía que todos los alumnos se encontrasen allí; algunos enseñándose entre ellos las diferentes adquisiciones que habían hecho, otros charlando tranquilamente. Escaneé con los ojos la Sala hasta divisar por fin a mis amigos.

— ¡Por fin! —exclamó Dominique desde el sofá del que habían conseguido apoderarse.— Pensábamos que tu familia te había abducido y se te había llevado de vuelta a España. —reí con ganas, divertida por su comentario, y me senté junto a ella en el único hueco que quedaba en el sofá.

— Que va. —contesté mientras aceptaba la cerveza que Leah me ofrecía.— Creo que están más tranquilos conmigo bien lejos. —Las chicas se carcajearon, mientras yo sorbía gustosa la cerveza.— ¿Cómo ha ido en Hogsmeade?

— Lo mismo de siempre. —contestó Roxanne.— Dominique arrastrándonos por cada tienda. —Dominique le lazó una mirada desafiante a su prima, la cual le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta.

— Maya con Aiden, como siempre. —Añadió Leah mientras observaba el intercambio entre las Weasley.

— Sí, bueno. Ella no es la única que nos ha abandonado. — comentó Dominique, mirando con fingida indignación a Leah.— Nuestra querida Leah también ha tenido su propia escapada romántica. —Leah se sonrojó ante el comentario, llevándose con timidez la cerveza a los labios.

— Oh, esto va en serio, ¿eh? —comenté divertida.— ¿Qué tal ha ido con el rastas? —pregunté curiosa. Leah me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— No lo llames "el rastas". —dijo Leah, aunque no parecía molesta de verdad.

—Persón. Seth. —sonreí a modo de disculpa.— Dominique lo bautizó con ese mote y ahora se me ha pegado.

— Dominique, —suspiró Roxanne— era de esperar.

Todas prorrumpimos a carcajadas y Leah enseguida se puso a explicarnos cómo había ido su día en Hogsmeade con Seth. Contenta de ver el brillo en los ojos de la morena y el constante sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas cuando hablaba del Hufflepuff, sonreí y asentí durante todo su relato. Sin embargo, pronto caí en la cuenta de que alguien estaba ausente.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde está Maya? —pregunté una vez hubo acabado Leah. Las chicas se miraron con incomodidad.

— Creo que se ha peleado con Aiden. —contestó Roxanne finalmente.

— ¿Con Aiden?, —pregunté incrédula— pero si ellos nunca se pelean.

— Ya, pero cuando hemos llegado, Maya estaba ya en los dormitorios. Acostada. —añadió Dom mientras abría otro botellín de cerveza.

— Sí, —continuó Roxanne apenada.— Nos ha dicho que quería estar sola.

— ¿Os ha dicho por qué se han peleado? —pregunté, entristecida por saber el estado en que se encontraba Maya.

— Mmhmph —negó enseguida Dominique.— Conociéndolos, seguro que mañana ya se habrán reconciliado. —dijo, en un intento de levantar los ánimos. Todas asentimos, con la esperanza de que mañana volviesen a la normalidad.

Continuamos hablando durante un rato más, cotilleando de quién había estado con quién en Hogsmeade y de rumores que se habían escuchado en Las Tres Escobas, hasta que a lo lejos percibí la figura de James.

Disculpándome, me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia donde James charlaba con Rhys y un par de chicos más. James, al notar que me acercaba, se giró con una sonrisa.

— Mila, no te he visto en todo el día. —me dijo a modo de saludo.

— He estado con mi familia. —expliqué.— Hola, Rhys. —saludé al moreno, que permanecía de pie junto a James, observando el intercambio. Rhys saludó de vuelta y con un gesto le indiqué a James que me siguiera.

Nos dirigimos a un rincón apartado de la Sala, donde el ruido de los alumnos no era tan ensordecedor y donde nadie podría escuchar lo que dijésemos. De repente, le propiné un manotazo en el hombro a James, que sorprendido se apartó por la inesperada agresión.

—¡Ah!, —exclamó, a pesar de que probablemente no le hubiese dolido.— ¿a qué viene eso, mujer? —con las manos me aparté el cuello alto del jersey, dejando a la vista el chupetón.

— ¿Sabes la vergüenza que he pasado cuando mi padre lo ha visto? —comenté entre dientes mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. James se limitó a reírse mientras observaba divertido la marca.

—Tengo que decir que es una de mis mejores obras. —observó burlonamente. Soltando el borde del cuello, cruce los brazos a la altura del pecho, intentando parecer molesta de verdad.

— La próxima vez agradecería que no me vayas dejando chupetones a la vista. —comenté resignada, sabiendo que no lograría que James se arrepintiese.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hacerlos en sitios donde nadie los vea? —susurró intentando parecer seductor mientas movía las cejas de forma sugerente.

—Eres de lo que no hay. —dije entre risas, ignorando el rubor que inundaba mis mejillas.

* * *

 **N/A: Lo de la piel de los nísperos está basado en un compañero que dijo lo mismo cuando se presentó a clases con cinco chupetones del tamaño de puños :')**

 **Perdonad si he cometido algún error ortográfico, pero no he tenido tiempo de revisar en profundidad el capítulo, y tenía ganas de subirlo.**


End file.
